The One True King
by Gawdzilla
Summary: After centuries of being sealed away the Lich King has found a new vessel:Naruto! So after the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha Naruto is taken away by the Scourge to be their Prince! For in the final hour, all must serve the one...true...king! Wow/Naruto Xover
1. Pilot: The Heir of Arthas

Naruto:

The One True King:

Pilot:

The Heir of Arthas

Well folks I've always wanted to write a Naruto Warcraft story, so after going over a dozen possible plot ideas I decided to go with what works: Naruto becomes the new Lich King. It's simple, people enjoy it, and Naruto can do crazy shit. So yeah…anyway here we go…_For in the final hour, all must serve the one... true... king._

_**Long Ago, before the mighty Cataclysm that brought forth the Second Sundering, a united coalition of the mortal races of Azeroth defeated the Scourge and resealed the Lich King and his runeblade Frostmourne back into the Frozen Throne. The remaining members of the Ebon Blade and the Forsaken joined together to guard the Frozen Throne to make sure the Lich King did not escape. But after a few centuries of guarding the Frozen Throne, they were over throne by the Scourge. But the Lich King could not be freed until a new body could be found. But the Lich King was a patient being, he could wait until the time was right even if it took centuries. **_ _**During his time as a Paladin, Arthas has a secret affair with a young chambermaid. The Lich King secretly watched his son produce his own family and so on waiting…waiting for a child to be born worthy enough to become the next Lich King. Soon his descendent Namikaze Minato married Uzumaki Kushina; the two soon gave birth to a child…Uzumaki Naruto, and it was then that the Lich King made his choice. **_

From his frozen prison the Lich King watched his descendent Minato seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune into his son Naruto. This was the opportunity he had waiting centuries for, a chance to gain a new body. Using the power he had saved during the centuries he created a crack in the Frozen Throne and cast Frostmourne out of the Frozen Throne. It floated mystically in front of the Frozen Throne waiting for some to grab it.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and the Arch Lich Kel'Thuzad, the most loyal minion of the Lich King. "_What is my bidding my Master," _Kel'Thuzad said.

"_The time for my return to this world is coming," _the Lich King said. Suddenly and image of the infant Naruto appeared. _"This is my descendent Uzumaki Naruto_. _He is to be my heir, go forth to his village and bring him back here immediately. His parents are dead, and he will need protection for right after his birth his Father sealed in him the Kyuubi no Kitsune." _ He added. 

_"By adding the power of the Kyuubi to your already great power; you will be truly godly in power Master," _Kel'Thuzad said.

"_Indeed. You must make haste and make sure the boy is not harmed. But before you do summon the traitors," _the Lich King commanded_. _

"_At once my Master_," he replied. He then casted a spell and with a flash two beings in Saronite chains materialized in front of the Frozen Throne.

One was a female High Elf and the other a Human Male, since they were both Undead their skin was a pale blue. They were both dressed in rags and looked like they were in a poor state. These two were none other than Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, Dark Lady of the Forsaken and Highlord Darion Mograine of the Knights of the Ebon Blade.

"_What is it you want Arthas?"_ Sylvanas said with pure venom in her voice.

_"I have a proposition for you two. In the past each of you were some of my most powerful lieutenants but you betrayed me," _he then made an image of Uzumaki Kushina appear. "_When you resealed back inside the Frozen Throne, Alexstrasza created a son from your DNA for you to , this is his descendent Uzumaki Kushina." _ He then paused and took in the shock from his two prisoners, "_In life she was a powerful kunoichi who married my descendent Namikaze Minato. They then had a son named Naruto. He will become my new vessel and thus you're Master. But recently tragedy befell them, a powerful nature spirit known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked their village. Minato died sealing the beast inside Naruto and Kushina died in childbirth. If you agree to go to Konoha and bring him back and raise him I will let you go and reinstate you as my Lieutenants." _

_"Why should we serve you? You took away everything we ever cared about and enslaved us!"_ Darion said.

"_And even if we did what you asked, why would we unleash anther soulless tyrant onto this planet," _Sylvanas said.

_"On the contrary; when Naruto takes the throne he will in fact keep his soul. After he was born, his mother died due to birth complications his Father died protecting his village from the Kyuubi no Kitsune by sealing into him. Once Naruto grabs hold of Frostmourne it will feed on the Kyuubi's soul, leaving Naruto's soul intact." _The Lich King said.

"_Why ask us to do this, why not have one of your loyal minions raise the child instead of two traitors?" _Darion asked_. _

_"Because you two…are how shall I put it…different," _he said then paused and continued_, "You two know have to raise a child and you can teach him how fight and rule. But enough talk, will you accept my offer?" _

The two were silent as they pondered their answer. It was a minute or so before ether of them spoke. But Darion was the first, "_Fine. I'll look after the kid." _

_"Good, it good to have you back Highlord Mograine. I expect the Ebon Blade to return as our most elite troops," _he said. "_And what about you Sylvanas?" _

Sylvanas hated the Lich King with a passion for what he did to her people, but she had noticed something had changed. She couldn't put her finger on it but something was off. She then looked at the picture of the baby Naruto and it immediately reminded her of her son. Her maternal instincts began to kick in and she decided on an answer, "_I'll do it… for the child's sake." _

"_Good then, Kel'Thuzad release them," _the Lich King commanded_. _Kel'Thuzad did as he was instructed and magically the chains disappeared. "_Kel'Thuzad, return to them their weapons and armor and once that is completed travel to Konoha and take possession of young Naruto." _He said.

_"As you wish Master," _Kel'Thuzad answered_. _

"_Before you go_," he said. Then from above the Frozen Throne flew in a Frostblood whelp, "_This is Frosty. He is a gift and a guardian for young Naruto. Now go." _

The three nodded and Kel'Thuzad led the other two out of the Throne Room. The three walked, well hovered in Kel'Thuzad's case, through the corridors of Icecrown Citadel. As Sylvanas and Darion walked through they were amazed at how many Forsaken they saw roaming about doing their business.

Kel'Thuzad noticed the two's look of astonishment and chuckled, "_Surprised to see your people roaming about? I'm not surprised… you two have been sealed away for so long you haven't noticed how the times have changed. The Master…has changed…per say." _

Darion and Sylvanas did not give the Lich a reply so they continued on for a few minutes passing ghouls, lichs, geists, banshee and other members of the Scourge until they arrived at the armory. Kel'Thuzad pointed to two rooms and said, "_Inside those are your arms and armor; Frosty and I will wait for you out here." _Sylvanas and Darion went into their separate changing room.

While the two were changing, Kel'Thuzad had a mental conversation with his Master. "_If you plan to have these two raise Naruto, what is it you wish for me to do?" _

_"We have been isolated for too long old friend; you will go out and survey the world for new recruits. Also send out the most devote of the Cult of the Dammed to the Shinobi villages to convert those to our ways," _the Lich King commanded_. _

_"Your wish is my command, Master," _ Kel'Thuzad replied. A few minutes later both Sylvanas and Darion came out dressed in there typical clothing/armor (see WoW for a better description).

Darion took off his helmet and said, "_Where are my blades_?" He was of course referring to his Runeblades: The Hungering Cold and the Slayer of the Lifeless.

"_Ah yes…we have a special treat for you Highlord," _Kel'Thuzad said with smile. He then snapped his fingers and then in Darion's hands appeared the Corrupted Ashbringer. "_It seems that the core of the Ashbringer is somehow connected to the Naru, the Ashbringer goes through cycles of Light and Darkness. As right now it is in Darkness cycle so wield it well," _he said.

Darion nodded and holstered the Ashbringer on his back. He then said, "_Let's go get the kid_."

"_Indeed_," Kel'Thuzad said_. _He then created a portal to Konoha and the three walked in.

(*******)

Konohagakure no Sato had just survived the greatest disaster possible: an encounter with the Kyuubi no Kitsune. But while the village wall wasn't even breached, Konoha had suffered loss in the hundreds. But perhaps the greatest loss and tragedy was that after giving birth to her first child Uzumaki Kushina had died to birthing complications, then Minato died sealing the Kyuubi into their son Naruto. For such a tragedy to happen on a day of what was supposed to be joy, how fate was cruel.

For his safety Naruto was currently in the Hokage's office with Sarutobi Hiruzen, the newly reinstated Sandaime, protecting him from the up incoming mobs that would call for the boy's life. But then out of nowhere a crackle of blue energy appeared out of thin air and a circle of energy appeared and out of it three creatures appeared.

The first was a female with pale blue skin, light blonde hair, and glowing red eyes. She was garbed in revealing armor and had a cloak over her head. On her back was a quiver of arrows, in one hand a long bow and two swords were at her hips. After her a male walked out clad in a gunmetal color armor and a large sword strapped to his back. His skin was a tealish color and he had spiky blonde hair and his eyes had a blueish glow to them. The last was a floating skeleton creature with chains and a gold and blue headdress. After the floating skeleton was what seemed to be a baby dragon that was made up of bones and a little flesh and glowed blue. Needless to say, something you don't see every day.

"Who…what…are you? And why are you here?" Sarutobi demanded.

"_Our names are of no concern human. We are here for the child," _the floating skeleton said.

Sarutobi's eyes narrowed, "What do you want with Naruto?"

_"Listen Old Man, just give us the kid and no one gets hurt," _the man in the armor said.

"ANBU!" Sarutobi cried and then out of nowhere half a dozen ANBU appeared out of nowhere with their blades drawn.

"_Foolish humans; your powers are nothing compared to the power of the Lich King," _Kel'Thuzad said.

"Who is this Lich King of which you speak," Sarutobi asked.

_"The Lich King is the master of Death and he has chosen young Namikaze as his next vessel so give us the baby and you will be spared." _ The Lich said.

"Well I am sorry but I cannot allow you to take Naruto. ANBU attack," Sarutobi commanded.

The ANBU rushed to attack them but Kel'Thuzad raised his arm up and said, "_Frost Nova."_ Instantaneously all the ANBU in the room were frozen solid in chunks of ice. Kel'Thuzad then turned to Darion and said, "_Deal with him."_

"_Fine,"_ Darion said. He then raised his hand and shouted, "_Death Coil_!" Out of his hand shot a green ball of energy in the form of a skull that hit Sarutobi square in the chest that sent him flying out the window.

"_Take the baby and go back through the portal. I still have work to do here," _ Kel'Thuzad said.

Darion and Sylvanas didn't care and the two undead walked over to the crib and got a look at the next vessel for their "master". There in the crib was baby Naruto sleeping even after all the racket that had jus occurred.

Sylvanas reached down to pick up the baby and in the first time in millennia she smiled. Darion smirked and said, "_He's a cute kid_."

"_Indeed. He reminds of Alexandros_," she held the baby in her arms. Alexandros was their child blessed to them by the Dragon Queen Alexstrasza before she perished in the final battle with the Dark Scourge Deathwing.

"_Hurry up you two," _Kel'Thuzad said. The two glared and him wand walked back through the portal to Icecrown. Kel then turned to Frosty and said, "_Go with them Frosty and make sure they don't corrupt young Naruto. I will return to Icecrown as soon as my business here is finished." _The Frostbrood whelp nodded and flew back through the portal. Kel'Thuzad then quickly preformed a blink spell and then blinked away before more ANBU showed up.

Reappearing atop the Hokage monument Kel'Thuzad looked up across Konoha and said, "_This likes a perfect place to start preaching the word of our Master. Also I can get a new kitten or perhaps a puppy. It does get lonely some times." _

**********

Well here's the pilot tell me what you think? I know most people are going to be pissed as to what I did too Sylvanas and Darion considering they hate Arthas but have no fear they're only doing this to help Naruto. Always remember to review!


	2. Will you be my Friend?

Naruto:

The One True King:

Chapter 2:

Will Your Be my Friend?

Thousands of years ago the area known as Icecrown was truly sublime. The only things that filled the area were the thousands of Undead patrolling along the dark and gothic looking ramparts that sprung out from the heart of the desolate land: Icecrown Citadel.

But now things were different. From his terrace jetting out from the Citadel Highlord Darion Mograine looked out across what was now a modern day city (think something akin to Amegakure but with a Scourge flair too it). He watched as members of the Forsaken, the Cult of the Damned, Vrykul, the Wolfcult, and all the other creatures that made up the Undead Scourge roam the streets going about their business and doing whatever.

"_Things have changed,"_ he said as he turned around and walked into his chambers.

Darion was out of his armor as he walked through his chambers too Naruto's nursery which was attached to the living room. There his wife Sylvanas Windrunner, Frosty the Frostbrood and Naruto's nanny and future governess the Grand Widow Faerlina were attending to the future lord of the Scourge.

Faerlina, a young woman in her mid twenties was of average height with brown hair and dressed in the robes of her ancestor the original Grand Widow Faerlina. She was currently feeding Naruto with a bottle filled with a very special formula for Naruto.

"_So how is the ugly brat?"_ Darion asked with a smile.

Sylvanas gave her husband a glare. "_Your Grandson is not a brat. He's going to be as handsome as his Father and Grandfather when he grows up," _she said.

_"Which Grandfather are you referring too? Me or Arthas?_" Darion asked with a hint of humor in his voice.

"_I was referring too you my dear," _she replied in an unamused voice.

Darion snickered. Arthas was a touchy subject between the two in the month since they took the baby from Konoha. Both Darion and Sylvanas hated Arthas more than anything for all that he had done to the two of them. But they had come up with the ultimate form of revenge: they would mold Naruto into a strong leader and when the day would come when Naruto became the Lich King; Naruto would take the power from Arthas's spirit and let the remainder of the Second Lich King fade away into nothing.

Darion and Sylvanas never openly talked about their plan because they knew Arthas had eyes and ears everywhere but deep down they knew he knew. And yet he had done nothing to prevent them from carrying out their plan.

Naruto oblivious to his grandparents bickering finished his bottle and then with a burp and a yawn he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Faerlina placed Naruto in his crib and made sure he was tucked in. She then turned to Darion and Sylvanas and said, "If you need nothing more Highlord and my Lady I will retire for the evening."

"_That's fine you may go,"_ Sylvanas said with a gave them a quick bow and then went to her chambers which were conveniently connected to Naruto's nursery.

"_Well now that the brat is asleep; what will we do now?"_ Darion asked very suggestively.

Sylvanas stood up and sauntered over to her husband and said with a seductive smile, "_I have an idea." _

Darion then wrapped his arms around her and brought her into a deep and passionate kiss. Sylvanas in turn wrapped her arms around her husband and returned the kiss. Naruto was sleeping soundly as his "grandparents" made out and Frosty just shook his head at the sight of two undead making out.

_ **************_

The years went by faster than Darion and Sylvanas expected and they watched as Naruto grew from a baby to a toddler, and then from a toddler to a hyper active adventure driven three year old. Currently Naruto was playing with his action figures of Arthas, Darion and Tirion Fordring in his playroom which was his old nursery.

From across the room Faerlina watched her young charge while Darion was off training with his Knights and Sylvanas was doing her thing with her Dark Rangers as well as doing her duties to make sure everything in the citadel was going smoothly. That left Faerlina to watch over the Prince of the Scourge.

It was times like these that Faerlina began to plan ahead to figure out how to best prepare him for the day when he ascends to the Frozen Throne. Faerlina continued to watch him and noticed that something seemed a tad off. She then walked over and bent down to the child's level and asked, "What's wrong my Prince?"

"I wish I had someone to play with," Naruto said bluntly.

"Well then let's go ask our King if we can get you a play mate," Faerlina said.

Naruto's humor immediately brightened and he gave her his trademark smile. He then jumped up and said, "Let's go see him then!"

Faerlina nodded, "But first let's get you dressed properly; you don't want to face the King wearing simple clothing like that." She was referring to Naruto's clothes that consisted of shorts and a shirt with a skull on it.

"Ok," Naruto said. The two got up and walked over to Naruto dresser and Faerlina pulled out some of Naruto's best clothes, which consisted of a dark blue silk shirt and pants with an intricate scourge pattern on them. Then Faerlina went to the closet and pulled out Naruto's mantle and attached it too his shoulders. Finally she grabbed Naruto's crown from its pedestal and placed it on his head.

"There. Now you look like a Prince," She said.

Naruto nodded and two left Naruto's room and headed out into the halls of Icecrown Citadel. As the duo passed a citadel courier or another worker they each were given a bow as a sign of respect. Soon the two were in front of the door that led to the Frozen Throne. Outside it was guarded by Falric and Marwyn: Arthas's oldest followers.

The two bowed and Faerlina said, "We wish an audience with the King." The two nodded and they opened the door and the two entered the Throne Room.

Naruto had only been in here a few times but each time he was here he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end. Both Faerlina and Naruto got on one knee and waited for Arthas to speak.

"_**Rise Grand Widow Faerlina…Rise Prince Naruto,"**_ the voice of Arthas said.

Both of them raised and looked at the Frozen Throne. Naruto always thought it was strange to talk to a giant block of Ice. Sure there was a suit of armor in there sitting on a throne but the body inside had long since died and all that remained was the spirit of Arthas Menethil the Lich King.

"Thank you for granting us an audience my liege," Faerlina said.

"_**What is that you need?"**_ Arthas asked.

"We were wondering if it would be all right if we could arrange for the Prince to have a playmate or two since he is lonely," she said.

"_**Is this true? Are you lonely Naruto?"**_ Arthas asked.

"Yes I am. Ms. Faerlina is fun and all…but I want some friends to hang out with like normal kids do and go on adventures and stuff," Naruto said nervously.

"_**All right then. I will have Kel'Thuzad find you some play mates to keep you company,"**_ Arthas said.

Naruto smiled and said, "Thanks a lot gramps! I…uh…thank you very much sir."

_**"It is no problem. I can imagine it might get lonely after a while. You two are dismissed."**_ Arthas said.

Both Faerlina and Naruto bowed again and then left the room leaving Arthas to think about Naruto's request. Arthas began to think back to his childhood, his time with a young Varian Wrynn as well as his long past with Jaina Proudmore.

_**"Kel'Thuzad."**_ Arthas said.

"_Yes my liege?" _ Kel'Thuzad's voice answered.

"_**Naruto wishes for some play mates; do you have any suggestions?"**_ he asked.

"_Of course my liege; there is a young boy named Subaku no Gaara from Sunagakure who I think would be a great friend for Naruto. His uncle Yashamaru is a member of the Cult and I am sure that he will give us the child. Plus the boy is a Jinchuuriki like Prince Naruto."_ He said.

"_**Get him; he is a perfect choice. Are there any others that might be useful? " **_Arthas said.

"_There might be some others but none come to mind more than the Subaku child…wait…yes maybe that could work…" _Kel'Thuzad said.

"_**Out with it Lich," **_Arthas commanded.

"_My apologies sire. I am currently in Konoha and a represenitive from Kumo is here to negotiate peace. But he has a secret mission to kidnap the youngest daughter of the Hyuuga clan so that Kumo can breed the Byukagan. If you want I can spare the girl this miserable fate and bring her to be Naruto's playmate and maybe…perhaps his future Queen,"_ Kel'Thuzad said.

Arthas thought it over and began to weigh the pros and the cons and then said, "_**Bring her here." **_

_**"**__As you wish my liege," _ Kel'Thuzad said.

***********

It was the dead of night when the Kumo Nin made it out of the Hyuuga compound with the daughter in tow. He was heading off in the direction of the wall when suddenly it got very very cold and then there was a voice that said, "_Frost Bolt!" _

Kel'Thuzad floated over to where the Kumo Nin was frozen and created a portal to Icecrown. He then picked up the girl and floated through it. On the other side of the portal was a cultist.

"_Take the girl to Grand Widow Faerlina and be hasty about it,"_ Kel'Thuzad said. The cultist nodded and headed off to the Faerlina's chambers. Kel'Thuzad watched him go and then went back through the portal back to Konoha.

**************

Today was not a good day for Sarutobi Hiruzen; first off the heiress to the Hyuga Clan was missing and then the Kumo representative was found frozen in a block of ice. He took a quick puff from his pipe and looked across his desk to his student Jiraiya, who had paused his search for Naruto to meet with him.

Then the door opened up and a distressed Hyuga Hiashi came in. "You asked to see me Hokage-sama?" he asked.

"Yes I did Hiashi. I have an idea on who kidnapped your daughter." He said.

Hiashi's eyes' shot open and he said, "Please tell me Hokage-sama! Who took my daughter from me! Was it Kumo?"

"I believe Kumo had originally planned to kidnap young Hinata to use her to breed the Byukagan but before he could leave Konoha he was attacked and she was abducted by someone else. Now before I can say anymore i must say that this conversion from here on is SS classed secret. DO you understand?"

Hiashi nodded and said, "Of course Hokage-sama."

"Jiraiya and I believe that Hinata was kidnapped by the Lich King," He said.

Hiashi looked at the two and said, "Who or what is the Lich King?"

"We don't know," Jiraiya said.

"After the Kyuubi's attack, three agents of the Lich King came here and abducted Minato's infant son Naruto under orders from the Lich King," he said.

Now this shocked Hiashi. He knew that Minato's wife Kushina had died after childbirth but he never heard what happened to the child. "So is there anything we can do?" he asked.

"I might have a lead on where the kids are," Jiraiya said.

Hiashi then bowed before Jiraiya and said, "I beg you Jiraiya-sama; please find my daughter!"

Jiraiya walked up to Hiashi and put his hand on his shoulder and said, "I'll do everything I can to save your daughter Hiashi; but unfortunately according to my sources she might be on the other side of the world by now."

Hiashi looked up and said, "Thank you…" he then turned around and left.

Jiraiya turned to Sarutobi and said, "Looks like my job just got harder."

"Indeed it has," Sarutobi said as he took another puff on his pipe. "So where do you they have taken the children?"

"Well according to my sources the kids are in a place called Icecrown somewhere north of Yuki no Kuni; needless to say I'm going to need a warm jacket for this trip," Jiraiya said. "Though there is one good side to this situation…" Jiraiya added.

"And that would be?" Sarutobi asked.

"Rumors of a group searching for the Biju and Jinchuuriki are floating about which means sooner or later they're going to go after Naruto. In a way the Lich King is protecting him from them," Jiraiya said.

"You do have a point, but you must do everything you can to bring Naruto and Hinata back," Sarutobi said.

"I know," Jiraiya said as he hopped out the window and off into Konoha. Sarutobi sat in his chair and began smoking his pipe wondering what the future held for the children.

***************

Naruto sat in his play room and watched the unconscious girl sleep on the couch. Naruto had never really met a girl his age before; sure he had met a few during a formal dinner or two but they were usually a few years older than him and he couldn't play with them. But now he had some who's entire purpose here was to be his friend! The thought of having someone to go exploring with and playing with made Naruto smile; he then turned to Faerlina and said, "She's really pretty…kinda like a princess."

"Very true," Faerlina said. She had thought very much the same thing when the cultist handed over the girl to her. Pale skin, short blue hair, dressed in an expensive looking kimono. "Remember not to startle her when she wakes up. She's going to be a little freaked out when she finds out she's not in her room anymore."

"Ok," Naruto said as he stepped back from the couch. Then suddenly his stomach started to rumble. He then turned to Faerlina and asked, "Ms. Faerlina when's lunch today?"

"In two hours; but if you're hungry now I can call for the cooks in the kitchen to cook up your lunch and bring it here for you," she said. Naruto nodded and Faerlina got up to go find a citadel courier.

"Ms. Faerlina!" Naruto said right as she was about to leave.

"Yes Prince Naruto?" she asked.

"Could you ask the kitchens to send more food than normal; I'd imagine she's going to be hungry when she wakes up." He said.

Faerlina smiled and said, "That's very thoughtful of you. I will tell them that." She then left the room leaving Naruto alone with the girl.

As soon Naruto left he heard some noise from behind him. He quickly turned around and saw that Hinata was about to wake up. He rushed over to a coffee table and poured the girl a glass of water. He then rushed back to the couch and watched as the girl slowly began to open her eyes.

Naruto watched as the girl slowly began to take in her surroundings; and Naruto noticed the onsets of panic in the girl's milky white eyes. He knew he had to do something! So he gave the girl his trade mark grin and asked, "I'm Naruto; will you be my friend?"

************************

Well there you go Chapter 2. I wanna address a couple of reviews that I think go hand in hand with one another. Lot of you are interested in how Naruto's going to end up considering what Arthas has planned for him but then you have to factor in that Darion and Sylvanas have a plan for Naruto. Pretty much everyone has a plan for our young hero; and as Naruto grows up he's going to realize it and start to ponder in what he wants out of his life.

I also wanna say IMO this is a fun story to write because not only can I write about Naruto and the gang I can include my favorite WoW characters like Darion Mograine, Kel'Thuzad and so on. I hope you people are enjoying reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.

Remember to review at the end. Tell me what you think and be honest. Feel free to make suggestions; though I can't guarantee that your idea will be used. So until the next time, later.


	3. Welcome to the Scourge Hinata

Naruto:

The One True King:

Chapter 3:

Welcome to the Scourge Hinata

Openings AN: Besides Hinata and Gaara; I've decided to add Ino and Kiba to Naruto's playmates. Why you ask? Read the chapter title and you might guess why! If not here's a hint: we're going to find out that both these two have parental ties to the Scourge!

************

Hyuga Hinata was a shy little girl who found everything out of the ordinary to be scary and unsettling. So naturally when she opened her eyes and began to take in her surrounding she started to panic. This place, where ever it was, was not her room; yet in its own way it had a sense of warmth and tenderness to it that she often associated with her room. But then she saw him and all the sense of panic and fear seemed to melt away.

There standing in front of her was boy her age; but looked like nothing she'd ever seen before. His hair was a bright yellow like the sun, and his skin was a tad pale but still looked healthy. And his eyes were a deep blue like a sapphire and then there was his smile. His smile mesmerized her; she felt warm just looking at it.

"My name's Naruto; will you be my friend?" she heard him ask.

Hinata had never had a friend before; she had always wanted one and now this stranger named Naruto wanted her to be his friend! How could she say no!

"S…sure…," she stuttered.

"Awesome!" Naruto said with a smile. But then he realized something…he didn't even know her name! "Umm…I probably should have asked you this before; but ah….what's your name?" he asked in an embarrassed voice.

Hinata blushed a bit and said, "My…name is…Hyuga Hinata. It's … a pleasure to…meet you Naruto."

Hyuga…the name was familiar to Naruto. Then he remembered Faerlina telling him about Konoha; where he was born and how many clans lived there and one of them was the Hyuga clan.

Naruto knew very little about the place he was born, so the idea of having someone from there excited him even more. "You're from Konoha right?" he asked.

"Yes," she said softly.

Naruto smiled and said, "Cool! I'm from Konoha too…well technically…you see I was born there but raised here!"

Hinata eyes widened and suddenly she remembered that's she wasn't in Konoha anymore. "Umm…Naruto…where …is here exactly?" she asked.

Naruto was about to answer when the door opened up and Faerlina walked in with a tray of small sandwiches on it. She then realized that Hinata was awake and she smiled and said, "It seems our guest is awake."

Naruto smiled and nodded and said, "Her name's Hyuga Hinata she's from Konoha too like me!"

Faerlina nodded and said, "Is that so? Well I'm sure you two will be great friends." She then turned to Hinata and smiled and said, "My name is Faerlina; if you need anything from me please don't hesitate to ask." She then set the tray between the two and added, "I'm sorry I couldn't bring you your lunch but the kitchens are in chaos right now."

Naruto grabbed a sandwich and started eating; he then picked up one and offered it to Hinata. She accepted the sandwich with a blush and began taking small bites as opposed to Naruto who seemed to just inhale the entire sandwich.

After finishing his third sandwich he asked, "So Ms. Faerlina why are the kitchens so upset?"

"Well it seems that the Wolfcult has finally found a new leader. We're throwing a banquet in his honor tonight. Which also reminds; after you two are done eating I need to take Hinata here to the tailors and seamstress for some new clothes especially a formal outfit for tonight," she said.

Naruto frowned and said, "But we were going to play and have fun!"

Faerlina frowned and said, "I'm sorry but there will be other times for you and Hinata to play." Seeing that Naruto was still pouting she smiled and said, "Did I neglect to mention that Ramen will be one of the dishes served tonight?"

Naruto then stopped pouting and smiled and cheered, "Yay Ramen!"

Hinata and Naruto finished their sandwiches and with a yawn he crawled over to the couch where Hinata was sleeping earlier lied down and fell asleep. Faerlina chuckled and grabbed a blanket and tucked him in.

"Thank you for the sandwiches Faerlina-san," Hinata said politely.

Faerlina remembered that the world had begun using different honorifics than the ones the Scourge used. She smiled and said, "Think nothing of it dear. It's my duty as Prince Naruto's nanny and governess to see that he is taken care off. And since you're his playmate I'm here for you too."

Hinata nodded and the said, "Umm…where are we?"

Faerlina smiled and then walked over to a shelf and pulled out a world map. She then showed it to Hinata and said, "We are currently located in Icecrown Citadel, castle of his eminence the Lich King. " She then pointed to a landmass near the top of the map.

Upon realizing that she was very far from home; Hinata began tearing up. Faerlina bent down and wrapped her arms around the girl and said, "There there dear; things will be all right."

_"Who's this?" _ Said a voice from behind them.

Both Faerlina and Hinata turned around and found Sylvanas standing there with a certain look on her face. Faerlina stood up and gave a small bow and said, "My Lady; Prince Naruto was lonely so we asked his Majesty if he could have some playmates. This is one of them: Hinata Hyuga from Konoha."

"_I see,"_ she said. She then bent down and asked in a soft carrying voice, "_Why are you crying little one." _

If Hinata was mesmerized by Naruto's smile she was hypnotized by Sylvanas's voice; for she sounded nigh identical to her mother Hyuga Mizore. "I'm far from home and…I…miss…my…family," she managed to say between tears.

Sylvanas smiled softly and bent down and wrapped her arms and said, "_Be strong Hinata. Though it will be hard at first, you must preserver. You have a new family now and we will protect you." _ Upon hearing Sylvanas's words; Hinata tears stopped and she wrapped her arms around her returning her embrace.

"_That's a good girl. Now you two head off to the seamstress; I'll follow shortly," _ she said. Both Faerlina and Hinata nodded and they headed off down the corridors of Icecrown Citadel.

"_You certainly have a way with children my Lady," _said a smooth voice from behind her. "_Or is it that you see in her great potential to be a Dark Ranger?" _

Sylvanas turned around and saw Koltira Deathweaver standing there. In life he was known as Koltira Sunarrow a Ranger turned Paladin turned Deathknight. Sylvanas chuckled and said, "_I guess a bit of both." _

_"From what I hear about the Byukagan, I'd probably be doing the same thing,"_ Koltira said with a chuckle.

"_Indeed. So why are you hear?"_ she asked.

"_The Highlord sent me ahead to warn you he might be a tad late to the banquet this evening. There are some issues with our newest recruits that he's determined to fix today," _Koltira added.

Sylvanas nodded and said, "_I see. Thank you for informing me. I'll see you tonight Koltira." _

"_My Lady,"_ Koltira gave a quick bow and he turned around and headed down the hall. Sylvanas walked in to the playroom and made sure he was still sleeping and then she turned around and left the room and headed down the halls in the direction of the tailors and seamstress to help them decide on some new garments for Hinata.

*************

Banquets were fairly rare in Icecrown Citadel, these days they mostly happened during festivals like Hollow's End and other special occasions like Naruto's birthday. When a banquet did happen they happened in the Citadel's lavish banquet hall. Decorated in typical Scourge style and with a giant chandeliers hanging over the table, tapestries hanging on the walls and other decretive things it was quite the sight to be held. In the past the elite of the Scourge would dine a singular long table with the Lich King at the head but times had changed and now they used a set of round tables varying in size on the size of the banquet.

Tonight's banquet would be a medium sized banquet so they chamberlains brought out the table that sat about 25. Typical seating arrangements were as follows in the main seat would normally be the Lich King but since Arthas was stuck in the Frozen Throne his spot was held by the feature Lich King: Naruto. Normally on Naruto's left would be Darion and on his right Sylvanas and across from Naruto on the other side of the table would be the seat for the guest of honor. Tonight's guest of honor was the young and fierce new leader of the Wolfcult: Inuzuka Koga.

Inuzuka Koga was from the famous Inuzuka clan in Konoha; where he was the Alpha Male and clan head. But due to many arguments with his wife the extremely head strong and brash Inuzuka Tsume he left his clan less than a year ago leaving Tsume to raise their five year old daughter Hana and three year old son Kiba. Koga eventually found his way into Scourge territory where upon discovering the Wolfcult he immediately joined. Due to the bestial nature of the Inuzuka clan Koga quickly rose through the ranks proving himself to be the Alpha Male.

Koga was currently dressed in a brown, black and red leather uniform with a wolf motive sitting patiently in his seat. He looked across the table and noticed the various elite of the Scourge waiting patiently for their Prince. He noticed the Commanders of the Ebon Blade Thassarian Shadowfrost and Koltira Deathweaver; also there was Instructor Razuvious, the Necromancers Heigan the Unclean, Noth the Plaguebringer and Gothik the Harvester. As well as the legendary Baron Rivendare and the rest of the Four Horsemen: Thane Korth'azz, Lady Blaumeux and Sir Zeliek. Plus a couple of the highest ranking members of the Cult of the Dammed, plus Queen Lana'thel of the San'layn and couple of her Blood Princes and King Sigurd and Queen Hilda of the Vrykul. Needless to say the Elite of the Scourge were all together in one room; save for the Lich King himself, his right hand Kel'Thuzad, and the King of the Nerubians Anub'arak.

Eventually the Lich King's Private door opened up and out came Grand Widow Faerlina in one of her more exotic dresses. She quickly walked to her seat which was located next to Baron Rivendare. Then one of the chamberlains who were stationed at the door stepped forward and said, "All rise in the presence of the Highlord Darion Mograine and Lady Sylvanas Windrunner."

As soon as that was said out stepped Darion and Sylvanas into the dining area garbed in some of their finest clothes. Darion like Thassarian, Koltira and Razuvious was garbed in a military dress uniform of dark blue, black and grey with a mantle attached to his shoulders. Sylvanas on the other hand was dressed in a very elegant crimson red dress with dark blue and black Scourge patterns on it.

The two walked to their seats, which had Darion sitting with Koltira to his left and Sylvanas with Faerlina to her right. This left the two seats mean for the Prince. Now the majority of the members thought it odd that another chair was added to the table. But they soon found out.

"Now all bow to the future glorious leader of the Scourge his highness Prince Namikaze Naruto and his guest the Lady Hyuga Hinata," said the chamberlain.

Out into the hall stepped Naruto dressed in his standard royal garb complete with mantle and crown. Then with hesitance out stepped Hinata; who was dressed in a very elegant blue robe with white snow flake patterns on it that went perfect with her pale complexion and dark blue hair plus she even had a small tiara on.

Hinata was nervous and her cheeks immediate turned red as the people at the table bowed in front of them. She then felt Naruto squeeze her hand and she looked at him and saw that mesmerizing smile of him and then all her nervousness and fear went away. The two walked to their seats with Naruto sitting next to Darion and Hinata sitting next to Sylvanas.

Once they sat down the rest of guests sat down and the servers began pouring drinks for the guests, wine for the adults, and a special blood wine for the San'layn and tea for Naruto and Hinata. Once everyone had a drink Sylvanas stood up and said in somewhat of a serious tone, "_We are here to welcome the Wolfcult's new leader Lord Inuzuka Koga to our ranks as the Elite of the Scourge." _

Across the table Koga stood up and said, "It is truly humbling to sit a table with the likes of you. I know I have been among your ranks for what might seem like a second to some of you but I promise to serve the Frozen Throne and our King with every inch of my being." He then looked across to Naruto and Hinata and said, "And it brings me great joy to sit across from the children of some of my oldest and dearest friends. Lady Hinata I do not know how you came here, but I have no doubt you will grow as beautiful and powerful as your mother." Tears began to form a bit in Hinata's eyes at the mention of her mother, but once a reassuring squeeze of her hand by Naruto stopped the tears from coming out. "And lastly to you my Prince; your father was the greatest man I ever knew and it was honor to serve him when I was a shinobi of Konoha. And I know it will be a greater honor to serve you and I look forward to the peace your parents fought and bled for comes to pass when you ascend to the throne," he added before sitting down.

"_Thank you for your words Lord Koga_," Sylvanas said as a thank you for Naruto as he was too young to say an appropriate thank you.

"You knew Hinata's and my parents?" Naruto asked amazed that he had actually met someone who knew his folks. This also surprised the majority of the people at the table because for the most part Naruto didn't speak much and he was at an age where he wouldn't know or care about whatever it was being discussed.

"Indeed I did my Prince. I was on Hinata's mother's Genin team when I was just a pup. Plus I fought many battles with both Kushina and Minato during the Third Ninja War," he said.

Naruto smiled and asked, "That's so cool! Can you some time tell me about my father?"

Koga was a bit taken back about how sincere Naruto was when he asked these questions. Koga smiled and nodded, "My Prince it would be my honor and privilege to tell you about him."

After this was said the waiters and servers started bringing out trays upon trays of delicious smelling food of just about every type. Just about every kind of food was laid out for them. Everyone began digging eating whatever it is they wanted. Naruto being three and being somewhat of a picky eater much to Faerlina's dismay; had several bowls made of a special Beef Ramen made for him. Hinata too got a special dinner, the consisted of an assortment of things that were considered typical food of someone of her social class in today's age.

Time flew by and dinner was over and both Naruto and Hinata looked sleepy; even though it wasn't that late. Sylvanas nodded to Faerlina and Faerlina got up from her seat and walked up to both Naruto and Hinata and said, "I think it's time for you two to get to bed."

Naruto nodded and said, "Ok Ms. Faerlina." Then both he and Hinata got up and followed Faerlina out the door and back up too their chambers.

Once the three were gone, Queen Hilda who didn't speak much but when she did it was usually for a good reason smiled and said "Is it me or do those two look absolutely adorable together?" This brought forth a set of chuckles from everyone as they realized how cute the two looked when they were introduced.

"_The way the Prince treats her it's like he's found his future Queen_," added Queen Lana'thel with a smile. She too thought the two looked adorable together.

"Forgive me for asking; Highlord Mograine and Lady Sylvanas but how did Hinata come into your care? She's the heiress of the Hyuga Clan which is one of the oldest and founding clans of Konoha. It's not in Hiashi's character to hand his daughter over to those he dosent know or trust," Koga asked as he took a sip of his wine.

"_Well from what Faerlina told me, it seems that Naruto was lonely and wanted to have some playmates and well Hinata became the first. As to how we…acquired her I was told that Kel'Thuzad rescued her from a ninja from Kumo who was attempting to kidnap her," _Sylvanas said with a shrug.

"Is that so?" Koga said. Then a genius idea came to his head; an idea that would not only further his own power in the Wolfcult but it would help gain more standing with the Prince. "You know back in Konoha I have a son named Kiba who is a couple of months older than the Prince. If you want I could go and bring him here to be another playmate for the Prince." He added.

Darion looked at each other and both shrugged and Sylvanas said, "_I'm sure Naruto would not object to have another friend." _

"Good. Well then tomorrow I will travel to Konoha and bring back my son," Koga said with a grin.

"_You know_ _I have a granddaughter in Konoha who is around the Princes' age. I could have it arranged for her to come too,"_ said Queen Lana'thel.

Now this surprised everyone at the table even her Blood Princes. No one, save for the Blood Princes, had even suspected that the Lana'thel had a daughter let alone a granddaughter.

Seeing that she would have to explain herself Lana'thel said, "_My daughter Selene is currently living in Konoha under the alias of Yamanaka Suki. She has a daughter Ino who I think would be a wonderful addition to the Prince's playmates." _

_"Well…that is certainly an intriguing offer Lana'thel, and I'm sure Naruto would not object," _Sylvanas said.

"_Well then it's settled. Tomorrow I'll go with Lord Koga to Konoha and bring back my granddaughter," _Lana'thel said with smile.

Eventually the banquet ended and everyone went their separate ways. Darion and Sylvanas were the last to leave and as they headed back to their chambers Darion asked, "_So what do you think of Koga and Lana'thel's offer?"_

"_You would have to be an idiot to not see that they want to use their kids to get more power for themselves. But the more peers Naruto can have I think better off he will be."_ She said.

"_Speaking of Naruto, when do you think we should start his training? I was thinking we should start having him work out with Razuvious in the next year or so. Have him teach Naruto the basics for a few years then I'll start having him train with my Knights." _he said. He then added, "_And what of young Hinata? Koltira mentioned you wanted her apart of your Dark Ranger Corps." _

_"Indeed my love. I'll start bringing her to my meetings with my sisters soon so she can get used to being around them," _she said_. _

Darion nodded and the two continued their way until they reached their chambers. They walked to Naruto's room and saw that both Hinata and Naruto were fast asleep in Naruto's bed.

"_Aren't they a little young to be sleeping together?"_ Darion asked with a raised eyebrow.

"_They're three gut your mind out of the gutter! Hinata's room isn't ready but I will be tomorrow"_ Sylvanas said she smack her husband across the head.

Darion rubbed his head and said, "_I was just kidding."_ The two walked then headed off to their own room to get some sleep.

After they had changed into their sleeping attire the two got under the covers. Sylvanas kissed her husband on cheek and said, "Good night my love." She then closed her eyes.

"Good Night my dear," Darion said.

As soon as Sylvanas went to sleep; Darion opened the drawer of the night stand next to him and pulled out a very familiar orange little book. He sat up with his back against the headboard and opened it and began to giggle as a blush formed on his face as he read the literary masterpiece that was _Icha Icha Paradise. _

************

Well there we go folks Chapter 3. Sure nothing really eventful happened but were introduced to some more members of the Scourge at Koga's Banquet. The next chapter will feature Kel'Thuzad bring in Gaara as well as Lana'thel and Koga's trip to Konoha. So next chapter I think will be a tad bit more exciting. To those who say having a three year old Naruto at a Banquet is unrealistic…you got me there. Right now Naruto's kinda of like a cute lovable mascot for the Lich King. Since he can't be there in person since Arthas dosent have a body he has Darion and Sylvanas take Naruto as a way of showing I might not be there in person but the next Lich King will be to keep people in line and so on. Any who I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 3; chapter 4 will be out sometime next week so stay tuned.


	4. From Two to Five

Naruto:

The One True King:

Chapter 4:

From Two to Five

Author's note: FYI I'm bumping the rating up too M for various reasons…giggdy…warning things do get a tad intense when Koga meets up with Tsume.

**************

Subaku no Gaara walked through the halls of Icecrown Citadel with eyes wide open taking in everything. Everything here was so different than it was back in Suna. As soon as he thought of Suna he's mood took a melancholy turn. He would miss his uncle Yashamaru; but Yashamaru had told him that if he went with this man Kel'Thuzad that he would have friends. And that was the one thing Gaara wanted more than anything: he wanted friends.

So him and Kel'Thuzad, who had casted a spell over himself to appear as a man in his 50s, walked through the corridors of Icecrown Citadel in the direction of Naruto's playroom. After walking for a bit they reached their destination and with a wave of his hand the door opened.

Naruto and Hinata were currently playing with Naruto's building blocks building a castle for Naruto's action figures and other toys. They immediately looked up when the door opened and watched as Kel'Thuzad and Gaara walked.

"_Greetings my Prince and Lady Hinata_," Kel'Thuzad said.

Naruto smiled and rushed over and gave Kel'Thuzad a hug while saying, "Hi there Mr. Kel'Thuzad!" Naruto then noticed Gaara standing next to Kel'Thuzad and asked, "Who's this?"

"_This is Gaara your new playmate_," he said.

Naruto smiled and said, "Awesome! My name's Naruto; Hinata and I are building a castle made out of blocks, you wanna help?"

"Ok!" Gaara said with a smile. And with that said the two rushed back over to where Hinata was sitting and the three got back to work creating their castle made of building blocks.

Faerlina, who was sitting on the couch reading a steamy romance novel, set her book down and walked over to Kel'Thuzad and said "Seems like they're already getting along."

"_Well with the Prince that's not that hard_," Kel'Thuzad said.

Faerlina chuckled and said, "Indeed; what about the other two that Koga and Lana'thel promised?"

"_Our Master has informed me that both Lord Inuzuka and Queen Lana'thel are currently in the process of acquiring their charges_," he said.

"Well then, I should probably go inform the kitchens to prepare extra food ," Faerlina said. She then turned to the kids and said, "I have to go do a quick errand so I'll be right back."

"_Indeed, I have much work with the Cult that I must attend too. Have a good day my Prince_," he said.

Naruto nodded and said, "Ok Ms. Faerlina." He then went back to building a rampart made of blocks with Gaara. Both Kel'Thuzad and Faerlina exited the room and went off to do their errands.

Once the adults left, Hinata asked, "So Gaara-san where are you originally from?"

"I was born in Suna," he said.

"I hear Suna is in the middle of…what's the word for the place where's its really hot and there's lots of sand?" Naruto asked.

"It's desert, and yes Suna was in the middle of the Desert," Gaara said.

"That's cool," Naruto said.

"So where are you from?" Gaara asked.

"I'm from Konoha," Hinata said.

"Well I was born in Konoha but raised here in Icecrown," Naruto said.

"I see," Gaara said. The three continued to chat about this and that as they continued building their castle of blocks not knowing that soon they would have two more playmates.

******************

Queen Lana'thel stood outside of the Yamanaka Flower Shop and took in the shop that her daughter Selene ran with her husband Inoichi. Lana'thel, under a spell disguise to hide her more unique features, also observed the people walking by to make sure no one was being suspicious.

She walked into the shop and once she entered there was a typical chime of a bell as the door opened and a familiar voice saying, "Be with you in a minute."

Lana'thel observed the small flower shop and was impressed about how many kinds of flowers there were in stock. She heard a voice from behind her ask, "Can I help you find anything miss?"

"_Actually you can; I'm looking for my daughter…her name's Selene," _she said. She then turned to see a beautiful woman behind the counter with blonde hair tied in bun with a shocked surprise on her face.

The woman's face changed from shock and surprise to anger and she said, "What are you doing here?"

Lana'thel smiled and walked over to the counter and gave a fake pout and said, "_Is that any way to greet your own mother my dear?" _

"Mother or not, why are you here?" Selene asked under the guise of Yamanaka Suki.

"_Can't a Mother visit her only daughter to see how she is faring in the world of mortals?" _ Lana'thel said with a smirk. She then picked up a family portrait of Selene, Inoichi and Ino. "_By the way I must say dear you look ravishing as a blonde, and I must say Yamanaka isn't that bad on the eyes". _

Selene knew her mother was up to something so she sighed and said, "Just tell me what you want mother?"

"_Well so much for small talk; I did come here with a purpose today actually. I was wondering what you had planned regards too little Ino's future? I assume she's going to follow in her father's footsteps and be a Shinobi?" _ she asked.

"Unfortunately yes; to be honest I'd much rather her stay a civilian and run the flower shop. Why do you ask?" she said.

"_Well my dear I was wondering if you might consider having Ino live me for a while. She can learn about her true heritage as a San'layn and she can even be friends with the Prince of the Scourge_," Lana'thel said.

""Prince?" No offense mother but last time I checked his majesty was stuck in a block of ice without a body," Selene said.

"_My dear you have been away for too long. Our master has made his descendent Namikaze Naruto heir to the Frozen Throne," _Lana'thel said.

The name Namikaze Naruto sparked something in Selene's memory. A memory from a few years back when the Yondaime Hokage was in here picking flowers for his pregnant wife and he had mentioned that he had planned to name his son after the main character in his sensei's first book: Naruto. Then it hit her! "Wait a second…are you saying that supposedly dead son of the Yondaime is in fact alive and is going to be the next Lich King?"

Lana'thel who had been examining her nails while Selene had her little flashback said, "_Bright as ever my dear_."

"Ok…I'd admit it I've been out of the loop for a long time but what does the Yondaime's kid have to do with my little Ino?" she asked.

"_It's actually quite simple my dear; you see Prince Naruto was feeling lonely so playmates have been found for him. I happened to volunteer Ino to be one his playmates," _ she said.

"What gives you the right to volunteer my daughter for anything!?" Selene said with anger in her voice.

Lana'thel was not fazed by her daughter's anger one bit, hell she'd be shocked if Selene wasn't angry at all. "_I was only doing what I thought best for her," _she said.

"Don't give me that bull shit, you haven't even met her and yet trying to justify your lust for power by claiming that you have my baby's best interest at heart," Selene said.

"_Selene, just listen to what I have to say. Like you said yourself Ino is going to be a ninja, now I'm willing to bet that regardless of how you might try to prevent it she's going to end up fawning after some boy who will never give her the time of day just like what happened to both of us when we were younger. And imagine if she puts all her time into get said boy instead of training? She could easily be killed on a mission…or worse. I would save her from that." _Lana'thel said in all seriousness.

Selene tried to come up with a counter argument but couldn't. She knew her mother was right; she sighed and then said, "Fine…you win. But I have to discuss it with Inoichi, and I reserve the right to come visit her any time is wish."

"_But of course. I'll be back later for little Ino," _she said and then left the shop. She then walked into the adjacent alley where Koga was waiting.

"So how'd it go?" he asked.

"_Just as planned; now all my daughter has to do is convince her husband that sending Ino with us is the right thing and then poof mission accomplished. What about you?" _ Lana'thel asked.

Koga smirked and said, "I got a plan though I have to wait for nightfall for it."

Lana'thel raised an eyebrow and asked, "_And what would your plan involve_? _If you don't mind me asking." _

Koga let loose a predatory grin and said, "Well let's just say I'm going to have to assert my dominance of my ex-wife Tsume." "_But before I do that I need to meet up with an old friend,"_ Koga thought to himself.

Lana'thel rolled her eyes and said, "_Good luck with that." _ Koga chuckled and then he disappeared in a flash leaving the Queen of the San'layn alone in the alley.

********

Koga reappeared on a roof top a few blocks away and waited a few moments before another person appeared there. It was a woman who looked to be in her late twenties or early thirties dressed in an expensive deep blue kimono. Her most notable features was her long blue hair and milky white eyes.

"I'm glad you got my message Mizore-chan," Koga said.

Hyuga Mizore looked at her former teammate and said, "You said you knew what happened to my baby. Now tell me where is Hinata!"

"How bout I show you," he said. He then reached out pulled out a metal disk. He then said an incantation then out of the disk an image of Hinata playing with blocks with Naruto and Gaara appeared. "As you can see she is perfectly fine in fact just look at her…she's playing with kids her age and more importantly she's happy. "

Mizore was shocked. There was here daughter smiling, laughing and playing. It made it her feel warm inside to see her baby safe and sound. She then noticed the blonde boy and noticed that something was familiar. "Who's the blonde boy?"

"Why that is Prince Namikaze Naruto; and yes before you ask he is Minato and Kushina's boy. Little Hinata is currently his playmate and friend…and maybe one day future queen. But the point is she's safe and sound and not a part of some Kumo Breeding program." He added.

Tears filled Mizore's eyes and she hugged Koga and said, "Thank you…for showing me that my daughter is safe."

Koga nodded and said, "I'm sorry but you must keep this a secret. Hell I don't think I was supposed to tell you about her but I did because I knew you'd be dying on the inside worrying about her. I can't bring her back, but I can look out after her as well as act as a secret messenger between the two of you."

"Thank…you…Koga-kun…" she said as she dried her tears. She then reached into her kimono and pulled out a silver necklace with the Hyuga Clan crest on it. "Please give this to her…and tell her I love her very much."

Koga nodded and said, "I will." He then vanished with a flash leaving Mizore all alone sad and furious that she couldn't be with her daughter but relived and joyful knowing that she was safe and protected.

Her thoughts then turned to young Naruto and she said softly, "And to think Kushina-chan and I were joking about trying to set those two up when they were teens. To think that they would be brought together like this…it must be fate"

************

Eventually the sun set and the full moon rose of Konoha. From his downwind perch overlooking the Inuzuka compound he could feel the power that the moon was dousing him with. Patiently he waited until Tsume came out to do some late night practicing without her dog partner Kuromaru.

With heighted sense of smell he took in his ex-wife's scent, which was a mix of oranges and pine. But there was also a hidden scent that made his more primal instincts kick in. "Perfect," he said to himself. He then shouted, "I hate to break it to you Tsume-chan but your form still sucks."

Tsume who had practicing froze when she heard the voice of her ex-husband. She then turned around and saw him up in a tree and growled. "What do you want traitor?" she asked, her voice seething with anger.

Koga laughed and said, "I've come back to take back what is mine in the name of my King." He then jumped down to square off against Tsume.

Tsume laughed and said, "I burned all of the stuff you left behind months ago. So do us all a favor and leave before I'm tempted to gut you where you stand."

Koga said, "I'd like to see you try."

Not bothering with a response Tsume charged at Koga, but much to her surprise Koga disappeared and then reappeared behind her. She cried in pain as she felt Koga bite her where the neck met the shoulder. She then elbowed Koga in the gut that sent him tumbling backward. She then reached for the wound and tried to apply pressure. She spat and said, "This is low even for you Koga."

But as soon as she said then she felt something pulse insider her, and then a deep burning sensation came to being as if something inside her was dying to be let out. Needless to say this was the worst pain she had ever felt in her entire life. It was so painful it immediately sent her to knees in pain.

Koga began to laugh mockingly as he watch Tsume wither and thrash about in pain. "It always hurts the first time," he said mockingly

"You bastard! What the fuck did you do to me!" she cried out.

Koga continued to smirk as he bent down to Tsume's level and said, "I'm reminding you of your place in the pack…which of course is to be my puppy bearing bitch. I let you have too much power back in the day, a mistake on my part. I thought we could rule the clan together but I now realized that an Alpha Male doesn't share…he takes. So that's what I'm doing. I'm taking everything back in the name of the Wolfcult and more importantly…the Scourge."

"What in Kami's…name are you…talking about," Tsume asked between groans.

"Well you see these months that I've been away I joined an Empire that's located in the far north. They accepted and gave me power beyond my wildest imagination. They turned me into a Worgen…or in the common vernacular a werewolf. I used this new power to take control of the other Worgen and I became their Alpha. Now I've returned to giveto my clan the same power that I gained…though none of you will of course be as strong as me hehehe. Now enjoy your first transformation" he then stepped back and performed some hand signs and muttered an incantation in a foreign language. Then a dark barrier was erected around them to make sure no one saw…or more importantly heard what would happen next.

Tsume began to spasm and she cried out as she began to grow. Her clothes started to tear revealing her skin…but soon the skin began to be covered in dark brown fur. Tsume's already bestial nature multiplied as her nails actually became claws, her teeth became fangs. Then with a loud howl…the transformation was complete…Inuzuka Tsume was now a Worgen.

Koga circled around her like a predator and said, "You knew you ended up being much hotter than I originally thought you would."

Tsume looked at her hand then shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME! I'LL FUCKING RIP OUT YOUR THROAT!" She then charged at Koga with blind fury. Koga did a flip and tossed off his shirt revealing his bare chest.

"Looks like I have to teach you your place again…AAAAAAWWWWHHHHOOOO!" he howled as he began his transformation. Much like Tsume's transformation Koga sized increased, fur cover his skin and so on. He now stared down a very angry Tsume and said in a gruff voice, "Bring it bitch."

This drove Tsume to edge and once again she charged at Koga. Koga being the faster, stronger and more experienced of the two easily dodged every blow Tsume threw at him and he easily countered with multiple claw swipes. Tsume cried out in pain as she felt Koga's claws and fangs rend her flesh. The fight was brutal with Koga mercilessly beating Tsume until it was evident she was beaten.

Eventually Koga stood triumph over a broken and beaten Tsume. Tsume fur and claws receded as she reverted back to her human form. It was a sad sight to see the proud and powerful Inuzuka matriarch covered in lacerations, sweat and blood. Not to mention what little remained of her clothing that only added fuel to Koga's lust.

Koga reverted back to his normal from and began to undue his pants. "To the victor…go the spoils." He ripped off the pitiful remains of her clothing and then flipped Tsume over so she was on her hands and knees like a dog. He positioned himself at her entrance and with a mighty thrust Koga penetrated his ex-wife.

Tsume could barely move or protest as her ex-husband began to violate her. Normally she would feel utterly humiliated, but deep down inside: she loved it. She loved the fact that someone strong completely and utterly dominated her. Koga was right, she needed to learn her place…and now she did.

As Koga thrusted he began to hear the pleasure moans that Tsume was making as he fucked her. He bent over and whispered lustfully in her ear, "You always loved it when I fucked you like a bitch. Tell me you love being my bitch."

"I…love…being…your…bitch…" she mumbled between moans of ecstasy as she began to feel the pressure build up inside her.

"Louder bitch!" he commanded.

"I love…being…your bitch!" she said as she felt her climaxing building up.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" he roared.

"I LOVE BEING YOUR LITTLE CUM SUCKING BITCH!" Tsume said as she came.

"That's my bitch….ahhhh" Koga said with a smirk as he unleashed a torrent of hot cum into Tsume's dripping wet vagina. Koga pulled out and watched as the cum started to drip out of her vagina. Suddenly it hit him that he had just mauled and then proceeded to rape his ex-wife but it had little to no affect on his moral outlook for in his opinion Tsume had it coming…for a long time.

He bent down and picked her up and then with a flicker he was in her bedroom and he lied her down on the bed. He bent down and whispered, "I'll be back tomorrow morning before breakfast to take Kiba away so I can train him properly. Oh…and by the way I well aware that you're in heat; so take care of our new pup." He then stood up and with a brown flash he vanished.

*******

True to his word the next morning before breakfast Koga appeared much to the Kiba and Hana's surprise. And after the first breakfast they had together as a family in months Koga told Kiba to pack his things. After they said their goodbyes in which Koga charged Tsume with a very special mission. The father and son duo left the Inuzuka compound and met up with Lana'thel and Ino at their preordained meeting point. Once there Lana'thel created a portal and the four were immediately transported to Icecrown Citadel. And once they were there they were immediately taken to Naruto's play room where they were introduced to Naruto, Gaara and Hinata. Koga also passed on Mizore's necklace and message to Hinata who was overjoyed to learn that she could communicate with her mother. Once everyone got acquainted the real fun began. Every day the five would go exploring the Citadel or other parts of the Scourge territories.

A week after his new playmates arrival; the quintet of Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, Ino and Hinata were currently in Naruto's playroom playing with all his various toys. Having just woken up from their post lunch nap they were pretty excited to play with Naruto's toys. But then out of nowhere flew in arguably the cutest undead thing ever: Frosty the Frostbrood whelp.

Frosty flew around the room and landed in front of Naruto and let of a kinda squeak to let itself be known. As soon as Naruto saw Frosty his eyes lit up with joy and glee and cried out, "Frosty!" he then wrapped his arms around the little dragon and gave him a bone crunching hug.

"What's that?" Kiba asked as he pointed at Frosty.

Naruto smiled and said, "This is Frosty! Before you guys came he's who I would play with. But we had an argument and he flew off." He then turned to Frosty and asked, "I'm sorry for yelling at you Frosty; do you forgive me?" Frosty gave a squeak and then Naruto began to snuggle with Frosty.

"Umm…Naruto-kun, what Kiba-kun meant was…what is Frosty-san?" Hinata asked softly.

"Oh…well Frosty here is a Frostbrood whelp!" Naruto said. Naruto then looked at his friends and was confused as to why they were giving him strange looks. He then remembered that his friends didn't know that a Frostbrood was. "The Frostbrood are these super cool dragons that serve the Scourge! They are the coolest things ever!"

"Dragons aren't real, everyone knows that!" Kiba said little did Kiba realize the irony of his statement as he was now part of a Werewolf pack, and part of an Empire of the Undead which in reality wouldn't be real ether.

"They are two!" Naruto said.

"Are not!" Kiba said

"Are too! Naruto answered

"Prove it!" Kiba challenged.

Naruto was silent but then an idea came to his head and he smiled and said, "Fine I will!" He then rushed over to grab his parka and said, "Grab your coats guys were going to the Frostwing Halls to meet Frosty's Mommy!"

The others did what they were told and grabbed their coats and followed Naruto out of the playroom. They followed Naruto and Frosty as they began to weave their way through the corridors of Icecrown Citadel. Eventually they found themselves at what looked like a giant platform that over looked Icecrown and the city that made up the rest of the Icecrown Glacier. Naruto then turned to Frosty who was flying next to him and said, "Go find your Mommy." Frosty nodded and then flew off into the sky looking for his mommy.

Ino walked up and asked, "So who is Frosty's Mommy?"

"Why none other than Sindragosa the Frostbrood Queen herself!" Naruto said with a smile.

"I still say there is no such thing as..." was all Kiba could say before a deafening roar could be heard from up above them. The five then looked up and everyone save for Naruto was shocked to see a giant dragon made of up bones and some blueish grey flesh fly toward them and land on the platform in front of them.

"Hey there Sindragosa-chan!" Naruto said with a smile and a wave. Naruto wanting to be more like his new friends had started using the more modern honorifics of san, sama and so forth as opposed to Mr. and Mrs.

Then in a flash of ice blue light Sindragosa transformed from her dragon from into that of a human with snow with hair, very pale skin, glowing blue eyes and a blue and black robe and said, "_Hello my Prince. What brings you and your friends out here?" _

"Well Kiba here didn't believe in Dragons. So I brought him out here too see you!" Naruto said.

"_I see_," she said. She then turned to Kiba and said, "_I take it you now believe in Dragons young_ _one_?"

All Kiba could do was nod and say, "Yes…ma'am…"

"Umm…I hope I'm not the only who noticed that a giant Dragon made of bones turned into a person?" Ino said as she crossed her arms.

"_Indeed. All the dragons posses the ability to transform into other shapes; it wasn't until I got a visit from my daughter Tyrygosa that I gained the ability to transform when me and the rest of the Frostbrood were given a blessing by the Dragon King_," she said.

"There's a Dragon King?" Naruto asked with surprise.

Sindragosa chuckled and said, "_Indeed my young Prince there is a Dragon King. He is very wise and very powerful; my daughter Tyrygosa is one of his mates. I'm sure that one day you will meet him. I'm sorry my Prince but I must return to patrols_."

Naruto nodded and watched as Sindragosa transformed back into her true form and then took to the sky to patrol Icecrown. Naruto then turned back to Kiba and said, "Told you dragons were real!"

Kiba was still in shock and Gaara decided to wave his hand in front of his face. He got no response from Kiba and then he said, "He's still in shock; though I can't say I blame him. It's not every day you meet a giant dragon made out of bones"

The others laughed and then went back to the playroom to resume their fun. This was just one of the many fun adventures they would have over the years. From camping in the Howling Fjord, taking Zeppelin tours of the Storm Peaks, to exploring the ruins of Zul'Drak the five had a fun and adventure filled childhood. But eventually all good things most come to an end and soon enough the five would have start training to fulfill their duties to the Scourge.

**************

Quite the crazy chapter wouldn't you say? Due to a very strange writing process I had started this chapter with the Frosty part and then had it jump five years but I decided it would work and that I needed to write and origin for Kiba and Ino. But now that's done we can begin to focus on the super cool fun things that in store for our heroes in the what should be considered the first big story arc of this fanfic: Childhoods End. TO give a little hint let's just say the five are sent off to conquer a certain snow filled country ruled by a brother killing asshole.

Also the whole Koga Tsume thing was completely spur of the moment. It was intense to write so I hope people don't get too worked up about. This was one of the reason's I'm bumping this story up to M because now I have the wiggle run to have some mindless violence as well as some hot and steamy romance. Also I think this chapter showed two sides to Koga's character: on one side you see his loyalty and concern for his old friend Mizore and on the other you see his dark vengeful side in what he does to Tsume. Really adds dimensions to an OC IMO.

Also the next chapter should be out earlier than normal since it's already half written. And last but certainly not least….don't forget to leave a review! Tell me what you think. Oh and one a completely random note that has zero relevance to this story or Warcraft and Naruto at all…GHOST NAPPA!


	5. Childhood's End: Part I

Naruto:

The One True King:

Chapter 5:

Childhood's End Part I:

The Mission

9 years had passed since the arrival of Naruto's friends and during these years each of them began to follow their own path. For Ino she began to study magic under the tutelage of her grandmother Lana'thel and the other San'layn where she excelled greatly. She also began to embrace her Blood Elf heritage and began dressing in dark crimson, neon green and black robes. Kiba began studying under his father to control his newly acquired Worgen powers as well as integrating the jutsus of the Inuzuka clan into his fighting style. Gaara being unable to sleep due to his "tenant" spent lots of time reading up on runes and necromancy and thus began studying at the Scourge's elite Necromancy school under the tutelage of such necromancers as Heigan the Unclean, Noth the Plaguebringer and even Kel'Thuzad himself when he wasn't off tending to the Cult of the Dammed or off doing errands for Arthas. Hinata was taken under Sylvanas's wing and began training to be a Dark Ranger; but also Sylvanas instructed Hinata on how to run the Citadel to make sure everything ran smoothly. And as for Naruto he was to follow in both of his grandfathers footsteps: he would become a Death Knight. The first few years until he was ten were the most physically demanding as he focused lots on developing his body as well as learning how to fight. After that it had gotten both harder and easier but Naruto preserved until he was one of the best Death Knights in the Scourge.

Today was your average day in Icecrown, dark gloomy, cold and yet teaming with undead and the living wandering the streets going about their early morning business; up in the Citadel things were always busy after all it was the center of the Scourge Empire. Most of the citadel's inhabitants were getting up or already up and beginning their normal routine. Save for one boy. In his grand suite asleep in his king sized bed with dark blue satin sheets, was none other than the Prince of the Scourge himself: Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto was of course dressed in his silk pajamas wearing his Frostbrood nightcap snoring somewhat as he lied spread out with the covers askew. His sleep continued undisturbed until a deep ethereal voice in his head said, "_**Naruto…"**_

"Gimme…five…more minutes Sylvanas-obachan…."mumbled Naruto.

"_**It is time Naruto…come to the Frozen Throne immediately…" **_the voice said.

"But…Sylvanas-obachan…." Naruto grumbled.

"_**Naruto…if you do not wake up…I will order the cooks never to cook Ramen again…"**_ the voice said.

Naruto's eyes shot open and he jumped out of bed and cried out, "I'm up I'm up….please don't take Ramen away from me!"

_**"Now that I have your attention Naruto…after you get ready…come to the Throne room…the time has come for you to take the next step in your journey…."**_ The voice said.

Naruto nodded and said, "Be right there Arthas-ojisan." He then dashed over to his adjoined bathroom turned on the hot water in his shower waited for the water to get warm and then took off his pajamas and jumped in. After a nice shower, Naruto quickly threw on a white shirt, some black pants and shoes and a dark blue jacket with the Scourge logo on the back. He then left his chambers and made his way to the Throne room.

It didn't take him long to get to the Frozen Throne but when he got there he found Kel'Thuzad standing near the throne. Naruto walked up to the throne and said, "You called."

_**"Indeed," **_Arthas voiced said. Then Kel'Thuzad performed a spell and then in a flash a sword appeared in front of Naruto; but this was not any sword. It was the legendary runeblade Frostmourne. _**"Ever since that day twelve years when you were brought here, I've watched you grow Naruto. You have shown your ambition to surpass those who some have deemed unsurpassable…and you have harnessed that ambition into skill…and you have proven yourself a mighty warrior…and now you shall wield a blade worthy of your ambition and skill…Frostmourne is yours now...take it." **_

Naruto was stunned to say the least. He had heard so much of the blade he was destined to wield… and now it was his. He reached out and touched the hilt…but suddenly the blade began to glow a pale blue. And at the same time the seal that Minato placed on Naruto to contain the Kyuubi began to glow as well…much to everyone's surprise! Then there was a flash of bright blue light forcing everyone in the room to shield their eyes.

When the light died down, Naruto's eye's widened and jaw dropped as ghostly figure hovered above the ground. He stood around 5'10 and had bright spiky yellow hair and deep blue eyes identical to Naruto's and he was dressed in a uniform commonly worn by Jonins of Konoha under a white cloak with red flames. Naruto immediately knew he was …it was the man who had given his life to seal away the Kyuubi…it was the man who the people of Iwa feared…it was the man who was hailed as one the greatest ninja's ever to walk the planet…it was Namikaze Minato…Naruto's father.

"Otou-san…" was all Naruto could say as he stared at the ghostly image of his father.

"_**Indeed…this is most unforeseen and unexpected. How and why are you here Minato," **_Arthas asked.

Minato then turned to Arthas and said, _"When I used the Shiki Fujin twelve years ago I thought I was summoning the power of the Shinigami…instead…I summoned the spirit of Frostmourne. It seems the part of my soul that I sealed inside Naruto in case of emergency is merging with the rest of my soul that currently resides in Frostmourne. As for why I am here…it should be simple enough to figure out…I'm protecting my son." _

"_**I see. But I must ask why are you doing this? The boy's soul will be safe…" Arthas said.**_

Minato smirked and said, "_Without the Kyuubi's soul to keep his chakra together and in check…the chakra would run rampant and tear Naruto apart…and I will not let that happen." _

_ "__**Well then…do as you will…"**_ Arthas said. Minato nodded and then his spirit started to fade.

"No Otou-san don't go!" Naruto cried.

Minato smiled and said, "_This wasn't the life I had hoped for you my son…but after watching you these past years I am so proud of you." _ He noticed the tears starting to form in his son's eyes and he said, "_Don't cry my son…if you ever need me…you know where I'll be…good bye for now my son…" _Then the spirit of Namikaze Minato faded away and both Naruto's seal as well as Frostmourne stopped glowing.

The throne room was as silent as a tomb as Naruto watched his Father's soul get sucked into Frostmourne. Naruto rubbed the tears away with the sleeve of his jacket and then reached out and grabbed Frostmourne. It was an odd feeling grabbing a sword that was supposed to take his soul…but the sword felt…warm. It was if there was some presence inside the blade that brought comfort to him.

"_**You have taken your next step Naruto…and now I have a task for you," **_he said.

Naruto looked up and said, "And what would that task be."

"_**You will take command of the necropolis Malykriss and use it to take over Yuki no Kuni. How you do it is up to you. Kel'Thuzad will take you too Malykriss…you have three days to gather what troops and resources you need. Now go," **_he said.

Naruto nodded and then looked at Kel'Thuzad who said, "_This way my Prince." _He then created a portal and the two walked through leaving the Throne room.

**********

On the other side of the world on a secret hidden island was the fabled Mt. Hyjal and built in and round Hyjal was the palace of the Dragon King Galakrond.

Deep inside six figures sat a table and had just watched Naruto take up Frostmourne as well as Minato's decision. A young woman with short red hair garbed in crimson and gold robes stood up from her seat and said, "This is a direct violation of the non aggression pact you and the Lich King made centuries ago."

Her words were directed to the person sitting at the head of the table. The person in question was a male who looked to be in his late twenties with black hair and red bangs. He was dressed robes of gold, black, silver and crimson. He had very tan skin and two black horns shot out backward from his temples.

But before the he could answer a female voice said, "I don't see what the problem is Keri. Yuki no Kuni is a dump for the most part, let him have it."

Keri looked across the table and glared at the woman who sat across from here, she was had midnight black hair and was dressed in a gown of black and gold. "That's beside the point Nalice!"

Also at the table sat two women, one dressed in blue and gold robes and the other dressed in gold and white. These two were different as the one in blue took the form of an elf, and one in white was in the form of a gnome.

The elf leaned over to the gnome and whispered, "Here they go again Chromie."

"You said it Tyri," Chromie replied.

Keri and Nalice continued bickering until Galakrond raised his hand and said, "Keristrasza Naltheria enough. Geez you think after all this time one might think you two might actually get along. But anyway Keri is right this does go against the non aggression pact we made." As soon as he said Keri shot a look of smugness and superiority at Nalice. "But I'm not going to do anything about it."

Keri look of smugness turned to shock. "You can't be serious?" she asked.

"Dead serious my dear; you might not have known it but I've been watching Arthas's descendents for quite some time now and ever since they took Naruto from Icecrown Chromie and I have been monitoring the time stream very carefully and we had come to two conclusions: one Naruto would become just as evil and corrupt as Arthas by losing his soul to Frostmourne or the Kyuubi's soul would be taken and he would do good but would go on to do lots of good before the Kyuubi's chakra would destroy him. But Minato's interference was totally unforeseen…and I of all people should know how much a parent would risk to protect their child after all what Mom and Dad did for me…"he said as voice trailed off and he began to think about his parents final act to protect him during the cave in after the last battle of Grim Batol.

"Forgive me for asking my king but what did your father do to protect you?" asked the last member of the table. She was dressed in a gown of green and gold and took on the appearance of human female with silver hair.

Galakrond chuckled and said, "Well Sera after the fight with my father as we were trying to make our escape I noticed something was holding the earth back giving us a few extra seconds before the Grim Batol collapsed on us. I will be forever thankful that in his final moments he regained his long lost sanity."

The five women nodded as they remembered the last violent battle in the Grim Batol that took the lives of Galakrond parents: Alexstrasza the Dragon Queen and Deathwing the Destroyer.

*********

Kel'Thuzad and Naruto emerged on the other side of the portal and found themselves in the Throne room of Malykriss. Malykriss the Vile Hold was one of the most powerful of the Scourge's floating Necropolises as it was made completely out of Saronite. It wasn't as large as the legendary Naxxramas but it was larger than Acherus: The Ebon Hold, the base of the Knights of the Ebon Blade.

Naruto looked around and nodded and then walked and sat on the throne and laid Frostmourne on his lap. He then said, "You could you do me a favor Kel'Thuzad."

"_Of course my Prince…what is it you ask?" _ The Lich asked.

"Tell Gaara and the others to meet me here as soon as they can and tell Gaara to bring all of our Intel on Yuki no Kuni…we have a strategy to plan…" he said.

"_It shall be done my Prince," _Kel'Thuzad said with a small bow and then he reentered the portal and left the throne room leaving Naruto alone with Frostmourne.

Naruto then closed his eyes intending to take a nap but before he could fall asleep he felt someone approach. He opened his eyes and then he saw a torrent of bats flood into the room and they circled around in a circle until they came together to form none other than Yamanaka Ino: half Elfin granddaughter of Queen Lana'thel.

Ino was dressed in crimson, neon green and black sorceress robes and she smiled at Naruto and said, "So what do you think of my entrance Naruto-kun?"

Naruto chuckled and said, "Very nice Ino-chan."

Ino smirked and said, "Damn straight it is! So…why did you have Kel'Thuzad summon us?"

"I'll tell you when the others get here, but could you summon a table and some chairs please," he asked.

Ino who loved to show off her mastery of the Arcane easily summoned a table in front of Naruto's throne as well as four chairs. She then sat down on the right side of the table in the chair farthest from Naruto. Ino eyes shot open when she noticed Frostmourne lying in Naruto's lap. "He actually gave you the sword…." Was all she could say.

Naruto chuckled and said, "Yep." He then picked up Frostmourne and waved it around to show it off. "A blade truly worthy of a King," He said.

"Ha! You might have Frostmourne but you're not king yet! At best this officially makes you Crown Prince," she said with a smirk.

Naruto was about to say something but he saw Kiba and Hinata walk through the door to his chambers. Kiba had grown more feral than before, his hair was wilder, he had sharper claws and teeth and aura of bestial aura eradiated off him. He was dressed in furs and brown leather with a wolf motif. Hinata on the other hand was dressed in a Dark Ranger complete with hood but her hood was down revealing her shoulder length blue hair.

"So what's the deal?" Kiba said he took his seat across from Ino.

"I'll explain everything when Gaara gets here," Naruto said.

Hinata, who had taken a seat next to Kiba and Naruto blushed a bit when she though how hot and noble Naruto looked when he sat on his throne. Immediately Naruto Fantasy # 10 resurfaced in Hinata's mind. Now Naruto Fantasy #10 was the fantasy in which an Older Lich King Naruto calls an older Hinata to the Frozen Throne in which he orders to disrobe and then has his way with her on the Frozen Throne. Hinata's blush intensified as she fantasized about doing plenty of nasty things to please her King.

"Umm…Hinata-chan are you ok?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hinata immediately snapping out of her fantasy blushed more and said, "I'm…fine Naruto-kun"

But before Naruto could say anything Gaara materialized in a flash of burgundy and purple. Gaara was dressed in burgundy and purple robes like most necromancers and instead of a goat skull helmet he had a Tanuki skull helmet.

"That was quick," Gaara said.

"I was already in the archives studying when Kel'Thuzad-sensei reached me so it was easy to gather all our Intel on Yuki no Kuni," Gaara said. He then reached into his robes and produced a small disk he then placed the disk on the table and spoke an incantation. The disk began to glow and then a map of Yuki no Kuni appeared.

"Ok here's the deal guys; Arthas-ojiisan has given me the task of conquering Yuki no Kuni. So there for as my friends you're going to help me," Naruto said. The four nodded in response but Naruto noticed an odd look on Gaara's face. "Something a matter Gaara?"he asked.

"Well…its like this: years ago his majesty signed a non-aggression pact with the Dragon King. And it seems like this would be in a clear violation of said treaty," He said.

"Gaara-kun's right Naruto-kun," Hinata said.

Naruto smirked and then said, "Well this makes this task that much more interesting. I admit the thought of just invading and concurring was sounding kind of dull and boring. But with this treaty in place it prevents us from directly attacking them." Naruto then added, "Gaara give us a low down on Yuki no Kuni"

Gaara nodded and said, "Yuki no Kuni was formed after the Third Sundering and it developed a climate very similar to the one found in the Northern part of the Grizzly Hills and the Howling Fjord. Most of the time it snows but every so often spring comes and melts some of the snow in the valleys. The country is currently ruled by a tyrant named Kazahana Dotō after he killed his brother for the throne; though unknowingly to him our intelligence shows that Doto's niece Koyuki the rightful heir to the throne was saved by Hatake Kakashi of Konoha; but Koyuki's current whereabouts are unknown. Also on a side note Yuki no Kuni is much more advanced the rest of the world when it comes to technology."

Naruto and the others took in the information and then Naruto had an idea. He smiled and said, "Here's the plan guys: we find Princess Koyuki and have her lead a army to overthrow her uncle and since we technically won't be fighting we won't be breaking any treaties or pacts."

Kiba nodded and said, "Sounds good to me."

"Though," Naruto said with a frown, "It will be tough to find Koyuki-hime." Naruto didn't notice that the aura around Hinata darkened a bit. "Oh well this adds to the fun of it all. So Gaara who was the last person to see Koyuki-hime?"

"Well according to our Intel…Hatake Kakashi. She disappeared off the radar shortly after he rescued her," Gaara said.

"Well then…it seems step one of our plan is to track down Kakashi," Naruto said. He then to Ino and said, "How long has it been since you've seen your folks back in Konoha?"

"Well…come to think of it; it has been a while," Ino said.

"Here's the plan: Ino I want you to go to Konoha and see if you can find out anything on this Kakashi guy. And when you do report back to me," Naruto said.

"Yeah sure…but can it wait till tomorrow; remember Hinata and I have our concert tonight," Ino said.

Naruto scratched his head and said, "Oh yeah…forgot about that haha."

"I can go in Ino's place right now if you want? Remember my Mom is head of the Konoha Branch of the Wolf Cult," Kiba said.

"Forgot about that too; but yeah that would be awesome if you could go and gather some intelligence," Naruto.

"All right then I'll head out as soon as I check in with my Otou-san," Kiba said with a smile. He then hopped out of his chair and dashed out of the throne room.

"I'll also go recheck our records and see if we can get a clue to finding Koyuki-hime," Gaara said. Naruto nodded and then Gaara blinked out of the room with a maroon flash.

Ino then turned to Hinata and said, "I think it's time we head out, the dress rehearsal will be starting in about an hour or so."

Hinata nodded and then asked, "Will you be there tonight Naruto-kun?"

"Yep; I'll be up in the private booth with Darion-ojisan," Naruto said.

"We'll see you later then," Ino said then she and Hinata got up from their seats and left the room leaving Naruto alone once again with only Frostmourne to keep him company.

Naruto sighed and said, "I should have remembered that they had their concert tonight." The concert Naruto was referring too was a special joint performance of the Icecrown Symphony and the San'layn and Dark Ranger choir in which Hinata, Ino and Sylvanas were a part of. Now while Naruto knew his grandmother sang like an angel; Naruto wasn't too enthusiastic about the kind of music that would be preformed. For the most part the music seemed so sad, dark and depressing…but then again when the majority of your empire are the living dead; sad, dark and depressing music seemed perfect.

After contemplating various things Naruto stomach rumbled telling him it was lunch time. So Naruto got up from his throne and was going to take the teleportation pad down to the citadel but then he heard a noise on the balcony. Naruto walked over to the balcony and smiled at the sight before him.

There standing before was an undead warhorse…but not just any warhorse. This one was garbed in armor of gold and blue with skulls and had two folded up wings at its side. This was the horse Arthas had helped bring into the world twice: in life and then in death. It was the horse Arthas had ridden when he lead the armies of the Scourge into the elfin lands of Quel'Thalas, it was the horse that had carried him to the Frozen Throne…and now Invincible was there waiting for Naruto.

Naruto walked up to Invincible and began to stroke its mane; he then said, "What are you doing here?" Invincible gave a neigh as a response. Naruto knew what the horse wanted and then put one foot in the stirrup and hoisted himself onto the saddle and then grabbed the reigns and turned Invincible around so he could get a running start. Once the two had the right distance Naruto asked, "Ready?" Invincible snorted as a response. Naruto smirked and with a crack of the reigns he cried, "Yah!"

Invincible reared up on its hind legs and began to run to the edge of the balcony and then with a mighty leap the two jumped off the balcony and into the air. Invincible's wings unfolded and Invincible soared through the air. Naruto deciding his stomach could wait a little while longer, Naruto steered Invincible away from the citadel and decided to fly over the city of Icecrown.

*************

It was a sunny day in Konoha when Kiba emerged from the portal from Icecrown and appeared in the Inuzuka compound courtyard. And as soon as he cleared the portal he was greeted by a cry of "ONIII-SAN!"

Kiba turned around was tackled to the ground by a brown blur. Said blur was actually a little girl with spiky brown hair, black slit eyes and two red triangle marks on her cheeks. She was wearing a brown shirt and a green shorts.

Kiba patted the girl on the head and said, "Hey there Taki-chan."

"I missed you Onii-san!" Taki cried.

"Ah I missed you too; but will you please get off me!" Kiba cried.

Taki nodded and hopped off her older brother and said, "I'm sorry Onii-san!"

Kiba smiled and said, "Ah no worries; and by the way have you seen Okaa-san?"

Taki nodded and said, "She just got home from a mission a while back and she said she was going to take a shower."

"Ok; well then let's go see if she's out of the shower!" Kiba said. Taki nodded and the two walked into the kitchen and found Tsume in a brown robe making a pot of tea. "Hi Oka-san!" Kiba said with a smile.

Tsume looked over her shoulder and said, "Welcome back pup. So what brings you here from the land of the ice and snow?"

"Business unfortunately; but I think I can milk Naruto for a couple of days off," he said as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

Tsume nodded and grabbed a mug and poured herself a cup of tea and asked, "So what's the business you have to take care?" Kiba then told her about how Arthas gave Frostmourne to Naruto and how he told him to go conquer Yuki No Kuni. He also told about the treaty and Naruto's plan to get Kazahana Koyuki to join them.

Tsume took a sip of her tea and said, "That does sound like a plan Kushina and Minato would come up with. So what does the Prince's mission have to do with Konoha?"

"Well according to our intelligence Koyuki was rescued by Hatake Kakashi; Naruto told me to come here and gather some Intel on him," Kiba said.

"I see…here's what you need to know about Kakashi: he's arguably the strongest ninja Konoha has in its ranks that's not on a long term mission. The only two stronger would be Jiraiya of the Sannin but he's been on a long term mission for years and then of course the Hokage but he's getting old." She said.

"Ok so do you think Kakashi might know where the Princess is?" Kiba asked.

Tsume shrugged and said, "He might…but who knows. I'd say go ask him yourself but he left yesterday with his Genin Team to a mission to Nami no Kuni."

"Ok; I think that will be good enough for Naruto; knowing him he'll want to question Kakashi himself," he added.

Tsume frowned and said, "That might not be such as good idea…but then again it might be a good idea."

"What are you talking about Okaa-san?" Kiba asked.

"Well Kakashi is the last living student of the Princes' father Minato. And due to the fact that the Prince looks neigh identical to his Father it might cause some trouble because the Hokage is still angry over the fact the he was taken from the village as a baby," Tsume said.

"You know to be honest Okaa-san," Kiba said. "I think it was best for Naruto to be raised up in Icecrown."

Tsume raised an eyebrow and asked, "And what makes you think that?"

"Well from what I've read about Jinchuurikis aren't treated very well in their village; and imagine the day after the Kyuubi attack if he announces that a baby is now the vessel of the Kyuubi. I think a lot of people might have called for Naruto's death even if he was the Yondaime's kid."

Tsume saw the truth in her son's words and shrugged. "Well kiddo we'll never know now wont we. Well I got a meeting to attend to soon; so I'll talk to you later," She said as she got up from her chair and headed upstairs to her room. Kiba on the other hand reached for a piece of paper on the counter and began to write a report for Naruto on Kakashi and his current whereabouts.

*************

Naruto was currently dressed in his state uniform minus his crown sitting in his booth at the Royal Concert Hall listening to the Icecrown Symphony and the Dark Ranger Choir as they preformed for the majority of the Scourge's elite as well as those who had managed to get tickets.

Naruto looked down from his booth and noticed that the majority of the crowd was either San'layn or undead Elves but there were many Vrykul and other members of the Scourge dressed in their best listing to the ghostly and ethereal music. Most of the songs played were ancient ballads of symphonies of the High Elves and Blood Elves but there were some relatively new pieces played. One of them was called "_The Arctic Maelstrom_" and according to the program it was written in honor of Prince Naruto.

Eventually it was the time for the final song to be preformed, the program had listed it as a mystery but Naruto had a good idea of what it would be and his suspicions were confirmed when he watched Sylvanas and Lana'thel took center stage with Hinata and Ino behind them with the choir.

Soon the Orchestra began to play a very familiar tune from Naruto's childhood: "_The Lament of the Highbourne"_. When he was a child Sylvanas had often sung this ballad to help him fall asleep because of the soothing hypnotic feeling of the song and it also helped that Sylvanas had the voice of an angel.

Naruto began humming the ballad to himself as he closed his eyes and let the voices of his Obaa-san, and friends cast a hypnotic melody over the crowd. It was interesting to hear the four sing the song as opposed to just hearing Sylvanas sing it. He was really surprised how well the four voices melded into one, though he could easily pick out the different voices. The one that really surprised him was Hinata's voice. He didn't realize his oldest friend had such a beautiful singing voice.

Soon enough the song was over and the concert hall erupted in applause. Naruto gave them a standing ovation as he clapped for them as they took a bow. And with that the concert was over. Naruto then left his private booth and headed down his private corridor to Hinata and Ino's dressing room to congratulate his friends on a great performance.

When Naruto arrived at the door he was greeted by the chamberlain he had sent out to get some bouquets for his friends.

"I got the bouquets you requested my prince, " the chamberlain replied with a bow.

"Thank you," Naruto said as he took the bouquets.

"I live to serve my Prince," the chamberlain replied and then with another bow he left.

Naruto opened the door and put on his signature smile and said, "Great performance Ino-chan, Hinata-chan!"

Ino, who was still in her crimson red gown, smiled and said as Naruto gave her a bouquet of red roses, "Thank you Naruto; this was very sweet of you."

"No worries," he said. He then turned to Hinata, who was wearing a dark blue gown, and gave her a bouquet of orchids and said, "You have a beautiful singing voice Hinata-chan."

Hinata blushed and accepted the bouquet. "Thank you very much Naruto-kun; but I'm nothing special," she said.

"Don't sell yourself short Hinata-chan! You have a great voice; hell with some practice I think you'll end up being a better singer than Sylvanas-obasan!" Naruto said.

But before Hinata could say anything there was a knock on the door. Naruto opened the door and saw that a chamberlain was there waiting for him. "Yes?" Naruto asked.

"My Prince this just arrived from Lord Kiba," the messenger said and handed Naruto a letter.

"Thank you; your dismissed," Naruto said with a nod.

The messenger gave a quick bow and said, "Thank you my Prince." Then he walked off down the hall.

Naruto closed the door and unfolded the letter. His eyes darted over the words and a smirk came formed on his face. He then turned to the girls and said, "I'm sorry to cut your celebration short girls, but we leave for Nami no Kuni tomorrow at noon."

***********

Well folks there you go, sorry for the delay. I got way too caught up in rekindling my love for DBZ…CURSE YOU TEAM FOURSTAR! So if you happen to like DBZ go check out my story DBZ: The Remix! But back to Naruto business: due to insane amount of essays I have to write in the next couple of weeks plus finals; don't expect much in the form of updates. I'll try to get the next part of Childhood's end up before the New Year but no guarantees.

Anyway I hoped you liked this chapter and don't forgot to leave a review


	6. Childhood's End: Part II

Naruto:

The One True King:

Chapter 6:

Childhood's End Part II:

Nami and Uzu

Opening Author's Note: I'm amazed at how well this story is being received by you, the readers. I love seeing the ideas you guys suggest, I love seeing all the favorites and story alert notifications…needless to say I'm having a blast with this story.

Now I have a certain policy regarding reviews that are of exceptional quality. Now lots of times I'll send a response to your review but sometimes that's not possible. Now I wanna send out a very special shout out to Nobody (he's a real person…I think): When I first saw your review I was shocked to see the length of it. Needless to say friend you set a record. I'm sorry the whole Tsume/Koga thing upset you…it was hard to write but needless to say Tsume and Koga have some issues they're going to be working out and hopefully they'll come to understand each other once again. Also I'm glad you like Taki…I must say I'm a sucker for the cute little sister archetype so I had to give someone a cute little sister. As for you lengthy suggestion I'm going to have to decline on about say 99% of it. If I took the lengthy path you suggested than I wouldn't be telling my story…I'd be telling yours. So sorry man; though you did have an idea of what I have planned for Sasuke.

Speaking of everyone's favorite Avenging Ninja, some of you asked what's in store for him and how will he act when Team 7 encounters Naruto and Co. I don't want to give away too much…but let's just say he won't be "prepared" in their initial encounter. Now maybe I've said too much, for the hardcore WoW fans probably have already figured it out. Also some people are wondering about the Chunin Exam and how's that's going to play out. First off let me say this: the Chunin Exam is by far my favorite arc in the Naruto I. It greatly added scope to the original story. As for MY Chunin Exam let's just say Naruto's on a mission from Arthas to "punish" someone for stealing secrets from the Scourge. As for who this someone is…figure it out… your smart people.

Also for this chapter I wanna say this: for the most part so far we've seen Naruto retain his Narutoness in spite of whom and where he was raised. In this chapter we're going to see a little bit of the darker side of the Prince of the Scourge. Now on with the show!

****

In his throne room aboard Malykriss, Naruto let out a sigh. He was bored out of his mind. He and his troops had left Icecrown the day before and now they were on their way to Nami no Kuni to talk to the infamous shinobi Hatake Kakashi.

"So bored….," Naruto said to no one in particular. Then Frostmourne, who was continently floating in its stand next to Naruto, started to glow an icy blue and then the spirit of Namikaze Minato appeared.

"_Bored kiddo?"_ asked the spirit.

Naruto shot his father and look and said dripping with sarcasm, "You're a genius."

Minato began to laugh and said, "_Your mother used to say that all the time in the exact same way_." But then the laughing stopped and began to reminisce about the love of his life: Uzumaki Kushina.

"Whatever happened to Okaa-san?" Naruto asked. "Arthas-ojisan told me she was dead. But from the little info I've gathered on her I learned that she was a powerful ninja; I would have figured he'd would have risen her as a Death Knight by now or something," He added.

"_You make a very valid point son," _Minato said.

Naruto then smiled and said, "Maybe then there's a chance she's alive!"

Minato shrugged and said with a faint bit of hope, "_Maybe…" _

Naruto was smart enough to get what he was implying so he decided to changes the subject slightly and asked, "From our map's it seems that Uzu no Kuni isn't that far from Nami; perhaps we could visit?"

Minato chuckled and said, "_That would be nice; but remember Naruto…you're in charge…you make the decisions." _

Naruto blinked and then rubbed the back his head and chuckled, "He he guess I forgot about that." Naruto then looked at his watch and said, "Bout time for a surprise inspection of the troops, talk too you later Otou-san." Naruto then waved and left the room, leaving Minato to return to Frostmourne.

****

Meanwhile in the Frozen Throne Arthas was too busy watching Naruto to notice a portal form in front of him. And out of said portal stepped out Galakrond the Dragon King.

Galakrond smirked and said, "Long time no see Arthas." As soon as this was said Arthas' attention was pulled away from Naruto and now was focused solely on the being in front of him.

_"Why are you here?" _ Arthas demanded.

Galakrond smirked and said, "Just wanted to check up on you, see how things are going. But alas I wanted to inform that I am very well aware of the mission you assigned Naruto. Remember Arthas…I'm always watching." He then turned around created another portal and left the room.

******

A few days later Naruto walked down the streets of the main town in Nami no Kuni; he was garbed in a dark blue travelers cloak that had a mouth covering so the only part of him you could his eyes.

The town if you could call it that, was pathetic looking, the buildings looked like would collapse at any minute, and Naruto could feel the despair of the people as he passed them by. Part of him took a sadistic pleasure in seeing those who were very less fortunate than him but the other part wanted to do something for them to ease their pain and suffering.

"_Maybe I can find a way to annex this country as well; these people need a protector to protect them from scum like Gato…one thing at a time Naruto first we acquire Yuki then we move onto other nations," _ Naruto thought to himself as he made his way to the bridge that was being constructed.

Once there he noticed a thick dense fog had formed on the bridge. Now as Naruto had a knack for Frost spells due to a wind and water elemental proficiency that he and inherited from his parents he immediately knew that this was no normal fog. _ "Something's up better check it out," _he thought to himself as he instinctively drew Frostmourne from where it hung from his belt. Naruto then proceeded to enter the fog not knowing what was on the other side.

What Naruto found on the other side was what appeared to be three kids his age surrounded by mirrors that were made of ice. He noticed that the kids in the looked they were getting their assed kicked severely. One kid was on the ground with what looked like a dozen or so Senbon needles sticking out of him, a girl with long pink hair was bent over trying to wake him up while another boy with a duck's but haircut was standing up trying to protect his teammates from the onslaught that they were enduring.

"_This must be Kakashi's Genin Team…looks like they're getting their asses kicked too. Hmm maybe if I save their asses it will make getting the info out of Kakashi easier," _thought to himself. He then vanished with a dark blue blur only to reappear in front of Kakashi's Genin team.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded the one with the duck's butt haircut.

"Do not worry…I'm an ally," Naruto said. He then turned to the mirror in front of him and looked at what seemed to be a kid about their age wearing a Hunter Nins mask. "I'm only going to say this once, give up or you're dead," Naruto said with a smirk.

"I do not know who you are stranger…but if you side with them I must cut you down," said a soft and very feminine voice.

Naruto snorted and said, "You're more than welcome to try."

"As you wish," the image of the Hunter Nin said. He then faded away from sight. Naruto stabbed Frostmourne into the ground and then assumed a horse stance and crossed his arms in front of his body in a defensive stance and began to gather the chakra of the Kyuubi within him.

Then out of all the mirrors dozens of needles that seemed to be made of nice shot out. Naruto smirked and moved his arms so they were perpendicular to the ground and cried out, "Blood Boil!"

Then a wave of dark red chakra emerged from Naruto's body which crashed into the ice needles causing them to melt, but then wave continued and hit each of the mirrors melting them with ease. Due to his defense melting the Hunter Nin jumped out of the mirror he was in to avoid the wave of chakra.

Naruto smirked as he saw his opponent jump out the mirror and thought to himself, "_Just as planned." _ He then raised his hand out and said, "Strangulate!" The Hunter Nin then began to float a few inches off the ground and began trying to gasp for air and his hand tried to pry off the dark ethereal chain that formed around his neck cutting off his precious air supply.

Naruto then pulled Frostmourne out of the ground and walked over to the choking Hunter Nin and said, "I gave you your chance to run." Naruto smirked as he thrust Frostmourne into the Hunter Nin's torso. He then yanked the sword out and he watched as the body fell to the ground. The Hunter Nin then began to choke up blood but he somehow managed to say softly, "I'm… sorry…Zabuza-sama…I failed…you…"

Naruto then turned to the three Genin behind him. He noticed the boy who earlier demanded who he was, eyes were wide open and a shocked expression was plastered all over his face. Naruto walked passed him and bent down to the boy who full of Senbon needles. Being a Death Knight, Naruto could easily tell the difference between a corpse and living body. He stabbed Frostmourne into the ground then bent down and carefully yanked out the two Senbon needles in the boy's throat. He then turned to the pink haired girl and said, "Your teammate is still alive so don't worry." He reached for something in his cloak and handed the girl an ointment case. "Apply this to your friends wounds and he'll be fine before you know it and don't worry the stuff is medicine," he added.

The girl nodded and began applying the ointment to boys' wounds. Naruto the stood up and yanked Frostmourne out the ground where he had stabbed it into the ground. The girl had finished removing the needles and applying the ointment to her teammate. She then looked over to her other teammate and said, "Who was that Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looked over to the lifeless body of the hunter and then to the Pink haired girl and said, "I don't know Sakura…but whomever the hell he is…he's strong."

Sakura nodded and said, "I'm glad he was on our side."

Sasuke didn't respond, but thought to himself, "_I wish I had that kind of power so I can fulfill my ambition!" _

_*****  
_

Hatake Kakashi was one of the most feared Ninja in all of the Elemental Nations for various reasons. The Suna Nins feared him for being the son of the Konoha no Shiori Kiba, Iwa Nins feared him for being the last living student of the Yondaime Hokage and well just about everyone else feared him for his Sharingan eye. But despite all of his power he did have his weaknesses: one being how much chakra his Sharingan eye used and his opponent: the infamous Momochi Zabuza was exploiting severely.

"What's wrong Kakashi, getting tired?" Zabuza said with a smirk.

"I could ask you the same thing Zabuza," Kakashi replied.

Zabuza grunted but knew Kakashi was telling the truth. "Well then let's finish this," Zabuza cried out as he charged at Kakashi. Kakashi shifted into a defensive stance but his eye widened when somehow Zabuza found himself bound together by chains of ice.

"What the blazes!" Zabuza cried.

"I'm sorry but I can't have you killing Hatake-san," said a cold voice.

The two turned to see a cloaked figure emerged from the mist wielding a sword that emitted off it a dark aura. The figured walked in between the two and turned and glared at Zabuza and said, "I have business with Hatake-san so I can't let you kill him. Now I'll give you the same offer I gave your little helper…leave or die."

Zabuza started to chuckle and said, "It's good to see that there is hope for the next generation." He then focused his chakra and began to melt the ice chains. Once free from them he pointed the infamous Kubikiri Hōchō at the cloaked figure and said, "Your dead kid."

The figure raised up his odd looking sword and said, "I must say it's an honor to duel the infamous Kubikiri Hocho but it is nothing compared to Frostmourne."

Zabuza charged at the cloaked figure and used the momentum to swing his giant blade in swipe that would cleave the boy in half. And it did cleave the cloak in half not the boy. Zabuza then spun around and saw the boy was standing behind him dressed in black pants, with dark grey toe closed ninja shoes, a dark blue belt with a skull belt buckle and a chain loop that he assumed was used to holster his blade, an icy blue scarf that cover the lower part of the boys face, and a dark blue jacket with a hood that was up. He also noticed that boy had some armor sewed to his clothes namely his knees and shins as well as the gauntlets and two shoulder guards on the jacket.

Zabuza chuckled again and said, "Perhaps this will be fun after all."

He then charged again but instead of dodging the boy parried the blow with ease as if it was nothing. The boy smirked and said, "Surely you can do better than that."

Zabuza roared and spun his blade in a vertical motion and brought it down, but the boy easily parried the blow and used his momentum to push Zabuza then with a quick countermove slash he severed Zabuza's left arm at the elbow and cut the Kubikiri Hocho in half.

"ARRHHH!" Zabuza cried out in pain. Blood began to poor from his severed arm and he glared daggers at the boy.

"Looks like you've been…disarmed hahaha!" the boy said with a sadistic chuckle.

"I'll KILL YOU!" Zabuza cried out in rage as he grabbed the half of Kubikiri Hocho with the hilt with his right hand and in angry rage charged at the boy.

The boy raised his hand and said, "Howling Blast". Then out of nowhere a torrent of ice cold wind blew Zabuza back words into a pile of machinery. But as soon as a the winds died down a ethereal purple energy shot out of the boys palm and grabbed Zabuza flinging him toward the boy.

As his body flew at the boy Zabuza watched as the boy raised the sword over his shoulders. The Ninja ran at him at equal speed and then the boy used both hands to swing the sword in a diagonal slash. He cried out in pain as he felt the sword slice through his flesh cleaving his body in two.

The boy landed and looked over to where the two pieces of the infamous Momochi Zabuza landed. He then looked over to where Kakashi was standing with look of surprise in his one Sharingan eye. He also noticed that the two conscious Genin were carrying their knocked out teammate to where their sensei was standing.

"So much for the fabled Demon of the Mist; oh well looks I won't have to kill him," said a voice to the left of them. The ninja and hooded kid turned to their left and saw a short man with glasses ahead of a group of about fifty hired goons. "Looks like we have to finish the job Momochi started," the man said.

"I don't think so Gato," said the blue eyed swordsman said.

Gato then turned to the kid and said, "And why is that?"

"Because I'm going to stop you," the kid answered.

"Ha ha don't make me laugh, we have you out numbered 50 to 1," Gato laughed.

"He's right you know you can't beat them all!" yelled the girl with pink hair at the swordsman.

"Let them come…Frostmourne hungers," was all the kid replied.

"Get that little snot nosed punk!" Gato cried.

Then something happened that Hatake Kakashi hadn't seen in years: a massacre that lasted less than a minute. The boy with sword vanished and then with flash he was seen slashing up the army of goons like they were nothing. The poor goons didn't even know what him and before they could even figure out what had happened they were dead. "_It's just like Sensei during the war…just not as fast" _was all that Kakashi could compare it too for indeed it was very similar to what happened during the Third Ninja War when Kakashi's sensei Namikaze Minato would eviscerate countless Iwa Nins in less than a second.

Gato looked around and found that he was surrounded by the corpses of his hired goons, and then he asked "What…happened?"

"What happened is that your attempts to destroy this country are over Gato! No more will people starve and live without hope! No more will they live in fear! Now for the sins you have committed and for the countless lives you've destroyed DIE!" He then ran at the short bastard and with a clean slice removed Gato's head from its body.

*******

Naruto turned around and walked away from Gato's decapitated body. He was tempted to use his Corpse Explosion technique but he figured that might be a tad too messy…even for him. He walked up to Kakashi and said, "Now that things have calmed down…I have a favor to ask of you Hatake-san."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and asked, "And what might that be?"

"I'm searching for Kazahana Koyuki in effort to restore her to her right place as ruler of Yuki no Kuni. My sources tell me you where the one to save her from her bastard uncle's coup d'état 10 years ago. I was hoping you might point in the right direction," he said.

Kakashi looked at the kid in front of him and said, "I'm sorry but I don't know what happened to Koyuki after I rescued her."

Naruto had been trained to see through lies, and according to what Naruto had learned Kakashi was telling the truth. He then gave a quick nod of the head and said, "Well thank you for your time Hatake-san; though if I were you I might put more effort in training your Genin Team. Next time I might not be here to save them." He then turned around and walked off until an old man approached him.

"You've freed us from that bastard, how can we ever repay you?" the man asked.

Underneath his scarf Naruto smiled and said, "Live life to the fullest, and don't waste this chance at happiness." He then started walking in the other direction.

"Can you tell us your name?" The old man called out.

From underneath his scarf he smirked and said, "The name's Naruto." Then he disappeared with a dark blue flash.

"_It…can't…be…_," was all Kakashi could think.

"What's wrong Kakashi-sensei? It looks like you've seen a ghost," Sakura said as she saw the shocked look on her sensei's face.

"I'm fine Sakura," he said but it was obvious he was lying.

********

Naruto and Gaara returned to the bridge in the dead of night with a few ghoul minions. They made their wave to freshly dug graves marked by the broken pieces of the Kubikiri Hocho.

Naruto pointed to the graves and commanded, "Dig those two up and take them back to Gaara's lab. And be careful will you."

The Ghouls nodded and began digging up Zabuza and Haku's grave. And soon enough they had recovered Haku's corpse, the pieces of Zabuza and the broken pieces of Kubikiri Hocho. Naruto then looked at Gaara who had made a portal back to his lab aboard Malykriss and said, "You can patch him up right?"

Gaara gave his friend a look and said, "I seem to recall it was I who tutored you in the fine art of raising the dead."

Naruto chuckled and said, "Fine you got me there. Let's head out." Gaara nodded and the two walked through the portal back to Malykriss.

Once aboard his Necropolis, Naruto pulled out his communication disk and an image of one of his commanders appeared. "Commander set a course for Uzu no Kuni," he said.

"As you command my Prince," the image of the commander said. Then the image vanished and Naruto stashed the disk in his pocket.

He then turned to Gaara who had the Ghouls set the corpses of Haku and Zabuza on his operating tables. Gaara had begun using his necromantic powers to reattach the pieces of Zabuza that Naruto had sliced off and a minute or so of working he asked, "So did you get any information from Kakashi?"

Naruto who was sitting in Gaara's chair with his feet propped up on the desk replied with a sigh, "Unfortunately no, the guy didn't have a clue and he was telling the truth too. Which is a major drag because our only lead to finding Koyuki-hime."

Gaara looked up from his work and said, "Well…I don't know if will be any help at all but I did manage to find a small tid bit about her."

"Well what are you waiting for spill it," Naruto said with a slight annoyance in his voice.

"Well according to our covert agents who were stationed in Yuki before Doto's coup it seemed that Koyuki-hime had two desires: one to be a princess and the other to be a famous actress," Gaara said.

"So you think maybe she's currently working as an actress?" Naruto asked with an raised eyebrow.

"At this point we got nothing so we might as well try," Gaara answered.

Naruto nodded his head and said, "True." He then yawned and got out of Gaara's chair and said, "Well once you finish up with these two, start going over all the actresses in our database that would fit Koyuki-hime's profile. Well then I'm off to get some shut eye."

"Before you go…why are we going to Uzu no Kuni? Planning on raising some more troops?" Gaara asked as he took a pause from his work.

"Nothing like that…I just wanna pay my respects," Naruto said as he left Gaara to his work.

*****

It took a couple of days but soon enough Malykriss reached Uzu no Kuni. Uzu no Kuni was a tropical island chain with a giant whirlpool in the middle and several smaller ones outside it. Naruto, Ino and Hinata were gazing over the landscape from Naruto's balcony on Malykriss.

"This place is beautiful," Hinata said.

Naruto nodded and said, "Indeed it is. He then turned to Ino and saw that she had some odd look in her eye and asked, "Everything all right Ino-chan."

Ino was taken out of stupor and said, "I'm fine…it's just that the place is pretty much oozing out magic."

"Maybe it sits upon one of the Ley-lines?" Hinata asked referring to the ancient network of underground magic pathways.

"No it's not that…it seems to me that the power is coming out of the main whirlpool in the middle of the bay," she said as she pointed to the pay below them.

Then an idea hit Naruto like a lightning bolt. He then turned to Ino and said, "Do you think this is the remains of the Well of Eternity?"

Both Ino and Hinata's eyes widened as they considered the idea that Naruto had just suggested. Long ago before the world was broken by the First Sundering at the center of the ancient continent of Kalimdor was a lake that acted as a natural fountain of immense magic called the Well of Eternity. When the Well collapsed during the First Sundering it created a giant storm called the Maelstrom. But when the Third Sundering occurred the storm vanished.

"Yes…you're absolutely right! Uzu no Kuni is located right atop of the collapsed Well of Eternity!" Ino cried out.

Naruto then looked over to one of the larger islands and noticed some ancient ruins that seemed to be of Kaldorei origin. "I think I figured it out. During the Third Sundering the Maelstrom was reduced in size to the main whirlpool in the bay. While the Broken Isles somehow managed to arrange themselves around the whirlpool," he said. He then looked at the girls and said, "Let's take a look around shall we?"

Both Hinata and Ino nodded and then he pointed down to the island below them which seemed to have more modern day ruins and said, "Ino port us down there."

Ino nodded and then the three vanished from the balcony only to reappear on the beach bellow them. Then three admired the beach for a while but instead they decided to move more inland. But little did they know they were being watched.

After about twenty minutes of walking Ino moaned, "I'm tired of walking!'

Naruto then glanced back her and said, "Fine…summon the horses then."

Ino's mood immediately perked up and after a quick incantation out of nowhere Invincible, and Hinata and Ino's undead steeds Midnight and Eclipse appeared. The three quickly got on their mounts and continued on their way.

"See isn't this much better than walking?" Ino said.

"I guess but walking didn't bother me that much," Naruto said in which Invincible replied with annoyed snort and neigh. Naruto smiled and patted his steed and said, "You know I always love riding you." Invincible neighed again in a much happier tone this caused the three to chuckle.

The three rode for a while until they reached the remains of what seemed to be a ninja village. Buildings were destroyed and Naruto could feel that this place was the home of a lot of vengeful spirits. Eventually they reached what seemed to be a memorial of some nature surrounded by a lot of headstones.

The three dismounted but before anyone could say anything a barrage of kunai with explosive notes came out of nowhere and landed a foot away from them. The notes immediately detonated upon impact causing a giant explosion.

******

Then out of nowhere a ninja dressed in crimson and black with a hood appeared and said, "No one trespasses here and lives to tell the tale."

"Is that so?" said a voice.

The ninja's cobalt blue eyes widened as the dust settled revealing Naruto, Ino and Hinata perfectly fine behind a neon green barrier. Naruto looked at Ino and said, "Nice work on the barrier Ino-chan."

Ino smirked and said, "My pleasure." Ino then looked at Hinata who had already had an arrow drawn and ready to fire from her bow. As soon and the barrier went down, using the skills she had learned from Sylvanas Hinata unleashed a barrage of arrows at their attacker. The ninja jumped upward to avoid the barrage of arrows. But as soon as she jumped another barrage of arrows crashed into her body for Hinata had foreseen that their opponent would try to dodge the attack. The ninja fell to the ground and then disappeared with a poof.

"It was a Kage Bunshin," Naruto said.

"Now I wonder what gave you that idea?" Ino said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Naruto ignored Ino's remark and said, "Whoever you are, we mean you no harm but if you attack us again…the gloves come off." The only response that was given was a hailstorm of shuriken from a ledge overlooking the memorial.

Ino raised her both of her hands and they glowed a dark purple and then she cried out, "ARCANE BARAGE!" Then a multitude of arcane blasts shot out of her hand had crashed into the area where the shuriken came from.

"Did I get him?" Ino wondered out loud.

"You need to work on you aim girl," said a voice from behind them. The three turned around to see the ninja behind them. "I must say I'm impressed that you've survived this long…but now you die! KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Then with a giant poof a dozen copies of the ninjas appeared.

Naruto then stepped forward and said, "To create all those Kage Bunshins you must have a monster load of chakra. But like I said before…the kid gloves are coming off." Naruto stabbed Frostmourne into the ground and tossed his jacket to Hinata. He then closed his eyes and began to draw on the Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto smirked as he brought out the crimson red chakra which began to surrounded him like a cloak, he then opened his eyes which instead of being sapphire blue were now blood red and slitted, his fingernails had turned to claws, his teeth into fangs and whisker marks became darker. "Bring it," Naruto said.

"ATTACK!" the ninja cried. Then all the clones charged Naruto but Naruto smirked and disappeared in a crimson flash.

Naruto reappeared amongst the clones and then with a mighty roar he unleashed a blast of pure chakra from his body. The blast immediately destroyed all the clones and then with a smirk Naruto disappeared again. The Ninja began looking around to see where he was but couldn't find him. But then in a shower of rocks Naruto burst out of the ground behind the ninja and said with a smirk, "Behind you!"

While Naruto busted out of the ground the Ninja had created a ball of pure chakra in its hand and had spun around in an attempt to smash it into Naruto's gut. But alas Naruto was much faster and he shoved his claws into the ninja's gut causing the orb to disappear. Naruto then removed his hands from the ninja's gut and watched as the ninja fell to the ground.

Naruto, who had cut off the Kyuubi's chakra thus returning him to normal, bent down and removed the Ninja's mask saying, "Now to see who the hell you are." But what he saw made his blood run cold: he knew who the ninja was. The ninja in fact was a woman with pale skin and a dark red almost maroon hair. Her face looked remarkably similar to Sylvanas's and it was for good reason because the ninja in front of him was Sylvanas's descendent. But more important that that was the fact that this was the women whom had brought Naruto into this world. There bleeding to death due to a whole in her stomach was none other Naruto's mother: Uzumaki Kushina.

"No…no…this can't be happening," Naruto mumbled. He then turned to Ino and Hinata and yelled, "GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW DAMN IT! INO GET A GOD DAMN PORTAL TO THE MED WING OPEN RIGHT FUCKING NOW! HINATA HELP ME GET HER THROUGH THE PORTAL!"

Ino and Hinata had never seen Naruto act so out of control immediately did what he said. The two rushed over and their eyes went wide at the sight before them. Ino immediately created a portal and Hinata helped Naruto carry Kushina through the portal. Ino before going through the portal used her magic to levitate Frostmourne, which was still stuck in the ground, through the portal. Once that was done she too jumped into the portal after her friends.

*****

When Naruto and Hinata made it through the portal they found themselves in Malykriss' med wing. Naruto then cried out, "DOCTOR!

The lead physician aboard Malykriss came over and said, "What is the matter my prince?" He then noticed the dying women that Hinata and Naruto had put on the examination table.

"Save her or die," was the response Naruto gave to the doctor.

"Of course sire," the doctor said as he quickly grabbed his tools and began to try to save Kushina's life.

Naruto then stormed out of the Med Wing in the direction of his throne room. Once there he sat down and buried his head in hands.

Gaara appeared in the throne room and said, "I think I've found Koyuki-hime." But then he realized that Naruto was not in the best of moods. "What's wrong?"

Naruto then looked up and into Gaara's eyes and said with a mixture of despair, and self loathing, "I might have just killed my own mother."

*******

Can someone say plot twist…or perhaps retcon?

Well I must say I hope you enjoyed Naruto's meeting with Team 7 even though they barely interacted at all…but trust me even though their encounter was brief it's something that's going to be on the minds of Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi for quite some time.

Also I must apologize for having Naruto pretty much WTF pwning Zabuza and Haku. But rejoice in the fact that this story will have a Death Knight Zabuza complete with a saronite forged Kubikiri Hocho! Next I wanna address the idea of Uzu no Kuni being located right where the Maelstrom would be. I thought it was a match made in heaven as I thought about it last night before I went to sleep.

Well I think this pretty much cover what I wanted to say about this chapter and now for the Preview!

_ Naruto and company meet up with Koyuki and through some "persuasion" they get her to come with them to reclaim Yuki no Kuni! But is Koyuki doing it of her own free will or is she being controlled? Also find out the fate of Kushina and much more on the next chapter of Naruto: The One True King! _

PS: hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review!


	7. Childhood's End: Part III

**Naruto**:

**The One True King**

**Chapter 7:**

**Childhood's End Part III:**

**The Conquest of Yuki no Kuni**

Well I hope everyone had a joyous holiday, I know I sure did. But now with the holidays over and the Naruto Manga back and the anime actually getting to a good (Killer Bee is curb stomping Sasuke!) part of the story. It's high time I get back to writing One True King.

Now I wanna thank all those people who read and reviewed the last chapter. It means a lot. This story is getting a least 10 favorites a week and that really puts a smile on my face. But enough of the boring chit chat let's get on with the show.

**********

Naruto sat on his throne looking at a hologram of Kel'Thuzad and said, "Did you acquire what I asked for Kel'Thuzad?"

The image of the Arch Lich of the Scourge nodded and said, "_Indeed, it was a simple task to retrieve the body you asked for my Prince. And the package is currently getting prepped for your arrival." _ He replied. He then paused and asked, "_And how is the Lady Mother fairing?" _

Naruto let out a breath and said with a hint of self loathing in his voice, "She's stable but still is in critical condition."

"_Try not to be too hard on yourself my Prince. She attacked the Ladies Hyuuga and Yamanaka as well as yourself and you were forced to defend yourselves. Our best physicians are waiting for your arrival and we have the best neurologists on hand to figure out what happened to her memory. She will be fine. Also Lady Sylvanas is already planning a welcome banquet for her once she's back on her feet," _the Lich said.

"I wish I had your optimism Kel'Thuzad," Naruto said.

"_Take my advice my Prince: put the ordeal with your mother behind you and focus on the task at hand. You've found Princess Koyuki now you have to get her to cooperate with you. It will not be easy, so prepare yourself my Prince," _ Kel'Thuzad said and then the image of him disappeared.

Naruto slumped in his throne and realized Kel'Thuzad did have a point. He needed to focus on the task at hand and find a way to convince Koyuki to help them. Naruto then closed his eyes and drifted off. While on the surface it looked like Naruto had only dozed off, but in reality he had whisked himself off to his mindscape to have a powwow with his tenant: the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

When Naruto first learned to communicate with the Kyuubi his mindscape took the form of a sewer and the Kyuubi was held back by a giant gate with a seal on it. But now the mindscape had changed from a sewer to the Frozen Throne and instead of a gate holding Kyuubi back there was a massive collar around his neck with a little tag that on the front had the kanji for _Namikaze Kyuubi_ and on the back had the kanji for _seal._

The Kyuubi noticed Naruto's arrival and growled in his deep voice, "**Well well well…if it isn't the mighty Prince of the Scourge himself." **

Naruto smirked and said, "Nice to see you too fuzz face."

The Kyuubi got up from where he was lying and walked over to where Naruto was sitting and glared at him and said, "**I hate you so much." **The Kyuubi then began to shrink until he was the size of a wolf.

Naruto grinned and reached and started scratching behind the fox's ear. Naruto then chuckled as the Kyuubi's glare faded away into a look of pure euphoria. Growing up knowing about the Kyuubi and learning to control its power taught Naruto many things about the Kyuubi. One of the things he learned were the fox's weakness: getting his ears scratched and having his belly rubbed. "Be nice and I might be inclined to rub your belly," Naruto added.

Now if there was one thing the Kyuubi no Kitsune loved more than destroying things…it was getting his belly rubbed. His eyes lit up and he said, "**You will?"**

"Of course…and if you play your cards right I might let you out for some exercise when we get to Yuki no Kuni," Naruto said as he patted his furry friend on the head.

"**Have I ever told you you're my favorite human?" **the Kyuubi said as he began to nuzzle Naruto with his muzzle.

Naruto smiled and said, "Many times." He then patted his leg and the Kyuubi shrank to the size of a regular fox and then jumped up into Naruto's lap. Naruto began petting the Kyuubi and said, "So what do you think about all this?"

Kyuubi sat up straight and looked Naruto in the eye and said, "**Be on your guard." **Naruto raised an eyebrow and was about to ask why but Kyuubi continued, "**Koyuki's is one of the world's greatest actresses, and even though you've been trained to see through deceit. But remember Koyuki's job is to make people believe what she wants them to believe. Always be wary of what she says."**

Naruto nodded and then scratched Kyuubi's ears and said, "Thanks." He then faded away out of his mind.

Kyuubi frowned and said, "**He said he'd rub my belly and didn't…what a dick." **

*************  
**

Two days later Malykriss was hovering over the city of Eigamachi. Eigamachi was located on the southern peninsula of Hi no Kuni and was considered the movie capital of the world. Thousands of movie stars lived there in their lavish mansions overlooking the ocean. One of the biggest and most lavish mansions belonged to the world famous actress Fujikaze Yukie aka Kazahana Koyuki. Koyuki's house was on top of one of the several hills that surrounded Eigamachi. It was three story mansions: the top containing Koyuki's master bedroom and bathroom as well as some other rooms. The middle floor contained the dining room, kitchen, a study, and a living room and a veranda separated by a large glass sliding door. The veranda had a breathtaking view of Eigamachi and the ocean.

Koyuki entered through the front doors of her mansion and into the foyer to hang up her coat. She had just gotten back from a meeting with some film executives about her newest Princess Fūn movie. It was a long and boring meeting but everything went along smoothly. She then walked out into the living room and was shocked to see a boy with spiky blonde hair who looked to be in his early teens dressed in a dark blue jacket with a bizarre crest on the back. The crest being a dark looking sword with a couple of Hammers, and arrows behind it in a criss-cross pattern all covered in ice. "I must say this is a breath taking view," said the boy.

"Who the hell are you? And how the hell did you get in here?" Koyuki demanded.

The boy turned around and smirked, "Straight to the point are we Fujikaze-san….or should I say…Koyuki-hime."

The whole world seemed to stop for Koyuki as she felt her blood run cold. She tried to open her mouth and say something…but couldn't. She watched the blonde boy smirk and say, "Don't worry I don't work for your bastard of an Uncle. And since we've got that cleared up allow me to introduce myself," he then walked up to Koyuki and kissed her hand and said, "I am Namikaze Naruto, Crown Prince of the Scourge Empire and it is indeed a pleasure to meet you Koyuki-hime."

"Don't call me that," she said with a glare.

Naruto nodded and said, "As you wish. But before we discuss why I am here, how about a drink?" He then walked over to a table where she noticed a bottle of wine was in an ice bucket with a couple of glasses. He then poured himself and Koyuki a glass. He then walked over to her and handed her a glass. "Don't worry it's not laced with anything…cheers" he said and then took a sip from his glass.

Koyuki followed suit and took a sip and was surprised to see how good it was. "So why are you here Prince Naruto?" she asked.

"Call me Naruto," he said as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"All right then Naruto…why did you break into my house and what do you want?" she asked as she sat down on the couch across from him.

"The thing is my country wishes to annex Yuki no Kuni. But due to a pact we made long ago we can't simply invade Yuki and take it. So we decided to take it over using an alternative method: revolution. We want you to lead an uprising and regain your throne and once that is done…you annex Yuki to us," he said.

It was silent for a while but then Koyuki said, "I must say that's quite the plan…but unfortunately for you I have no desire to return to Yuki."

Naruto chuckled and said, "Come now Koyuki, there must be some part of you deep down that wishes to return and kill your Uncle."

"Maybe when I was young…but now I could care less," she said.

"Really now? So you don't care that your people are suffering under Doto's tyranny?" Naruto asked with certain amount of surprise.

"Exactly," she answered.

Naruto shook his head and said, "I wonder what your Father would say if he heard you say that." Koyuki glared and then threw her glass at Naruto. Naruto moved slightly and the glass ended up crashing against the wall. "Looks like I hit a nerve," Naruto added as he glanced between a seething Koyuki and the broken glass across the room. He then smirked and said, "I bet he would ashamed to see his little Princess just completely ignoring her people's suffering and pain." Naruto watched with amusement as the damn that held back Koyuki's anger broke.

She then grabbed a dagger from a drawer and lunged at him and cried out, "DIE YOU BASTARD!"

To Naruto, who had spent years training to fight, she moved in slow motion. He easily grabbed Koyuki's arm and prevented her from stabbing him with the dagger. He then quickly disarmed her and used the momentum to fling her back onto the couch. "It's good to see that there's some fire in you. But who are you really angry at? Are you angry at me for bringing up your past? Or are you angry at Doto for ruining your life. The answer is no to both isn't it? Because I can see it in your eye's Koyuki. That hatred that you have for me and Doto pales in comparison to the hatred you have for yourself," he said.

He then leaned down and grabbed Koyuki's face and said, "I'm giving you the chance to redeem yourself. And regardless if you want too or not you will help me. The choice is yours Koyuki-hime."

******

Koyuki stood on a raised platform overlooking the 500 troops that made up her attack force. There were about 250 nervous samurai before her. They were not nervous to head off into battle but it was the other 250 warriors that made up the army. The other 250 were soldiers in dark armor that seemed to emit and aura of darkness and death. She took a breath and cried out, "My people for too long you have lived in tyranny. For too long has my Uncle gone unpunished for his crimes…but no longer! For today we take back our country…for today justice will be served!"

The half of her army that was made up of Yuki samurai cheered the other half was silent like the grave. "Now to brief you on our attack I present too you Prince Namikaze Naruto of the Scourge Empire!" she added. Now it was time for the other part of the army to cheer. And cheer they did. Chants of "Long Live the Prince", "Glory to the Prince", and "Hail Prince Naruto" could be heard. Needless to say the others were stunned to see such a silent group go from quiet as the grave to as loud as a rock concert.

Koyuki then turned and watched as Naruto approached the railing. Garbed in his usual dark jacket and pants with Frostmourne sheathed at his side. Naruto cleared his through and then began to speak, "Our attack will be strong and unrelenting. We will not stop until Doto is dead. The majority of you will be part of the main force which will attack Doto's citadel from the south straight on. While this is going on Koyuki-hime and I will sneak in from the North and proceed directly to Doto's throne room. By the time the rest of the army gets there Doto will be dead and new age of prosperity and peace for Yuki will be at hand. Now let go of your fear! For today you fight for not just yourselves but your children and their children!" He then unsheathed Frostmourne and pointed it at Doto's Citadel which could be seen in the distance and cried out, "FOR THE GLORY OF THE SCOURGE AND THE FREEDOM OF YUKI NO KUNI DOTO WILL FALL! NOW MY BROTHERS IN ARMS TO RANKS!" he then turned around and walked to the command tent with Koyuki closely following him.

As the two walked cheers from Koyuki's Samurai and Naruto's Death Knights could be heard. "You know in all my days in the movie business I've met a lot of talented actors who gave pretty inspiring pre-battle speeches. But you seemed to have turned it into an art form," Koyuki said.

Naruto glanced over to Koyuki and said with a slight smirk, "My ancestor Terenas II once said that the greatest victory is stirring the hearts of your people. I like to keep that in mind whenever I have to say something uplifting."

"I see," She said. The two entered the tent they were greeted by Ino, Gaara and Hinata. Naruto sat down on a stool next to a map and said, "Ok were going to go over it this one more time. Gaara will lead the main attack on the gate." He then smirked and said, "Got anything special planned for them Gaara."

Gaara gave one of his rare smirks and said, "Actually I do in fact have something special planned." He then patted the giant gourd that was strapped to his back.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's in the gourd?"

"You know how Shukaku granted me the ability to control sand," Gaara said.

"Yeah what of it?" he asked.

"Well I created artificial sand made up of ground up bones. Took a while to make but it works great. Shukaku's been itching for some exercise lately," He said.

Naruto nodded and said with a smirk, "Well then I expect to see some good fireworks then." He then smiled as Gaara nodded with a smirk. "Ok then Hinata-chan and Ino-chan will man Malykriss and provide range support in case something insane happens. And lastly Koyuki and I will sneak in through this escape tunnel and off Doto. Any questions?" No one said anything and Naruto said, "Good now let's get this party started!"

* * *

Hours later the army began its siege of Doto's citadel. Naruto's Meat Wagons began launching their payloads against the walls of the citadel. But Doto's forces would not give up without a fight. From the walls of the Citadel turrets popped out and began showering Narutos' forces in kunais. Dozens of soldiers, Samurai and Death Knight, were killed by the constant barrage of Kunai. But from his mount, Blizzard, Gaara showed little concern.

"Lord Gaara what should we do about the turrets?" asked one of the higher ranking Death Knights.

"Leave them to me…it's time for the fireworks to begin ha ha ha. Commander, tell the troops to fall back to Malykriss and then when I give the signal attack," Gaara said.

The Death Knight saluted and said, "Right away sir!" He then rode off to inform his lieutenants of the order to fall back. Gaara continued to ride forward, protected from the kunai barrage by a barrier he had put up. As he rode up he asked inwardly, "_Ready?"_ A somewhat manic and crazy voice replied, "**You know the drill kid**."

Gaara sighed and said, "I hate when he makes me do this." He then cleared his throat and chanted**, "**_Though I know I should be wary, Still I venture someplace scary; From the Dunes I turn loose...Shukaku, Shukaku, SHUKAKU_!" And as he said this the bone sand in his gourd began to shake as well as the dark chakra within him began to swell.

And in Gaara's mind a voice dripping with anticipation said, "**It's Showtime!" **

*********************  
**

From his look out spot from atop the castle's ramparts Doto's Second-in-Command Rōga Nadare watched with concern. He watched his men cheer when the foreign solider turned around and head back to the strange floating fortress that he assumed was their base.

He knew something immediately was up when the only invader on the field of battle was the red headed boy with a gourd on his back. He watched with calculating eye's the cork of the gourd flew off and what appeared to be white sand flew out and formed a dome around the boy.

"What's going on? What's your plan?" he asked himself quietly.

But then a tidal wave of malevolent chakra crashed over the battlefield like a tsunami. A immediately Nadare knew something bad was about to happen. He watched as the dome got bigger and then in an explosion the sand formed to create a giant white with purple markings Tanuki monster that stood as tall as the castle. The monster roared and then began walking to the castle with the army of dark soldiers following behind it.

Nadare was a seasoned shinobi and traveled the world and learned of many legends and myths. One such myth was about the sand demon of Suna: the Ichibi no Tanuki Shukaku. Though it might have been the weakest of Biju; that in itself was an understatement because the power of Biju was legendary and infamous and only a few people ever fought a Biju and lived to tell about it.

Part of Nadare wanted to flee and panic, but years of fighting had honed a stone cold personality for dealing with threats of this magnitude. He knew for a fact that the Biju could be beaten, the Yondaime Hokage's defeat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune about twelve years ago was proof. But Nadare knew his power paled in comparison to the Yondaime Hokage and that the Yondaime had died in the process of defeating the Kyuubi.

The best strategy that Nadare could come up with that would allow him to see another day would be to flee and live to fight another day. He then turned around and ran off to inform Doto of the situation.

**************

"**WOOO HOOO IT'S SHOWTIME**!" Shukaku roared as he marched forward to the castle.

"_Try not to make too much of a mess, Naruto has plans for this place," _said Gaara's voice inside Shukaku's mind.

"**Relax everything will be fine…I think…oh well…time for some good old fashion destruction!"** Shukaku said manically. He then took a very deep breath and then pounded his gut and shot out his signature move: Fūton: Renkūdan.

The Renkūdan crashed into the front wall of the castle and obliterated it leaving a gaping hole for Naruto's troops to flood which they did. When Shukaku saw the destruction he began dancing around and singing, "**I'M** **THE BEST---------AROUND---NOTHING'S GONNA EVER KEEP ME DOWN!" **

_"Oh Kami why did I have to have the insane Biju sealed within me?"_ Gaara asked.

"**Sanity is totally overrated anyway…hmm you know what I could go for right now...a chimichanga….mmmm chimichanga," **Shukaku said.

"_What in the name of the Lich King is a Chimichanga_?" Gaara asked. But got no answer as Shukaku continued raining destruction on Doto's forces.

***********

Naruto casually strolled through the tunnels of the castle with his hands behind his head was whistling. Koyuki who was behind him raised an eyebrow and asked, "You surprisingly calm. I thought that explosion a while ago was going to do us in."

Naruto chuckled and said, "I trust my friends and soldiers. We'll be fine, so just try to relax. Also how much longer is this tunnel?"

Koyuki shrugged and said, "It's been a while but it shouldn't be that much farther."

"Good, the sooner we get this over with the better…I got other things I have to worry about," Naruto muttered.

Koyuki heard this and asked, "Really now? Because from what I gathered the most important thing to you was acquiring Yuki."

Naruto didn't stop and turn around but he did glance back at her and shot an icy glare at her. "Let's just put it this way…before I tracked you down I ran into something unexpected that's going to be taking up a lot of my time in the near future." Koyuki knew not to press the topic any further and the two continued to walk in silence through the tunnel with their final destination being Doto's Throne room.

**********

Kazahana Doto was not a happy man. He glared at Nadare and asked, "And you are positive that Suna is not behind this?"

"Yes Doto-sama. While the Ichibi Jinchuuriki has always been associated with Suna, the enemy shows no evidence of being Suna nins. In fact several of their attacks seem to be similar to our Hyoton Jutsus," Nadare said.

Doto slammed his fist on his throne and said, "Blast it!" He then shook his head and tried to compose himself, "So you believe that the best course of action is to flee?"

Nadare nodded and said, "Yes Doto-sama." Doto sneered and stood up and performed some hand signs and cried out, "Hyōton: Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu!" An icy black dragon shot out of his fist and slammed Nadare into the wall. Doto looked at Nadare's body and watched as blood seemed from where Nadare had cracked his skull against the wall. "I have no need for cowards," he said as he spit on the floor in distaste.

"You know Doto-ojisan you really are a bastard," said a somewhat cocky voice to the left of him. Doto turned around and saw two people there smirking. One was a boy dressed in dark blue and black with a sword at his hip and the other was a young woman with a crystal around her neck. Suddenly it dawned upon who the woman was and he began to laugh.

"Well well well you sure have grown Koyuki-chan," he said as he finished laughing. His face changed from comical amusement to annoyance and he said, "So I can safely assume that you're behind this attack?"

"Actually Doto-teme if you really want to know the mastermind behind it all, look no further than me," said the boy.

Doto raised an eyebrow and asked, "And who the fuck are you boy?"

The boy smirked gave a mock bow and said, "I am Prince Namikaze Naruto of the Scourge and the future ruler of Yuki no Kuni."

Now this made Doto laugh. "Future ruler of Yuki no Kuni? HAHAHAHA! Over my dead body kid," he said as he began to laugh.

Naruto chuckled as he raised up his palm as dark unholy energy began to gather in his outstretched hand. "You know that was actually the plan…DEATH COIL!" The energy shot out and took the form of a skull and before you could blink it hit Doto straight in the chest and it sent him flying backward.

"That was rather anti-climatic" Koyuki said as she walked over to Doto's body.

Naruto chuckled and said, "It's not over…not yet. Quit play opossum Doto I know your chakra armor protected you." Doto then stood up and took off his cloak revealing his prototype black chakra armor.

"You know that actually stung a bit," Doto said.

"I wanted to test how strong your chakra armor was and I must say I'm impressed. Your armor absorbed enough of the power to prevent the impact from killing you," Naruto said. "It should be a nice addition to my Death Knights armor in the future."

"Kid you don't have a future once I've done with you," Doto said with a snarl.

"I think it's time to put up or shut up," Naruto said with a smirk.

"Insolent brat! Hyōton: Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu!" Doto cried as he sent out his signature jutsu at Naruto. Naruto tried to through up his Anti-Magic shield but was too late. Doto's black dragon hit him head on and sent him flying into the wall and then through it. He then shot another Kokuryū at the ceiling burying Naruto in a pile of rubble.

"Kids these days hehehe so full of themselves," Doto said with a smirk. He then turned to Koyuki and said with a sick smile, "Now it's your turn Koyuki-chan…though it will be such a pity to turn a beauty such as yourself into a corpse. Maybe if you get on your knees and beg for forgiveness I might spare your life and let you have the honor of giving me an heir."

"Hey teme you know you're a pretty sick fuck," said a voice from behind Doto. Doto pivoted and saw Naruto emerge from the rubble his outfit torn and ruined. Naruto tossed off his ruined jacket and shirt and said, "You know that jacket was a gift from a dear friend of mine? You're going to pay for it with your life!** GRRRRRAAAAAAHHHH**!"

Dark crimson blood red chakra poured out of Naruto skin making his fingernails into claws, his teeth into fangs his whisker marks more feral and his blue eyes turn into red slits. But then when he unsheathed Frostmourne the crimson blood red chakra suddenly turned a dark and unholy purple. He then lunged at Doto and tried to cleave him in half with a horizontal slash.

Doto barely managed to dodge the slash but then found himself dodging for his life as a crazed Naruto began slashing at him. Doto did a back flip and then jumped into the air and shot out a Kokuryū from each fist. "**Dancing Rune Weapon!**_"_ Naruto growled and then a second Frostmourne appeared in his hand and then began spinning around creating a cyclone of dark purple energy to protect himself from the dual Kokuryū. The two black dragons clashed with the dark purple energy creating an explosion of chakra. When the light died down Doto discovered that Naruto was nowhere to be found and Frostmourne was stuck in the ground.

"Where is that little brat!" he growled.

"_**UP HERE TEME!**" _ Cried out a dark voice.

Doto looked up and saw that Naruto was above him. "TIME TO DIE BOY! Hyōton: Sōryū Bōfūsetsu!" Doto cried out as he shot out two black ice dragons merged and turned into a giant tornado of ice and snow.

"_**Perfect**,"_ Naruto growled softly and then he quickly grabbed two knives from his pants pumped them full of chakra so the dark unholy runes on the blades glowed a dark purple and chucked at the dark cyclone of ice, snow and wind. He then crossed his arms in a diagonal fashion and put up his Anti-Magic Barrier. Doto watched as his attack crashed into the roof and which caused the roof to fall apart. But then his eyes went wide as two blades came out of the dark cyclone and impaled him in the cried in pain as he felt the dark blades go straight through skin and muscle. He then grunted and pulled them out and tried to limp his way to the exit as the roof started to cave in.

"_**Leaving so soon**?"_ said a voice from behind him as a sharp pain engulfed his body. Doto looked down at his chest and saw Frostmourne coming right out of the center of his chakra armor.

"This….ca…ca…can't….be…," Doto said as the life left his body.

"_**I told you the plan was to rule Yuki no Kuni over your dead corpse. I think when I get back to Icecrown I'll have your soul sent to the Soul Grinders ha ha ha**," _Naruto chuckled darkly as the dark purple aura faded and he returned to normal. Naruto then noticed to that the room was caving in and said, "Time for me to leave." He then turned to exit and ran. And as he ran he looked over his shoulder and smirked when he saw no sign of Koyuki as the throne room finally caved in.

***********

Gaara led his troops as well as the leaders of the local resistance through the halls of the castle until they reached the caved in room. "Where is Koyuki-hime and Namikaze-dono?" asked Sandayu, who was Koyuki's retainer.

"Doto and Koyuki are dead," said a sad voice.

The troop dropped to their knees when Naruto came out of the shadows. Sandayu rushed forward and said, "Please Namikaze-dono please tell me what happened to Koyuki-sama?"

Naruto closed his eyes and said with melancholy in his voice, "Koyuki killed him. The battle between Doto and myself took an unexpected turn and Koyuki had attached a Saronite bomb laced with Exploding Tags. She incinerated both Doto and herself."

"No…," Sandayu said as he fell to his knees. "Forgive me Kazahana-dono…I failed you," he cried as tears began to fall from his eyes.

Naruto bent down and said, "Before she died she had something she wanted me to tell you all." He then watched as Sandayu and the other resistance leaders looked at him. "She wanted me to tell you that you should pledge your loyalty to me and Scourge," he said. He let the statement sink in and then added, "I promise you that you will be free from tyranny. My country has access to great technology far surpassing your own; together we could forge a bright future for Yuki no Kuni."

Sandayu and the other leaders looked at each other and then one by one they knelt before the new ruler of Yuki no Kuni. Though on the outside Naruto wore a strong and confident face inside he was smirking as he thought to himself, "_Everything went according to plan." _

******

Several hours later a shirtless Naruto found himself bandaging up his wounds with some Frostweave bandages when a blonde women in her early twenties walked in and sat across from Naruto. Naruto smirked and said, "Looks like your plan worked flawlessly Koyuki-hime."

Koyuki smirked and said, "It did didn't it. Oh and how do you like the makeover Ino gave me?"

Naruto nodded and said, "It looks good." He then stood up and stuck out his hand said, "Well from this day forward Kazahana Koyuki is dead so...so good luck in the movie business Fujikaze-san."

Yuki shook his hand, "Rule my people well Namikaze-dono."

"They're not your people anymore Fujikaze-san…they're my people and I plan to protect them with my life," he said.

"Yes but of course," Yuki said and then she turned around and left the tent.

Naruto watched as she left his tent and life forever. He then sat down and continued applying his bandages with a degree of difficulty. He then watched as Hinata emerged from the shadows and said, "Let me do that for you Naruto-kun."

Naruto smirked and said, "Thank you Hinata-chan." He then watched as Hinata sat down beside him and began fixing his poor bandage job. "Though I can't help but wonder why you were in here spying on me," he said with foxy smirk.

Hinata blushed and said, "Forgive me…Naruto-kun…I didn't mean…."

"Don't worry about a thing Hinata-chan," Naruto said with a chuckle. Hinata blushed and continued to bandage Naruto up when she asked, "If you don't mind me asking Naruto-kun….what was Koyuki-san's plan?"

"She said that if I were to kill Doto and fake her death she would hand Yuki to me," he said.

"I see," Hinata said.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" "She decided to face her past, and keep running from it at the same time…she'll be fine. Though now there are other more important things to focus on," he said as his thoughts turned to his mother. "Oh and I'm sorry but the jacket you made me got destroyed Hinata-chan."

"Don't be sorry Naruto-kun…it wasn't your fault. And besides it will be easy to sow you up another jacket," she said with a smile.

Naruto smiled back and said, "You know Hinata-chan I don't know what I do if I didn't have you here to look after me." This caused Hinata to turn beet red and she slowly nodded and went back to her task of bandaging up Naruto.

************

A week later Naruto and company, minus Gaara, Ino and handful of troops who were tasked with rebuilding Yuki no Kuni, returned triumphantly to Icecrown. And as soon as he got back he immediately went to see Kel'Thuzad.

"Is he ready?" Naruto asked.

"_He is indeed my Prince. His body was aged 12 years and the latest most powerful necromantic spells were used on him to make the body fully functional. He'll be able to eat, sleep and so on but unfortunately he'll never be able to sire children again," _the Lich said as he led Naruto to a special resurrection room.

"That's fine. Good job Kel'Thuzad," Naruto said.

"_I live to serve my Prince,"_ Kel'Thuzad said as he motioned for Naruto approach the body on the table.

Naruto then examined the body and said, "Time to rise again Otou-san." He then pointed Frostmourne at the body of Namikaze Minato and a wispy purple ball of light descended into the body. Then for the first time in roughly 12 years Namikaze Minato opened his eyes.

**************  
**

And that folks is the next chapter of One True King. I hope you liked it. Sorry for it taking so long to write I had writer's block for a while. Don't really have much to say about this chapter other than it was fun having Koyuki come up with the idea of faking her death. A neat little option C as opposed to her willing join Naruto or have Naruto control her via Ino. Also I decided to make Shukaku Deadpool level insane. So expect future scenes like the one seen in today's chapter.

Next chapter will focus on Naruto's life as the Prince of the Scourge. Expect to see him venture out of the citadel and mingle with his people. Also be on the lookout for some long overdue father son bonding between Naruto and Minato.

Until next time Ja Nae and remember to leave a review if you have any thoughts, ideas, questions and so on.


	8. The Life of a Prince: Part I

**Naruto:**

**The One True King:**

**Chapter 8:**

**The Life of a Prince Part I:**

**Day Trip to Scourgeholm **

WARNING **MAJOR** ICECROWN SPOILER UP AHEAD!

Galakrond teleports into the Frozen Throne to see the entire cast of One True King waiting for him.

Galakrond: The ending cut scene for WOTLK is out and I just got a call from the writer. It seems we're being canceled.

Everyone: WHAT!

Galakrond: Yeah it seems that due to the fact that Bolvar Fordragon is going to be the new Lich King completely screws over our story.

Darion: SON OF A BITCH!

Sylvanas smirking: Pay up.

Everyone looks at Sylvanas with a raised eyebrow: we made a bet and Darion bet that he would be made the new Lich King.

*Darion reaches into his pockets and hands Sylvanas some gold*: GOD DAMN YOU BLIZZARD! YOUSET ME UP WITH A BACKSTORY ONLY TO DENY ME CLOUSRE!

*Galakrond shrugs*: Hey at least you didn't end up like Illidan.

*Darion nods*: Point taken.

Naruto: So what happens next?

Galakrond: Well rumor has it the writer wants to do a truly Epic Naruto/Warcraft cross over with Naruto wielding Thunderfury and being a Shaman. But that's just hearsay.

Naruto: I could live with that.

Minato: Wait one god damn minuet here! I just got revived and Kushina is in a coma! What about us, most of the readers only care about us anyway!

*Galakrond's Cell phone goes off and then he picks it up* Galakrond: Hello? Oh yeah I gathered them all up and told them. Really…get out…cool…I'll tell them. Anything else I should know? Ok…still haven't decided on that yet huh? No worries it's cool. You the man! All right talk to you later*Hangs up phone* Good news everyone that was the writer! He called to tell me to tell all of you that the story is not getting dropped and everything is still going according to plan. Though he's still trying to decide whether he's going to keep Naruto's love monogamous by just marrying Hinata in the end or him getting his own harem of concubines.

Hinata: Do I still get to be Lich Queen at the end?

*shrugs* Galakrond: Probably I mean if you think about it…the writer loves NaruHina so it's safe to say you'll have Naruto all to yourself or you'll be his prime consort.

Hinata: I'm ok with that.

Naruto: Don't I get a say in this?

Hinata *glares at Naruto*: No you don't !

Galakrond: Now without further ado…. We now present the next chapter of Naruto: The One True King!

8

After a long day of having his soul reunited with his body and an extremely lengthy tour of Icecrown Citadel by his son, Namikaze Minato now stood in front of a mirror and stared at his reflection. His face hadn't changed a whole lot, he looked a little bit older but it appeared he still had his dashing good looks. But one thing did jump out at him were his eyes. They were still sapphire blue, the same as his son's, but now they had a glacial blue glow to them.

"_It takes a while to get used to eyes_," said a voice form behind him.

Minato turned around and saw Darion leaning against the door way. "_Is that so_?" Minato asked.

"_Yeah, but like I said once you get used to it you'll barely notice_," Darion said.

Minato nodded and said, "_I see. I also have another question: how come my body looks normal while others are grey and decaying_?"

"_As you might or might not know when it comes to necromancy Gaara is a genius. The kid's literately revolutionizing the school of Necromancy. Soon or later he's going to put Gothik, Noth and Heigan out of a job ha ha. Anyway the kid came up with a way of reanimating a body that allows the subject to experience about 99% of his or her former bodily functions. The subject can pretty much do anything a living can do save for sire children. Basically you can get it up but you're shooting blanks_," Darion said.

"_Well that's good to know_," Minato said in somewhat of a melancholy voice.

Darion raised an eyebrow and asked, "_Something wrong_?"

Minato fidgeted and said, "_Well Kushina and I both wanted a well a big family so we were hoping that Naruto would be the first of many. And since I've been given a second chance and with Kushina being alive…but I guess that plan is moot now_."

Darion nodded and said, "_I'm sorry things happened the way they did, but maybe it's for the best. Naruto's a great kid no doubt about it, but I can't help but feel that he might get a little jealous of any kids you were to have if you could have them_." Minato gave Darion a look and then Darion elaborated, "_We tried to give Naruto the best family life we could under the circumstances, and I like to think we did a relatively good job at raising him. And while you can't see as much now but when he was younger…you could see it in his eyes a yearning for something…I can safely assume that what he wanted was his Mom and Dad. The two people he was denied for so long are now suddenly back in his life, he probably feels that you have 12 years of catching up and family bonding to do and the addition of a sibling might throw a wrench in things_."

Minato nodded in an agreement. Darion's words made sense. "_Your right, I should be thankful I'm even back to be with my wife and son_," he said.

"_Exactly_," Darion said. He then paused and said, "_Minato I've know you've had a long day what with returning to your body, seeing Kushina in the state she's in, getting the tour of the citadel and such and you probably want to rest…but me and some of the other elites have a monthly poker game. You wanna come?_"

Minato smiled and said, "_I have to warn you up front, Naruto inherited the devil's luck from me_."

Darion laughed and said, "_Did he now…well then come on, we don't want to keep the other waiting_." Minato chuckled and grabbed his coat and followed Darion off to go play poker.

8

The Grand Widow Faerlina made her ways through the Citadel until she came to the doors that led to the Halls of Reflection. Centuries ago Arthas had the Halls of Reflection built as his own private chambers. Now with Arthas stuck in the Frozen Throne, the Halls of Reflection were currently used as Prince Naruto's private chambers.

The two guards at the entrance to the Halls straightened up and let Faerlina inside. Faerlina was one of the few who had unlimited access to the Halls: the others were Naruto's friends, Darion, Sylvanas and just recently Minato.

Once inside Faerlina immediately was met by a much warmer temperature than she was used to; the reason being that the first room of the Halls was Naruto's garden. Ever since Naruto was a child Naruto had taken an interest in gardening, an interest that Faerlina encouraged since she came from a long line of botanists. All of his friends save for Kiba took an interest in gardening to an extent.

The garden itself was circular with a small babbling brook running across the middle. Its design was more modern in nature as it had a koi pond, a fountain as well as a small tea house off in the corner. In the center there was a fountain in the shape of a nine tailed fox with water shooting out of the nine tails.

Faerlina made her way through the garden and into the next hall. The hall was long and was lined with artifacts and relics of every shape and size from the olden days. While most of it was armor and weapons there were also several wax statues of some of history's greatest heroes and villains. On the left there were statues of heroes like Warchief Thrall, Son of Durotan, King Varian Wrynn, Grom Hellscream, and even the infamous Lady Jaina Proudmore. While on the right hand were statues of villains like the warlock Gul'dan, Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider, Queen Azashara , as well as a massive statue of Deathwing the Destroyer. Eventually Faerlina made it to the end of hall and to the final room. And as she approached the end of the hall music could be heard.

In the olden days this room was known as the Shadow Throne, a dark doppelganger of the Imperial Throne of Lordaeron. But now it was home to Naruto's own personal massive pipe organ. The Organ was huge and was beautifully made out of saronite and bone. It was truly a masterpiece, with only one rival: the Grand Pipe Organ in the Cathedral of Shadows.

When Naruto was a child Faerlina had give him music lessons, much to Naruto's chagrin. But over time Naruto began to excel at it. Due to Naruto's busy schedule it gave him little time for practice but when Naruto found the time to play…he played masterfully.

Faerlina entered to room and watched as Naruto played one of most classic pieces of organ music, _Toccata and_ _Overture in D minor _by the ancient composer Wolfgang von Bach. Faerlina paused and closed her eyes as she listened to Naruto play. She stayed like this for a few minutes but then continued on her way to the elevator to the right of the Pipe Organ.

Once inside she took the elevator to the floor above the Pipe Organ which contained Naruto's private quarters. Once there she proceeded to Naruto's large bathroom and began to draw him a bath in Naruto's large tub. Naruto's tub was raised about the ground and made out of black marble and it was quite large enough to fit the Prince as well as any companions that he wished to entertain.

Faerlina smiled as she recalled the several times she had to give Naruto and Hinata baths when they were younger. Naruto would splash people without mercy. Giving Naruto a bath was also a chore because not only did he splash and get everyone wet but sometimes he would refuse to get out. It was if the water was a second home to him.

Eventually the jets in the tub filled it up to the edge and she could see the steam rising out of the tub. And as soon as the tub was filled Naruto walked in and immediately went to the changing screen where he ditched his clothes and headed to the tub.

Faerlina tried to hide a blush as she watched Naruto lower himself into the bath. "Ahhhhh now that feels good," Naruto said as he relaxed in the tub. He then opened his eyes and asked, "So did I miss anything good while I was away?"

"Everything is as you left it my Prince," She said.

"That's good. So what's on my schedule for tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

Faerlina pulled out a data pad out of her robes and read off, "The usual: training in the morning, with lunch at mid day. Your afternoon on the other hand has been cleared so you can spend some time with your Father."

Naruto smiled and said, "That's good. Anything else?"

"Actually yes…while you were away you were invited to Princess Amora and Sif's 13th birthday gala this Friday. Lady Sylvanas was kind enough to RSVP for you," Faerlina said. Naruto groaned and he sank deeper into the tub. Amora and Sif were the fraternal twin sisters of King Sigurd of the Vrykul.

"Something wrong my Prince?" Faerlina asked.

"I can stand state dinners and the occasional ball but a Gala? Those are the worst," Naruto complained.

"I'm sorry my Prince but you must attend. Besides I think the Princess would be heartbroken if you didn't show up," Faerlina added.

Naruto groaned again. Several months ago Naruto accepted that because of who he was he would immediately become the Scourge's Most Eligible Bachelor and have legions of fan girls. But Sif and Amora were among the worst of his fan girls. At any given chance Amora would fawn over him and try to cast a love spell on him, while Sif on the other hand would want to challenge him to fight.

"You do know how competitive those two are…especially when it comes to me right? And multiply it by ten considering it's their Birthday…" Naruto groaned.

"That maybe so…but remember you are the Prince of the Scourge; and with that title comes certain responsibilities. Going to the Gala Friday night is just one of them…and you might as well get used to it because it's only going to get worse as you get older ," she said with a chuckle.

Naruto sunk deeper in the tube and groaned. He knew she was right. "But you'll always be there for me right Faerlina?" He asked.

Faerlina smiled and said, "Of course my Prince."

Naruto smiled back and then noticed that Faerlina looked a little on edge. "You look pretty tense, you can take a soak with me if you want, it might do you some good," Naruto said.

Faerlina did her best not to blush but bowed politely and said, "Thank you very much for the offer my Prince but I'm afraid I have a few more things to do before I retire tonight. If you need anything you know how to reach me." She then quickly left the bathroom before the blush took over the face.

Naruto looked somewhat melancholy as he watched her leave. He closed his eyes and sunk deeper into the water to relax and let the stress of the day melt away.

8

Unknowingly to Naruto Faerlina had in fact completed all of her work for that day and after she left Naruto's chambers she whisked herself away from the Citadel and ventured out into Icecrown City in the direction of her friend's villa in Frostbrood Heights. Icecrown City was the largest city in the Icecrown Province and was divided into two major parts. The first part was the Court of Skulls which was separated from the rest of Icecrown by Corp'Rethar: The Horror Gate. Inside the Court of Skulls were two major structures the obvious being Icecrown Citadel, and the other being the Cathedral of Darkness. On the other side of Corp'Rethar and extending out into the Valley of Fallen Heroes for a wise up until the Frost'Rethar: The Ice Gate which cut the Valley of Fallen Heroes in half. Built into the side of the mountain looking down on Icecrown City and to an extent Icecrown Citadel was Frostbrood Heights.

Frostbrood Heights was an exclusive gated community of Villas owned by the rich and the famous of the Scourge. It had beautiful views of the city and the surrounding region and on a clear day one could see Aldur'thar: The Desolation Gate. And the largest of these villas was owned by Lady Jessica Blaumeux of the Four Horsemen. Once there Faerlina joined Jessica for a soak in Jessica's private onsen that she just had recently built.

"So he asked me if I wanted to join him in the tub," Faerlina said as she sat in an onsen as she took a sip from her wine glass.

"_And you said no_?"Asked a shocked Jessica who looked like she was going to drop her wine glass.

"Well…of course! It's not proper…especially with him about to begin puberty any time now," she said.

"_Proper my ass! Puberty is when they're at their best! Their so cute when their confused and yet so hormone driven. Let me tell you something there is nothing better in the sack then a teenage virgin_," Jessica stated.

"Jessica have you no shame!" Faerlina said.

Jessica smirked and said, "_Faerlina I've been in the business of sleeping with young men for centuries. That was your Grandmother and mine's hobby back in the day: see who could sleep with the most new recruits. Ahhh those were the days…though I must say the changes that the Scourge have undergone since then has made the game much more fun_."

"Your preference in men aside Jessica; this is the Prince were talking about!" Faerlina said.

"_Indeed. I can't wait to see how he'll look in a few years_," Jessica said. Then a faraway look of yearning came across her face as she said, "_Teaching his highness in the arts of pleasuring women and guiding him into his sexual prime...teaching how to caress me and pleasure me…and with his stamina I might not be able to walk the next morning! Get's me hot and bothered just thinking about it_."

Faerlina tried to hide her blush upon hearing Jessica's words. But Jessica noticed and laughed, "_Stop trying to hide your blush Faerlina! How bout on his 16th Birthday we'll tag team him for his present_."

"JESSICA!" Faerlina cried her face now beet red. "Surely….you jest," she mumbled.

"_I jest not my dear. I'm dead serious_," Jessica said with a seductive smile. "_The more the merrier I always say_," she then added with a chuckle.

"I…uh…," was all Faerlina could.

"_Think of it…the three of us…a few bottles of sake, some scented candles and oil…him ravishing you like no tomorrow while I fondle your perky little breasts…_," Jessica purred as she scooted over to where Faerlina was sitting.

Faerlina who's blush had somehow managed to achieve epic levels of proportion managed to stammer, "Can…we please…talk about something else?"

Jessica raised an eyebrow and asked, "_Oh …like what_?"

"Umm…how many men have you slept with that were younger than you," Faerlina asked off the fly though after she said she immediately regretted it.

Jessica leaned back in the onsen and began muttering to herself trying to think and then finally saying, "_I'd say over 9,000_."

Faerlina's jaw dropped and she said, "WHAT 9,000!"

Jessica waved off her friend's shock and said, "_Dear I've been an undead for centuries, and you know how many new recruits we had over that time period…a lot. Call me what you will but I think if it wasn't for me many women of the Scourge would have husbands who wouldn't know how to satisfy them sexually. I've been doing the Scourge a service. Speaking of getting carnal satisfaction…when was the last time you got laid_?"

"_Um…let's see_…," Faerlina said but was trying to lie.

"_Don't tell me your still a virgin_?" She asked.

"_And what if I am_?" Faerlina asked angrily.

"_YOU ARE! HAHAHAH you're a 32 year old virgin…oh this is rich_," Jessica said as she began laughing like no tomorrow.

Faerlina glared and waited for Jessica to stop laughing. "I'll have you know that my job for the last 12 years has been very time consuming. I haven't had time for relationships or one night stands," she stated.

"_Sweetheart there's always time for one night stands. But you have to have experience to pull them off, which you don't have. That's takes us back to my plan for the Prince's 16th Birthday. We will have a threesome, the Prince will take your virginity and you WILL enjoy it_," Jessica said. Faerlina slumped down in the onsen and prayed to the Shadow that Jessica would forget this insane plan of hers.

8

Minato woke up with a yawn after his late night poker game with Darion and company. He then got out of bed and jumped in the shower. As the warm water cascaded over his body Minato felt a relaxing feeling he hadn't felt in years. After the rinse he got out and dried off and put on the clothes they had given him.

Minato smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror. The outfit was identical to Narutos. Same dark slacks, shirt and jacket. He then grabbed an apple out of the fruit basket on his dresser and headed out into the Citadel. Eventually Minato found himself in the medical wing and more specifically: Kushina's Room.

Minato was amazed to see how much equipment that she was hooked up too. Countless machines were connected to her to monitor her heart rate, brainwaves and a dozen other things that Minato figured could be measured.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw one of the Doctors walked up and said, "Rest assured Lord Namikaze Lady Uzumaki is our number one concern."

Minato nodded and said, "_Thank you. How is she_?"

"Physically she's recovering perfectly. She'll be back on her feet in no time. Mentally…that's the problem. As you are aware her memory is been severely tampered with. Our specialists have been working day and night but somehow we can't seem to break the mental barriers that have been placed there," the Doctor said.

Minato nodded and was about to say something when an idea hit him. "_I have a friend who lives in Konoha who's a specialist in this kind of thing. Would it be all right if I had him to take a look at her_?" he asked.

"We're always welcome to more help," the doctor said. "Though you might have to clear it with the Highlord or the Dark Lady."

"_I will thank you_," Minato said and then left the medical wing and pulled out the communicator that was given to him and typed pressed a button. A second later a hologram of Ino appeared.

"What can I do for you Namikaze-sama?" Ino asked.

"_Minato-san is fine Ino_," Minato said. "_I was wondering how much does your Father know about the Scourge_?" he asked.

"Quite a bit though he doesn't understand most of it," She said.

"_I was wondering if you create a portal to Konoha for me_?" he asked.

"Sure, though what has Otou-san have to do with anything?" she asked.

"_I was hoping he might be able to take a look at Kushina. Mental barriers and memory recovery is his specialty. If you could meet me at the Spire as soon as possible that would be wonderful_," Minato said.

"Of course, I'll be right there," Ino said. Minato nodded and then clicked off the communicator.

Minato then headed out of the Med Wing and headed to the Spire. The Spire was the central Hub of Icecrown Citadel. From there one could go travel to the Plagueworks, The Frostbrood Halls and The Crimson Hall. Since the Med Wing was on one of the lower levels, Minato took the elevator that took him up to the Spire Hub. When the elevator stopped he was relieves to see Ino with a portal to Konoha waiting for him.

"This will take you to the basement of my folk's Flower Shop. Okaa-san will be able to make a portal back here for you," Ino said.

Minato nodded and said, "_Thank you very much Ino_." Then he hopped into the portal and let the magic energy whisk away to a place he hadn't set foot in over a decade.

8

Minato reappeared in the basement of the Yamanaka Flower Shop and then headed up the stairs to find Selene closing up the shop.

"_Closing early_?" Minato asked.

Selene spun around and was shocked to see Minato standing there and cried out, "Yondaime-sama!"

Minato raised his arms up and tried to calm the shocked woman down by saying, "_Easy now_."

Selene took a deep breath and said, "Sorry about that…you think I would be used to seeing the dead back to life by now. But why are you here?"

"_I need to ask Inoichi a favor_," Minato said.

"He's upstairs," She said.

"_Thank you_," Minato said. He then turned and headed up stairs to find Inoichi sitting in a chair reading a book. Minato smiled at his old friend and said, "_Long time no see_."

Inoichi jumped when he heard the voice of his old friend. He put down his book and his eyes widened and jaw dropped as he saw Minato standing there. "Mi…Minato…is…that you?" Inoichi asked.

"_Yeah it's me. Sit back down we have some things to discus_," Minato said. Inoichi then sat back down and listened to Minato as he explained how he was back and the whole situation with Kushina.

Once Minato was done telling him, Inoichi said "Sure I'll be happy to give her a look over and see what's going on in her head."

"_Thank you Inoichi…I can't thank you enough_," Minato said.

"Minato you've done so much for me, and the village…it wouldn't be right for me to turn you away," Inoichi said with a smile. "Ok now let's go and get a portal back to Icecrown," he added. Minato nodded and the two headed back downstairs and informed Selene of what was going on. She quickly created a portal for the two and they headed back to Icecrown.

Once the two had returned to Icecrown Minato glanced over to Inoichi and noticed he looked a little dizzy. Inoichi smiled and said, "Give me a sec…these portal always leave me a tad woozy." Minato nodded and after a minuet the two were on their way to the medical wing.

When they got there Inoichi picked up the clipboard with Kushina's status on it and gave it a once over. He then turned to Minato and said, "With just me here, it's going to take some time to do a diagnostic sweep of her mind. Come back in a few hours."

"_See you then_," Minato said and left the room. Through the window he watched as Inoichi pulled up a chair and then preformed one of his clan's infamous mind jutsus. Minato the said, "_Doctor_?"

The attending doctor walked over to Minato and asked, "What is it Lord Namikaze?"

Minato then pointed at Inoichi and said, "_Give him anything he asks for, got it_?"

"Of course my Lord," the doctor said. Minato nodded and then left the Med Wing to go spend some much awaited father son bonding time with his son.

8

Later we find Minato and Naruto in one of the sub levels of Icecrown Citadel standing in front of what a private subway tram. Both were dressed in their matching jacket and pants though both had a navy blue cloak around their shoulders with their hoods down.

"_So…what is this exactly_?" Minato asked.

"It's an underground tram," Naruto said. The door slid open and Naruto walked in. He then turned around and saw that Minato was still standing on the tram platform. "Don't worry it's safe," Naruto said with a smile.

Minato chuckled and said, "_Well if you say so_." He then walked into the tram and sat down on one of the leather seats.

Naruto then walked to the front on the tram and pressed a couple of buttons and then the door closed and the tram shot off into the darkness. Naruto sat down and said, "Long ago before the Lich King ever existed the Nerubians built an underground empire that stretched out all over Northrend. Today we use the tunnels that they built as an alternate way of transporting raw materials, food, and other goods from one town to the other. We also use these tunnels as a means of high speed transportation. This tram for instance can go from Icecrown to the Howling Fjord in only 3 hours round trip…it's that fast."

Minato nodded and said, "_That's pretty impressive. So what are we going to do today_?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Well I thought we could just put around Scourgeholm."

"_Scourgeholm_?" Minato asked.

"Scourgeholm is a town on the other side of Icecrown. It's pretty much a tourist town because of the fact that's really the only town left in the Scourge to use Classic Scourge Architecture which is based off of Nerubian Architecture. There are a lot of museums, casinos, theatres, and a bunch of other fun stuff. It takes about 12 minutes to get there on the tram," Naruto added.

Minato gave his trademark grin and said, "_Well then its sounds like we're in for a good time_."

"You bet," Naruto replied mimicking his father's smile. But then his face took a somewhat serious tone and said, "When we get off the tram the enchantments on our cloaks will activate and then too everyone else we'll just look like your average tourists. I don't want everyone and their mother kissing up too us. It's so annoying. I love being Prince and everything but I hate the fact that everyone tries to kiss my ass."

Minato laughed and said, "_Believe me kiddo I know that feeling_."

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"You _know how many ass kissers I had to deal with when I as Hokage? A ton_," Minato said with a laugh.

They continued their trip talking about this and that. Minato told him a few stories about his exploits during the Third Ninja War while Naruto told Minato about many of his adventures with his friends when he was a kind. But eventually the duo arrived and got out of their tram and headed up the secret elevator to the surface. Upon exiting the elevator the enchantments on their cloaks activated and they took on the appearance of a stereotypical Father and Son. No bright spiky yellow hair or whisker marks at all.

"All right let's roll!" Naruto said with a smile.

"_Lead on_," Minato said as he followed Naruto out of alley and into the bustling tourist destination that was Scourgeholm.

8

After a few fun filled hours of doing the tourist thing, they headed back to the alley but Naruto stopped and said, "I got to use the restroom before we head back." Naruto then turned and dashed off and headed into a bar that was right next to the alley. Minato followed Naruto with chuckle but paused as he took a look at the bar that Naruto ran into.

The bar like most of the town was in the Classic Scourge architecture but had a bizarre shape. It looked almost like a…toad.

Minato shook his head and said, "_Could it be_?" He then paused and said with a chuckle, "_Only one way to find out_." He then opened the door and walked into the bar.

The bar was pretty standard: some tables and chairs, a few booths and then the actual bar itself. Minato smiled as he saw the bartender cleaning a glass behind the bar. It was tall man with unruly snow white mane of hair, a tacky white moustache and giant glasses.

"So you must be the little rascals' father," The bartender said with a smile.

"_Yep he's mine_," Minato said. "_Can I get sake on the rocks with a lemon lime twist_," Minato asked.

"You got it," the bartender said as he began to make the drink. Meanwhile Naruto came out of the back and hopped up onto the barstool next to his dad.

"I thought we were going to head back?" Naruto asked.

"_We will kiddo, just going to have a quick drink_," Minato said with a peculiar smile.

Naruto smirked said, "Whatever you say Otou-san."

The bartender handed the drink to Minato and said, "So how about the Prince; conquering Yuki no Kuni will only one battalion of soldiers."

"Yeah, he's pretty awesome if you ask me," Naruto said with a smirk.

"Indeed, he's powerful…just like his old man," the Bartender said with hint of sadness.

"_I have no doubt that the Prince will surpass his Father_," Minato said.

"Indeed. I'm originally from Konoha," The Bartender said. "And to surpass the Yondaime would be quite the feet. Though I'm curious why he decided to name him Naruto. I mean fishcakes? Common," The bartender said with a chuckle.

"_Actually if you wanna know the truth_," Minato said with a smile. "_He named him after the main character in his Sensei's first book and he also made him his son's godfather_," Minato said with a smirk.

Suddenly before Minato or Naruto could react the bar exploded and they were thrown into the wall. Then the bar suddenly transformed into what resembled a stomach. The stomach walls then shot out and bound their hands and feet. Then with a poof the Bartender transformed into none other than Jiraiya himself.

"All right friend, just how in the Nine Hells do you know that?" Jiraiya demanded.

Then much to Jiraiya's dismay both Minato and Naruto started to laugh. "Well Dad should we tell him?" Naruto asked.

"_I guess we should…Naruto_," Minato said. Then the enchantments on their cloaks faded away and revealed their true appearances. _"Long time no see Sensei_," Minato said.

Jiraiya heart skipped a beat. "Mi…Minato…it…it can't be!" Jiraiya managed to ask.

Minato smiled and said, "_It's me all right. Now would you mind letting us go now_?"

Jiraiya snapped his fingers and the wall let them go. "How in the name of the Shodaime is this possible?" He asked.

"For crying out loud this is an empire made up mostly of the Undead…is it that hard to believe that the Prince of said empire might resurrected his Dad?" Naruto said dryly.

"Well gaki, considering your father's supposed to be in the Shinigami's stomach… so yes I find it hard to believe," Jiraiya responded.

"_Well it turns out sensei that the Shinigami's stomach turned out to be Frostmourne, so it was kinda easy to put my soul back in my body_," Minato said. "_What are you doing here anyway Sensei_?" Minato asked.

"Sensei sent me up here to bring back Naruto and Hinata about 9 years ago. But when I got here I was shocked to find the kids being treated like royalty. I told Sensei and he changed my mission to keep an eye on them and should it ever become necessary get them out bring them home." Jiraiya said.

"You know I'm right here right?" Naruto said. "And for the record I am royalty, also we can continue this conversation on the tram. We're supposed to be getting back soon and Sylvanas-Obasan tends to gets scary when I'm late."

"_Right, Darion told me about her temper. Supposedly she's worse than Kushina and Tsunade's combined when she's angry_," Minato said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Well then let's go," Naruto said. Jiraiya undid his toad jutsu and the three appeared in the alley and then headed down to the tram and then off to Icecrown Citadel.

As the three rode along Jiraiya said, "You know I've traveled around the world and every time I come up here the technology never ceases to amaze me."

"_Yeah it is pretty amazing_," Minato admitted.

"Well you should see the stuff up in Ulduar…now that's some amazing stuff," Naruto said.

"_So Sensei, tell me how much does Sarutobi know about the Scourge_?" Minato asked.

"Next to myself he knows the most…and Hiashi knows a bit too but we've had to filter what info we give him. You know how he is, though after the Gaki's stunt in Nami Kakashi's starting to ask questions," Jiraiya said.

"I could have told you all that, if you wanted to know Otou-san," Naruto said. Both Minato and Jiraiya looked surprised. "The Cult of the Damned has penetrated every layer of Konoha's infrastructure as well as the other Hidden Villages. We know everything that's going on…especially in Konoha. We've also know you've been collecting intel on us Ero-Sennin," he added.

Minato then looked at his son and then his eye's shot open and said, "_You planned this all from the beginning didn't you_."

Naruto smiled and said, "Yep. I know you've always thought of him as the Father you never had so I thought why not go visit him and bring him back with us. Think about Otou-san, when Okaa-san wakes up all four of us can be a family again!"

"Wait Kushina's alive?" Jiraiya said.

"_Prior to their assault on Doto's fortress; Naruto and his friends were attacked by Kushina. They defeated her and discovered that her memory had been tampered with. I currently have Inoichi taking a look at her_," Minato said. Jiraiya nodded and didn't say anything.

The rest of the trip back was just small talk about this and that and eventually the three were back in Icecrown. Naruto went to show Jiraiya his quarters, while Minato returned to the Med Wing to meet up with Inoichi. When he got there he found a grave looking Inoichi.

"_What's wrong_?" Minato asked.

"When I went I expected to find was a few sealed memories…but when I dived in I was not blow away. Hundreds of mental blocks are there, it's going to take me some time to undo them all. I had Ino go home and get my things and scrolls. But what concerns me is that the work scream Yamanaka," Inoichi said.

"_But who_?" Minato asked.

"I don't know…I'm the best in the clan and this work rivals some of the mental block I've put into people. But you have my word I will restore Kushina's memory…just not today. I got a big day tomorrow and I'm going to need some rest," He said.

Minato nodded and said, "_Of course. You look like you could use some rest_." He then watched Inoichi stand up and head for the door. He then added, "_I can thank you enough for all the work you've done_."

"Think nothing of it. Besides if the situation was reversed I know you'd do everything in your power to help," he then patted Minato on the shoulder and headed off to his room in the Crimson Halls.

Minato walked over and sat next to Kushina and brushed her hair out of her face and said, "_Oh Shina-chan_." He then bent down and kissed her on the forehead and headed out of the room and back to his chambers to get some rest.

8

Well there we have the much anticipated chapter 8. Sorry for the delay what with all the Icecrown stuff in WoW, plus school, writers block, job hunting…finding time to sit down and write has been difficult.

I think the scene that was the most fun to write was the scene with Faerlina and Blaumeux. Blaumeux seems IMO a lot like the character Moonstone from Marvel comics. Powerful, seductive, manipulating, in charge… it's fun to write characters like this so expect to see more of Blaumeux in the future.

I hope you enjoyed for the most part this Minato centered chapter. Expect to see more of him in the next chapter or so as he deals with Kushina's memory blocks. Also in the next chapter we'll see Naruto attend the dreaded birthday gala of Amora and Sif. Plus what will happen when Jiraiya meets Lady Blaumeux? All this and more in the next chapter of Naruto: The One True King!

PS: don't for get to review =)


	9. The Life of a Prince: Part II

**Naruto:**

**The One True King:**

**Chapter 9:**

**The Life of a Prince Part II:**

**Kushina Awakens**

**COMING SOON TO A FANFICTION WEBSITE NEAR YOU!**

_**One year ago an Elite Shinobi Unit was sent to prison for a crime they didn't commit. These men promptly escaped from a maximum security facility. Today still wanted by their village, they survive as soldiers for hire. If you have a problem….if no else can help…and if you can find them….maybe you can hire…THE A-TEAM! **_

_**Starring:**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

_**As**_

_**Namikaze "Hokage" Naruto**_

_**Nara Shikamaru **_

_**As **_

_**Nara "Face" Shikamaru**_

_**Inuzuka Kiba**_

_**As**_

"_**Howling Mad" Inuzuka**_

_**And**_

_**Killer Bee**_

_**As **_

_**B.A. Bee**_

Yeah so I saw the trailer for the new A-Team movie the other day and thought…wow I could do a Naruto adaptation. I was going to have Sasuke as Face since he's a pretty boy but Shikamaru works just as well, which allowed me to use Kiba as Howling Mad Murdoch and then of course I had to cast Killer Bee as Barracus.

**********

Faerlina walked into Naruto's bedroom and shook her head. There in the middle of the bed with his sheets askew slept Naruto in his pajamas and nightcap. Faerlina walked up and said, "Time to get my Prince. Your meeting starts in an hour."

Naruto opened his eyes slightly and mumbled, "I hate meetings."

Faerlina chuckled and said, "Indeed. Also remember you have the Princess' Gala tonight."

"I can't call in sick can I?" He asked.

"Nope," she said with a smile.

"Damn," Naruto said. He then rolled out of bed and headed to his bathroom to take a nice warm shower.

Faerlina chuckled as she headed to Naruto's walk closet to retrieve his Dress Uniform so it could be cleaned and pressed so Naruto could wear it to the Gala tonight. She also picked up Naruto's standard uniform that he would wear to his council meeting. While Naruto normally preferred his normal clothes, there were times where he had to wear formal clothes.

She laid out his standard uniform in bathroom for him to change into, while she went back out into the bedroom to make Naruto's king sized bed. A blush came to her face as she recalled Blaumeux's idea for Naruto's 16th birthday. She shook her head and quickly made the bed.

Meanwhile Naruto had finished showering and had jumped into his standard military uniform. Which consisted of black boots, grey pants, a white belt and a dark blue button down shirt with the Scourge Emblem on the front, also on the shirts left breast were the various pins and bars signifying his rank as Crown Prince and General in the Scourge's Army. Naruto then walked into his closet and pulled out the cape he would wear with this uniform, and quickly attached it too his shirt. He then came back out and asked, "How do I look?"

"Like a Prince, my Prince," Faerlina said. "Though I wish you would wear your crown more often, it just sits there collecting dust in your closest," she added.

"And sit there it will…I'll only wear a crown when I'm Lich King," he said.

"Indeed. Well, you have a little over a half an hour till your meeting, I'd recommend getting a little bit of breakfast before it," Faerlina said.

"Right; see you in a while Faerlina," Naruto said as he headed to the elevator to take him down to the lower part of the Halls to Reflection.

Faerlina watched as the elevator took Naruto to the level below him. Once he was gone from sight; she returned to her duties of pulling out Naruto Dress Uniform and mantle. Once she had them she took the elevator down to the next floor and head out of the Halls of Reflection to the Royal Cleaners.

()

Forty Five minutes later Naruto found himself sitting at the head of the conference table in his War Room listening to Instructor Razuvious bitch and moan about how his new recruits were shit. Eventually he stopped complaining and Sylvanas said, "All_ right now that we have that done with...we can move onto new business. Anub'arak how goes the process of digging the tunnel network to Yuki no Kuni?" _

Then on the table a hologram of a giant insect creature appeared. "_Everything is operating smoothly and on schedule," _Anub'arak said.

"Good. Keep up the excellent work," Naruto said.

"_Thank you my Prince,"_ the King of the Nerubians said.

"Just giving credit where credit is due," Naruto said. "But now we have more pressing things to address," He added. All of the sub leaders of the Scourge turned to Naruto and gave him his full attention.

"For centuries our Empire has been hidden from the outside world as per our pact with the Dragon King…but when our Lord arranged for me to be brought here he lit a fuse that for the last 12 some years has been slowly but surely burning," Naruto then paused for a moment and said, "Sooner or later our Empire will be fully revealed to the nations of the world. I say that we start being proactive and start working toward revealing ourselves to the other nations."

The room was quiet as a tomb as they considered what Naruto had said. "_And how my Prince do you suggest we do that?" _ asked Baron Rivendare.

"Simple my dear Baron; I propose we offer the hand of friendship to the Land of Fire and Konoha and then offer to hold the Chunin Exams here in Icecrown. We can then show nations of the world as well as the various Ninja Villages around the world that we mean them no harm and we wish to live peacefully with them," Naruto said.

The room was silent and then Darion, "_The idea has merit Naruto, but you might have to talk to the Dragon King before you move your plan any further." _

"Let me guess this might violate the treaty we signed with him?" Naruto asked.

"_Bingo," _Darion replied.

"Can I get someone to please get me a copy of that treaty so I can look for what I can and cannot do?" Naruto said aloud.

"_I'll have Faerlina deliver a copy of it to your chambers later,"_ Sylvanas said.

"Thank you. So any other new business?" Naruto asked.

"_There isn't any new business,"_ Sylvanas said.

"Well then in honor of Princess Sif and Princess Amora's Gala tonight meeting adjourned," Naruto said. Naruto then got up from his chair and headed off to his gym to for his morning exercise.

;_;

Jiraiya was in one of the Citadel's lounges with his writing set trying to write his new Icha Icha novel, when a sultry voice said, "_So am I interrupting anything my apprentice in all things perverse_?"

Jiraiya chuckled and said, "Nothing too important. Just working on the next Icha Icha novel." He then turned around and said, "Now what can I do for you Blaumeux-sensei?"

"_Not much just wanted to see how my star pupil is doing_," she said. "_So what's the plot for this one?_"

Jiraiya smiled perversely, "Well it's a continuation of my "Lord of North" story in which the Prince has to do battle with the evil and sexy warrior maidens of the Frozen Peaks."

"I see," Jessica said with a perverted smile.

"So what's new with you," Jiraiya asked.

Jessica shrugged and said, "_Not a whole lot. Just got word from the Baron about this morning's meeting. It seems that the Prince wants to convince the Shinobi Villages to hold their Chunin Exam here in Icecrown_."

"Hmm that's quite the plan," Jiraiya said. "Don't see it working out very well…but what the hell it's worth a shot," he added.

"I _know…I wonder how many innocent little Genin I could corrupt_," she said with a perverted smile.

"Right…," Jiraiya said as he went back to brainstorming for his book.

"_So I've come to decision that on the Prince's 16__th__ birthday Faerlina and I are going to tag team him," _she said.

Something sparked in Jiraiya's perverted brain and he began a fit of giggles as he pulled out his notepad and began jotting down notes. "That's a great idea! The Prince's maid who helped raise him falls for him and lusts for him every day and night," Jiraiya said. "That should make a great sub plot for this book and next." He then turned to Jessica and asked, "So are you going to the Gala tonight?"

"_I might_," she said with a shrug. "_I had my servants send my gifs to them this morning. I made both of them a "Welcome to your Teenage Years" Basket," _she said with a chuckle.

"What did you put in them?" he asked.

"_Oh you know some makeup, a couple of romance novels, some chocolate, some perfume, some lingerie and a vibrator…you know the normal stuff_," she said nonchalantly.

"Well if that's the case, I think you better not go," Jiraiya said with a chuckle.

"_I'm thinking of having Faerlina over and having a girls night_," she said with a chuckle.

"Well if anything goes on…make sure to document it for my research," Jiraiya said with a perverted grin.

"_Oh Jiraiya, sometimes I wish my son had ended up like you,"_ Jessica said.

"You had a son?" Jiraiya asked.

"_Long ago, before I was raised as a Death Knight I was how would you put…the Black Sheep of the Silver Hand,"_ she said.

"You were a Paladin?"Jiraiya said with a chuckle.

"_Yes I was a Paladin_ _but I never really got along with the others; they were too stiff and rigid, especially Uther. Any who one day I mean this absolutely dashing young rogue whom I caught peeping on me one night. Any who one thing led to another and well…we went our separate ways. Several weeks later I found myself pregnant with the bastard son of the most handsome rogue I had ever met…pity I never saw him again he was a wonderful lover…but I digress I gave birth to him in Andorhal and left him in the care of the Gnome who ran the orphanage. I checked back a few months later and found he was adopted by oddly enough his biological father," _she said.

"You find out what happened to him?" Jiraiya asked.

"_Not a clue…though it's really no business of mine. When I put him up for adoption I relinquished all rights as a mother," _ she said with a hint of regret. She then chuckled and said, "_And knowing my luck I probably ended up sleeping with him ha ha._ _Anyway I'll check you later kiddo." _ She then left the lounge and left Jiraiya to work.

O_o

It was 6:30 when Naruto finished his daily duties which mainly consisted of him working with Gaara going over the Scourge's pact with the Dragon King as well as planning the approved construction of Hyougagakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in the Glacier) in a the mountains regions of Yuki no Kuni. As well as inspecting the continual modifications being made to Malykriss as well as making sure his troops were in tip top shape.

Naruto was making his way to the Halls of Reflection when he came across Ino, Hinata, Gaara and Kiba already dressed for the Gala. Ino was dressed in an elegant crimson gown with gold trim made of silk, Hinata in a midnight blue gown in with silver trim made of silk, Gaara in his fancy maroon and black dress robes with a black mantle and finally Kiba in his brown and silver Wolf Cult uniform with a fur cape.

"Wow you guys are already dressed and ready to go," Naruto said with his eyebrow raised.

"Well duh. Hinata and I have been getting ready for the last few hours what with makeup, getting our hair done and so on. But then again you have way more things to do then we do," Ino said fingered her hair which she had put into curls.

"I see. Guess I'll see you guys in about a half an hour or so," Naruto said.

"See you soon Naruto-kun," Hinata said with a smile. Naruto nodded and watched as his four friends head off to their high speed tram that would take them to Gala which was being held in the Grand Ball Room of Utgarde Keep in the Howling Fjord.

Naruto then proceeded to the Halls of Reflection and into his bed chambers where he had found Faerlina lying out his dress uniform.

"I turned on the shower for you my Prince," she said.

"Thanks Faerlina," Naruto said as he headed off to the shower.

"Remember to scrub behind your ears," she said with a smile.

"Yeah yeah I hear you," Naruto said as he took off his clothes and jumped into the shower.

Naruto let the warm water cascade over him for a few minutes before he started washing his hair and his body. After he lathered up and rinsed off he jumped out of the shower and toweled off. He then put on some boxers and underwear and went over to sink to spritz a little of his favorite cologne, _Arctic Sea, _on_. _He then walked over to his bed and put on his dress uniform.

After he was on he looked in the mirror and turned to Faerlina and said, "I know I asked this earlier but how do I look?"

"Like the dashing prince you are," Faerlina said as she looked him over and handed him his silver cape.

Naruto's dress uniform consisted of grey pants, black shoes, a white button down shirt with silver trim, a navy blue sash that various medals and pins. His belt buckle was made of black crystal and made in the shape of a skull. He attached the cape to the buckles on his shoulders and smiled, "Looks like I'm ready."

"Don't forget these," she said as she handed him a pair of white gloves.

"Thanks," he said as the two headed off to the elevator and used it to go to his private tram.

Right as he was about to step in Faerlina said, "You're not going to take Frostmourne?"

"I doubt I'll need it and besides if I do it's on its summoning dais if something goes wrong," he said as he got into the tram. "Oh by the way what gifts do you give them in my name?" he asked.

"We gave Amora the Staff of Theramoore and to Sif we gave Shadowmourne," she said.

"YOU DID WHAT! THOSE WERE PART OF MY PRIVATE COLLECTION!" Naruto said.

Faerlina smiled and said, "They're replicas specifically made for the two girls. The originals are safely displayed in your private gallery."

"Phew, you almost gave me a heart attack," he said. "Well I'll see you in a few hours, if Sif and Amora haven't torn me in two that is," he added with a groan.

"See you when you return," Faerlina said. "Oh and try to have some fun," she added.

Naruto chuckled and he closed the door and activated the tram. It suddenly glowed with power and then shot out into the darkness.

_

Minato was in the Citadel Library reading up on magical runes as way to pass the time while he waited for Inoichi to undue all the block in Kushina's mind. During his time among the living Minato had two passions: reading and developing new jutsus, especially if they involved seals, so reading up on magic runes was very interesting.

As he was reading his communicator started to beep and he reached into his pocket and pulled it out. A hologram of Inoichi appeared and said, "_I need you down as soon as you can." _

_ "Right be there in a flash,"_ Minato said and then in a flash he was gone. He then reappeared in Kushina's room and said, "_What's the situation_."

Inoichi turned to him and said, "Well I've managed to undo all the blocks save for one. But the last block's been booby trapped. If I undo the block she will lose all her memory from the last 12 years. Basically the last thing she'll remember is giving birth to Naruto…."

Minato nodded and said, "_What are our options_?"

"Well we could leave the block intact…and she'll remember everything up to the birth of Naruto…as well as the last 12 years post getting her mind wipe or we undue the block and she remembers up to Naruto's birth and the last 12 years go bye bye. So in reality it's 6 of one Half a dozen of the other," Inoichi said with a shrug.

Minato stood there and pondered over the options he was given. After a minute or so he said, "_Let's leave the block." _

_ "_All right then," Inoichi said. "I imagine she'll wake up in an hour or so…she'll probably be hungry so having some food on hand will be good," he added.

"_Right," _Minato said and was turned around to go get some food when he heard some mumbling.

He turned around rushed over to Kushina's bedside and watched as she tossed and turned a bit and then his sapphire blue eyes widened as he watched Kushina's eyes slowly open revealing her blue grey eyes.

"Mina-kun…is that you?" she mumbled.

Minato grabbed her hand and said, "_It's me Shina-chan." _

"Your…voice…it sounds different," she said.

"_A lot's happened," _Minato said with a smile as tears started to form in his eyes.

"He he your crying Mina-kun…you baby," she said with a smile.

Minato smiled sheepishly then rubbed his eyes and said, "No I'm not."

"Sure…you are…Mina-kun_," _she said with a smile. She then yawned, "I'm sleepy"

"_Get some rest Shina-chan and when you wake up I'll have some bowels of ramen waiting for you," _ he said as he tried to fight back some more tears.

"Mmm…ramen," Kushina mumbled as she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Minato felt like a giant burden had been lifted off his shoulders as he sat down in the chair next to Kushina's bed and let out a drawn out sigh. He then looked toward Inoichi and with one of his smiles said, "_That was fast." _

"Yeah I guess it was," Inoichi said. "Tell her I said to take it easy as soon as she gets up again. I got to get catch some sleep…I'm beat like a tiko drum," he added as he made his way to the door.

"_You deserved it my friend," _Minato said and he watches as Inoichi made his way out of the Med Wing. He then reached into his pocket for his communicator and then typed in the code for Faerlina's comm.

An image of her projected from the comm and she said, "_What is it you need Lord Namikaze?" _

Minato smiled and said, "_Kushina's just woken up from her coma; and if we could get some bowls of Ramen her for her soon that would be wonderful." _

Minato watched as she watched Faerlina's face light up and she said, "_Of course! I'll send word to the kitchens right away! Does the Lady Uzumaki have a preference?" _

_ "Usually she prefers Miso, but a little of everything should be perfect," _ he said.

"_As you wish, let me grab a few things and I'll be right down," _ Faerlina said. Minato then nodded and turned off a communicator. He took a glance around the room to make sure no one was watching and the tears of happiness he had tried to hold back were released.

()

It took only 15 minutes for Naruto's super fast tram to take him from Icecrown Citadel to Utgarde Keep. Once there he got out and took the elevator up to the Grand Ball Room level and got out and entered the foyer.

He walked up to the door and looked up at the Vrykul who was standing waiting to announce guest's arrivals. Naruto glanced at him and said, "Don't make it too long."

"Of course your Highness," the guard said. He then stepped through the door and onto the balcony that led down to the Ball Room. "May I have your attention!" The various party goers in the room stopped conversing and turned their attention to the guard at the top of the stair case.

"Now presenting his royal highness, wielder of Frostmourne, conqueror of Yuki no Kuni, and heir to the Frozen Throne…Prince Namikaze Naruto," he said.

Naruto walked out onto the stairs and gave a slight wave as he watched the dinner guests below him give a bow. He walked down the stairs and headed over to where King Sigurd and Queen Hilda were standing with their twin daughters Amora and Sif.

Amora had bright yellow hair and emerald green eyes, and was dressed in an emerald green dress with a golden trim. While Sif had dark raven hair and ice blue eyes and was dressed in a dress of red and white.

Naruto smiled and said, "Amora…Sif you two look exceptionally lovely tonight. Oh and Happy Birthday…I hope you two enjoyed the gifts I sent you this morning."

Amora smiled and cooed, "Why thank you Prince Naruto, and I am so thankful that you would part ways with such an invaluable personal item like the Staff of Theramoore to little ol me."

"For once I must agree with my sister; it is an honor and a privilege to get the chance to wield the mighty Shadowmourne, thank you very much for entrusting it to me Prince Naruto," Sif said as she shot a glare at her sister.

"Ha looks like superior intellect has finally rubbed off on you dear Sister," Amora said with a smirk.

"Superior intellect?," Sif laughed. "Dear sister perhaps you should give up the magic arts and become a comedian because that was a good one," Sif added.

"If I didn't want to ruin my dress I'd teach you some manners," Amora said.

"I'd like to see you try," Sif said begging for a fight.

"Why I out to you Remedial Mathlete," Amora seethed.

"Bring it on you Bimbo," Sif challenged.

"_I knew this was going to happen,"_ Naruto groaned inwardly.

"_**You know in a few years you'll be wanting them to fight…as long as they start ripping off their clothes," **_ quipped Kyuubi from inside Naruto's head.

Naruto ignored his tenant and said with Namikaze charm, "Ladies ladies…it's your Birthday Gala. You shouldn't be fighting you should be celebrating!"

"The Prince is right! Now that everyone is here we can start the celebration!," Sigurd said with a smile. He then turned to the rest of the guests and said, "On the be hath of both my daughters I want to personally thank you all for joining my family and I for this special event. Now that everyone is here we can proceed to the Ball Room for dinner and the entertainment," He said with a shout.

"A fantastic idea my dear," Hilda said as she kissed her husband on the cheek.

Naruto then turned to Amora and Sif who were still glaring at each other. He smiled and stuck out his arms, "Let me have the honor of escorting you two lovely ladies to your table."

"Of course Prince Naruto," they said in unison and when they realized they started to glare at each other.

"Ladies please," Naruto said with a smile. The two immediately stopped bickering and they each latched onto one of his arms and the three headed off to the Grand Ball Room.

On the other side of the room Kiba, Ino, Gaara and Hinata watched the scene unfold. Kiba, Ino and Gaara watched as Hinata glared daggers at both Amora and Sif.

"How dare those floozies treat MY Naruto-kun like that," Hinata seethed.

"Your "Naruto-kun"?" Ino asked.

"Yes MY Naruto-kun…you have a problem with that?" Hinata challenged.

"No problem…he's all yours…," Ino said in shock. Hinata nodded and followed the crowd as it began to enter the Grand Ball Room.

"Crazy Hinata is crazy," Kiba said.

"Tell me about it…I knew she's had a thing for Naruto for a while but to go as far as calling him her "Naruto-kun"…damn," Ino said.

"We better hurry up and make sure she doesn't kill anyone," Gaara said.

"Good idea," Kiba added. Ino nodded and the three headed off to makes sure Hinata didn't do anything too crazy.

&^^%

Faerlina watched in astonishment as Kushina finished her 20th bowl of Ramen and it seemed like she wasn't anywhere close to stopping.

"Mina-kun go get me a couple more bowls of Chasu Pork and Seafood Ramen now!" she demanded.

"_Sure thing Shina-chan_," Minato said as he left the room and headed off toward the kitchens.

"Well it's clear where that the Prince get's love of Ramen from you Lady Uzumaki," Faerlina said.

Kushina looked at Faerlina and asked, "Who are you again?"

"I am the Grand Widow Faerlina, I was Prince Naruto's Governess, Nanny and now personal assistant," she said.

"I see," Kushina said. "Where is my son?" she asked.

"The Prince is currently attending the Birthday Gala of Princess Amora and Sif of the Vrykul. He'll be back I imagine in another hour or so," she said. He then pulled out the book she was holding behind her and gave it to Kushina. "This was a scrap book I've been making over the years…it contains all the pictures of Prince Naruto that have been taken over the years…I thought it best if you were to have it," she said. Kushina accepted the scrap book and opened it.

What came next was arguably the most inwardly painful moments of Kushina's life. There in front of her was a collection of moments from her son's life. Moments that she was now just seeing for the first time, moments that should be memories. The beginning of the book was set in chronological order, starting when he was a baby and going all the way through till now. Kushina did her best to fight back her tears as she flipped through the pages and saw pictures of Naruto learning to walk, playing with his toys, meeting his friends, going on adventures, training to be a Death Knight, dressed up for formal events and so on.

Faerlina watched silently as Kushina spent what seemed like an eternity going over the scrapbook. She then decided to break the silence, "I can't even begin to fathom what you must be going through right now. You were robbed of your world and spent the last 12 years living a lie, but I want you to know something: Naruto loves you."

"How can he? The first time he met me…I attacked him," Kushina said quietly.

Faerlina walked up to Kushina and placed he hand on hers and said, "It doesn't matter…he still loves you with all his heart. And let me tell you something he has a big heart."

Kushina turned to Faerlina and asked with a smile, "What was he like?"

Faerlina chuckled and said, "He was a walking hurricane of energy and cheerfulness. The moment he was brought here…the entire Scourge changed."

()

The Gala had started kinda rocky but things managed to settle down after a while. Dinner was excellent and the entertainment was good. The band that was hired to play was pretty good and it made having to dance with both Amora and Sif less of a hassle.

Currently Naruto was walking away from the bar after grabbing a drink he walked to the balcony for a few moments away from it all. Ever since the music had started playing he had pretty much danced with every young lady in the room…save for Hinata.

Naruto was surprised to find Hinata, looking somewhat melancholy, there looking out of the Grand Ball Room. Naruto walked up to her and smiled. "Having fun Hinata-chan?" he asked.

Hinata blushed and said, "Of course I am Naruto-kun!"

"Really, because you don't seem to be having fun to me," Naruto said with a smile.

"It's…just…I…I don't like how Amora and Sif…treat you like some kinda of prize," she said sheepishly.

"Me neither…and unfortunately it's only going to get worse…every single teenage girl in the Empire will be fawning over me," Naruto said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah…," Hinata said. She then decided to change the subject a bit and asked, "Did you really give them the Staff of Theramoore and Shadowmourne?"

"Faerlina had specific replicas made of the two for them, the original's are still in my private collection. Speaking of Birthday's yours isn't that far away," he said.

"Umm Naruto-kun…its June…my birthday isn't till the end of December," she said.

"Maybe but it's never too early to start making a birthday wish list," he said with a smile. "Oh if you want Thori'dal all you have to do is ask," he added.

This made Hinata blush again and she managed to say, "Thank you…Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled and said, "Anything for you Hinata-chan." He then asked, "You know we haven't had the opportunity to dance together tonight…so what do you say we head out there and cut a rug?"

Hinata smiled and said, "I'd love to…Naruto-kun."

"All right then," Naruto said as he grabbed Hinata's hand and the two went down to the dance floor.

The band started up and began to play and two began to dance. The song was slow and almost hypnotic and Hinata rested her head on Naruto's chest and began to dream. In her dream they were not in Utgarde Keep's Grand Ball Room but rather Icecrown Citadel Grand Royal Ball Room and they were dancing to Icecrown's finest orchestra as the newly crowned King and Queen of the Scourge danced to begin their new life together.

Her dream lasted as long as the song played but like all dreams no matter how wonderful and great they are bound to end. And Hinata's dream ended when the music stopped playing. The two separated and clapped in appreciation of the bands work.

Naruto then noticed his communicator beep and he pulled it out revealing a hologram of Minato. "_How's the Gala kiddo?" _ Minato asked.

"It's great, so what's up Otou-san?" Naruto asked

"_Actually there's someone here who wants to say something to you," _the image of Minato said.

The image of Minato then changed to an image of Kushina sitting up in her bed smiling and waving. "Okaa-san….." Naruto said as tears started to form in his eyes.

()

Well there after a long delay Chapter 9 is finally here!

I apologize for the delay but some much junk has happened in the last month and a half. And unfortunately my next three weeks are going to be jam packed full of doing 3 10 plus page research papers. College blows. But I do have some good news: I might be getting a paid internship at Walt Disney World!

Don't fret because I will continue to be writing this story because it's been a blast to write. And since I have no idea when Chapter 10 will come here's some things to expect: Naruto meets Kushina! More Naruhina fluff! And more importantly…Kabuto working for Noth the Plaguebringer?!?


	10. The Life of a Prince: Part III

**Naruto:**

**The One True King:**

**Chapter 10:**

**The Life of a Prince Part III:**

**Together at Last**

Before I start the 10th chapter of OTK I wish to address a review that I think sums up an idea critical to this story. Ranger24 author of the great and freaking hilarious WoW story "Road Trip of Madness" inquired that while he had no problems with OTK he deemed that perhaps the Scourge has gone OC on us.

Now I'm gunna burst some people's bubbles, by saying this: The Scourge, like the Horde, has evolved. Arthas' time stuck in the Frozen Throne, and more importantly the acquisition of Naruto has changed the Scourge. They're not the evil force they used to be; but at the same time they're not model citizens for the world to follow no matter how hard Naruto tries to make them look like the perfect society.

Needless to say after the next arc, which I promise to be action packed, we're going to get an arc that goes more into depth on the history of the Scourge, The Dragon King Galakrond and the demonic Burning Legion. So hopefully you stay tuned.

(10110101)

Naruto was running like there was no tomorrow as he raced through the halls and corridors of Icecrown Citadel. And after what seemed like an eternity of running, he found himself in front of his Mother's room in the Medical Wing. He then took a deep breath and opened the door.

What he found sent shivers down his spine and filled his soul with horror. No he didn't just walk in on his Parent's doing the horizontal tango…but in Naruto's opinion he wished he had. Now the scene in front of him was much worse…his Mother and Faerlina were giggling over the scrap book that Faerlina had made.

"Not the scrapbook….," Naruto groaned. The two giggling women stopped said giggling and turned to find Naruto stand in the doorway.

Kushina was the first to look up and for her time stopped. Yes she had seen her son when they had fought but really now was the first time seeing her son in the flesh. It amazed her how much her son looked like his father, the only two differences being his hair wasn't in the same spiky style and the whisker marks.

Before Naruto, Kushina or Faerlina could say anything Minato walked in pushing a cart with several bowls of Ramen. And then in sync both Naruto and Kushina said, "YAY RAMEN!"

Silence followed and they both looked at each other and then started to laugh. Naruto then dashed over to his mother's bedside and gave Kushina something he had wished he could have given her a thousand times before: a hug.

Kushina embraced her boy and did the best she could to hold back her tears, but when Minato came in for a group hug, she couldn't contain the tears any longer.

Faerlina smiled and did her best to fight back her own tears; she had never seen anything quite as beautiful as a family that from day one had endured more than any family before them. Separated for almost 13 years…the Namikaze-Uzumaki Family was now finally whole.

(101010)

A few days had passed since Kushina had awoken from her slumber and after she was cleared to get up she spent the majority of the time with her boys, learning about her new home and exploring… but she was now very very bored.

As Kushina was trying to relieve her boredom by wandering around the halls of the citadel, she accidently bumped into and knocked over Hinata who was just coming from her daily archery practice. "I'm sorry about that," Kushina said as she offered a hand to help Hinata up.

"I should…have watched were…I was g-going…Uzumaki-sama," Hinata stuttered and gave a quick apologetic bow.

"First call me Kushina, second you must be Mizore's daughter that Koga mentioned, Hinata right?" Kushina asked.

Hinata nodded and said, "Y-yes that's me."

Kushina smiled and said, "You know you look just like your mom when she was little Hinata-chan."

"T-thank you," Hinata said with a blush.

"Would you happen to know where my son is?" Kushina asked.

"Since today is Thursday that means he's probably in his office; follow me I'll show you," Hinata said. Kushina nodded and the set off to Naruto' office. Two walked down a few hallways until they reached a transporter and then Hinata typed in a code. The rune bellow the two began to glow an ice blue and then in a flash the two were gone.

The two reappeared in front a ten foot door guarded by two fully geared and armed Death Knights wearing the navy blue, ice blue and black tabard of a fox at the center of a blizzard, the official logo of Naruto's personal Death Knight order: The Tundra Foxes. Both guards gave a quick military bow and opened the door to Naruto's office.

Naruto's office was a huge split level office. The first floor contained a circular table containing a map of the world with a holo projector above it. The second floor had Naruto's desk in front of some chairs, a couch off to the side next to a door that lead to the fresher. Behind the desk was a giant window overlooking Malykriss's launch bay. Also behind the desk was a pedestal where Frostmourne was floating serenely. All and all very professional save for two things: what looked to be a giant doggie pillow next to the desk which was occupied by a snoozing orange fox with nine tails the size of a large dog and Naruto dressed in his standard uniform with his head on the desk passed out snoring.

Hinata shook head while Kushina tried her best to refrain from laughing, tried being the key word. Needless to say Kushina's restrained laughter managed to wake up the sleeping Fox.

**"Could you cut out that racket; some of us are trying to take a nap," **Kyuubi said with snort.

"I'm sorry about for waking you Kyuubi-kun," Hinata said as she patted the Fox on the head and scratched his ears which earned a grateful yip from Kyuubi.

"**All is forgiven," **Kyuubi said as he enjoyed getting his ears scratched. But then he looked at Kushina and his eyes shot open and he said, "**YOU!" **

Kushina smiled and said, "Been a while hasn't it eh Kyuubi."

Kyuubi then quickly jumped up from his pillow and ran and hid underneath Naruto's desk and cried out, "**Get away from me you crazy bitch! I won't let you violate me again with those god forasken chains again!"**

"Right…" Kushina said. She then turned to her son and saw that he had a map of Yuki no Kuni sprawled on his desk. She noticed that the maps seemed to be focused on a bay on the southeastern coast. But before she could ask Hinata, she heard the door open up and saw Koga walk in.

Koga grinned and asked, "How you feeling Kushina?"

"Feeling better every day Koga; so why are you here?" Kushina asked.

"The Prince and I have a meeting today about a new ninja village in Yuki," Koga said as he walked up to Naruto's desk.

"Well…I don't to interrupt your meeting with Naruto-kun, I will see you later Kushina-san, Koga-san," Hinata said politely and gave the two a small bow and then turned around and left the office.

"She's just like her Mom," Kushina said with a chuckle.

"Indeed. She also happens to have a major crush on your son," Koga said.

"Really now?" she said.

"Yep, you should have seem them at my welcome Dinner, they looked they were meant for each other," Koga said with a grin.

Kushina was about to say something but she heard a yawn and noticed that Naruto was waking up from his nap. "Nothing like a mid afternoon nap before a meeting," he said. He then looked up and saw that both Kushina and Koga were there. "It's good that you're here too Okaa-san, I was about to send for you," he said.

Naruto then got up from his chair and headed down to the meeting table below his desk and he beckoned for Kushina and Koga to follow him. The two followed him and watched as Naruto pressed a button on the table and then a 3-D image of Yuki no Kuni appeared in the air. "As you two are aware of, I recently "acquired" Yuki no Kuni and I've been given the approval to create a new Hidden Village instead of using the old one of Yukigakure no Sato," Naruto said. He then tapped another button on the controls and the map focused in on a region, specifically a bay surrounded by Glaciers on the Southeastern side of Yuki.

"This region is known as Hyougawan (Glacier Bay) and it is there that workers have begun construction on Hyougagakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Glaciers). And I want the two of you to create a Shinobi program for it and began training recruits," Naruto said.

Koga nodded and said, "Of course."

Kushina smiled and said, "Now that sounds fun."

"Good. Koga I'll have Faerlina send you all the progress that's been made so far," Naruto said.

"Thank you my Prince, now if you excuse me my daughter Taki-chan is here visiting and I was hoping to spend some time with her," he said.

"Of course," Naruto said. Koga gave a slight bow and left. Naruto then turned to Kushina and said, "Well I have an offer for you Okaa-san."

"And what might that be?" Kushina asked with mild interest.

"How would you like to be a Kage?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Ever since she was a little girl Kushina had dreamed of becoming a great ninja and becoming the first female Hokage. She remembered her first day at the Academy and because of her declaration she got teased and called "Tomato". When she was saved from Kumo by Minato all those years ago; her dream fussed with his and she watched with pride as Minato ascended to become the Yondaime. But now an opportunity to fulfill her original dream was dropped perfectly in her lap.

Naruto noticed his mother silence and decided it would be best if he elaborated on what he just said. "My plan for Hyouga is to make it strong enough for it to rival Kumo, Konoha, Iwa, Kiri and Suna. We have everything a ninja village needs: money, a village, Shinobi and so on but were lacking a strong central figure to inspire the Shinobi and villagers. While I'll admit Otou-san would be the ideal choice since he was a Kage; but despite everything he's still loyal to Konoha. And I want someone who can lead Hyouga to glory as well as protect it...even from Konoha. And I don't think Otou-san could do that, which makes you the best candidate."

Kushina was still silent and Naruto added, "You don't have to give me an answer now; take your time."

Kushina was about to speak but then there was a loud boom and the building shook. "What the blazes!" Naruto then rushed up too his desk to look out the window and see if there was any damage in the launch bay.

He grabbed his communicator and an image of one of his Death Knight Commander appeared and he asked, "What the Hell just happened Sanada?"

_"We don't know sire; but whatever it was….wasn't us,"_ the Death Knight replied.

But before Naruto could say anything the communicator changed images to Gaara and said, "_There's been a massive explosion in the Plagueworks." _

"Right, I'll be right there," Naruto said. He then clicked off his communicator and then turned to Kushina and said, "Sorry but we got a situation on our hands….I'll see you at dinner Okaa-san."

Kushina nodded as she watched her son dash out of his office and off to deal with the emergency that was at hand. As he ran Kushina felt a sense of amazement and pride in her son seeing the way he handled things.

(1010101)

It didn't take long for Naruto to reach the Plague Works. The Plague Works was the section of Icecrown Citadel that was dedicated to Necromantic R&D under the supervision of eccentric genius Professor Putricide. When Naruto arrived he found that both Gaara and Sylvanas were overseeing the containment and damage control.

"What's going on here?" Naruto demanded.

"_All we know is that there was an explosion in one of the labs," _Sylvanas said.

"Is everyone ok?" Naruto asked.

"For the most part yes…but there was one causality," Gaara said.

"Ok so revive him," Naruto said.

"That's the problem…his body was incinerated," Gaara said.

"Who was it?" Naruto asked.

"It was a young man by the name of Yakushi Kabuto," Gaara said.

_"Was he of any importance?" _Sylvanas asked coolly.

"Not really; but he had a promising career ahead of him. He joined the Scourge about 3 years ago from Konoha and rose quickly through the Cult due to his knowledge of poisons and such," Gaara added.

"_I see; well you boys seem to have this under control. I'll be expecting a report on the damage soon," _Sylvanas said as she walked off.

Naruto glanced at his friend and leaned over and whispered, "There's something you're not telling me."

Gaara whispered back, "Follow me to my lab."

Naruto nodded and told everyone, "All right folks I want this cleaned up and fixed ASAP! Now hop to it!" He then turned to Gaara and said, "Lead on."

Gaara nodded and the two headed to an area of the Plague Works that wasn't affected by the blast where Gaara's lab was located. Gaara's lab was set up much like Naruto's office, with the first floor containing several tables and equipment; and the loft above contained Gaara's study which was filled with books, scrolls on Necromancy as well as a desk, a chairs and a couch.

As Naruto and Gaara made their way to the stairs Naruto noticed the corpses of Zabuza and Haku on a pair of tables. Naruto gestured at them with his head and said, "I thought you would be finished with them by now."

"I'm using them for research at the moment, don't worry they'll be ready for Death Knight training soon," Gaara said.

"Right," Naruto said. Once they sat down in Gaara's chairs he asked, "So what's the big deal?"

"Well…I don't have any proof yet…but I have a haunch that the explosion wasn't an accident…but a way for Yakushi Kabuto to cover his tracks," Gaara said.

"What in the nine hells are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Just try to sit back and I'll explain," Gaara said. "As I said earlier Kabuto joined the Scourge three years ago and he's been working his way up since. I first met him when I was doing a guest lecture in one of Noth's classes. Something about him…how do I put it…bugged me. So I asked Noth about him and he said he was a bright kid with a bright future in Necromancy. Though even Noth admitted there seemed to be something off about him. I decided to do some digging and I've discovered that Kabuto has had an odd fascination with the Plague."

"_The_ Plague? You mean the original plague," Naruto replied with astonishment.

"Yes _the original _Plague," Gaara said. "I originally wrote it off as curiosity but after what happened I'm becoming more and more concerned," he added.

"What was Kabuto currently working on in the Plague Works?" Naruto asked.

"He was working on the different effects of the venom of various snake species have on one of the proto-plagues we let the students work on," he said.

"Snake Venom eh" Naruto said. He then pondered about it for a few minutes and then said, "Ok here's the jig Gaara; keep looking into this Kabuto guy. If he did fake his death and made off with the knowledge he has and used it in the Shinobi world…well shit would go down and fast. Also keep your investigation discrete."

"Of course," Gaara said with a nod.

(101010101)

Several days later Naruto found himself summoned to Sylvanas' office. Sylvanas's office unlike Naruto and Gaara's was not a split level office but a single floor room with a desk, chairs, shelves filled documents.

Sylvanas' was currently sitting at her desk with her Dark Ranger assistants Kalira and Loralen. Kalira and Loralen were dressed in the standard Dark Ranger leather outfit with their hoods down. Both of them were beautiful with long golden blonde hair and an each a body to die for. The only indication that they were undead was the red glow that shone from their eyes.

Sylvanas looked up from her paperwork and saw as Naruto walked in. She then turned to Kalira and Loralen and said, "_Take some time off sisters," _she said.

"_Of course my Lady," _ the two said in unison and they turned and left but they each gave a quick bow and a suggestive wink to Naruto.

"You wanted to see me?" Naruto asked as he took a seat across from his Great-Grandmother.

"_I did. Naruto it's time we start planning ahead for when you take the throne," _Sylvanas said,

"What kind of planning," Naruto asked with a hint of fear. _"Please Kami let her not be thinking what I think she's thinking," _Naruto thought to himself.

"_Many different things; but I figured we should start off with a simple one: finding you a future Queen," _she said with a smile.

"_Shit," _Naruto thought to himself. He then smiled and said, "Well Sylvanas-obachan isn't it a tad bit early for this? I mean I'm not even 13 yet!"

"_Perhaps, but the sooner this gets done the sooner you can and your future Queen can become acquainted with one another," _she said.

"What about marrying for love?" Naruto asked.

_"Love Naruto is a luxury royalty and nobility seldom are allowed," _Sylvanas said in a sympathetic voice. "_As the Prince of the Scourge Naruto it is your duty to marry for your Kingdom and sire an heir to the Frozen Throne,"_ she added.

"Please tell me I don't have to marry Siff or Amora…." Naruto pleaded.

Sylvanas then said with a chuckle, "_You know earlier today Sigurd informed me that both Siff and Amora be honored beyond belief if you made ether one of them your Queen." _ She laughed when she heard Naruto groan in protest. "_But you don't have to marry ether of them if you don't wish too. Though you did just eliminate a good chunk of the list of creditable candidates," _she said.

"What do you mean," Naruto asked.

_ "You see Naruto; you just can't go off and marry any girl. Your future Queen should be someone of noble lineage. And off the top of my mind other than Sigurd's daughters there are two other girls that are of noble lineage and would produce a strong heir," _She said.

"And who would those other two be?" Naruto asked.

"_Well first there's Lana'thel granddaughter Ino…"_ Sylvanas said.

Naruto cringed as he imagined what it would be like to be married to Ino. Images of her bossing him around and wanting to go shopping all the time came to mind. He then shook the image out of his head and he said, "Ino's a good friend…but that's it. Who's the other choice?"

"_Well the other choice is Hinata," _ Sylvanas said.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked with mild surprise.

"_Yes Hinata. She is the first born of the Clan Head of the prestigious Hyuga clan ok Konoha and she poses the Byakugan Kekkei Genkai; meaning that any children she would give birth too would have it as well," _Sylvanas said. She then added, "_Plus the two of you get along perfectly, your interests are very similar…over all the two of you are very compatible." _

Naruto paused and proceeded to process this new information. Sylvanas had made some valid points: Hinata was pretty much of noble lineage, she would produce strong offspring and more importantly…they got along great. Hell she was his oldest childhood friend and he couldn't remember a time where she wasn't by his side.

Sylvanas interrupted Naruto's inner musings and said, "_So what do you think?" _

"Let me think about it," Naruto said. He then got up from his chair and left a smiling Sylvanas sitting at her desk.

(1010110)

Naruto then proceeded to wander the halls of the Citadel thinking about the options Sylvanas had given him as well as the idea of royalty marring for their Kingdom. Naruto felt the urge to talk to someone who might have any experience with this topic. And as he thought about…one name did come to mind: Arthas. So Naruto walked to the nearest elevator and took it up to the Frozen Throne where Arthas' spirit resided in the Frozen Throne.

Once in the Throne Room Naruto approached the frozen ice block that contained the soul of the Second Lich King of the Scourge and Naruto's ancestor: Arthas Menethil. He then fell to his knee; because even though he was Prince…Arthas was still King.

"_**Rise Naruto…what is that you wish,"**_ the Spirit of Arthas said.

"I seek your council Arthas-ojisama," Naruto asked.

"_**I see…tell me what bothers you," **_Arthas commanded.

"Well…it's just that Sylvanas-obasan telling me that I should start looking for my future Queen. And that well royalty has to marry for the sake of the Kingdom and so on. She gave me the names of several possible candidates and well the only one that might work would be Hinata…but anyway I just needed to talk to someone who might have had some experience in this area," Naruto said.

Naruto waited for a reply but soon a chair materialized out of nowhere and Arthas said, "_**You best take a seat Naruto…for the tale I'm about to tell you is a long one." **_ Naruto nodded and sat down in the conjured chair and waited for Arthas to speak.

_**"I was 14 when I overheard my Father and my sister Calia arguing about my Father ordering to marry Lord Daval Prestor. It was bizarre for me at the time to see my Father be so callous by ordering Calia to marry Prestor; and I asked him about it. He told me it was none of my business and to go try to calm down my sister. Which of course I did; which lead to an interesting discussion between my sister and I about love**_ _**and marriage between nobility. She begged me when I was to marry that my future Queen would be consulted and not forced into it. As she told me this I began to think about what I wanted in a Queen. My musings led me to the conclusion that what I wanted in a Queen, was a friend and a companion yet my duty was to marry for the benefit of my Kingdom. So I told Calia that perhaps it is worse to have the choice and make the wrong one than it was to have no choice at al…," **_Arthas's voice said.

"I see," Naruto said. "I think I see what you're saying and I agree that ideally anyone would want their future Queen to a friend and companion. Sylvanas thought Hinata would be a good choice as we are already close friends and she is of noble heritage. Forgive me for brining this up, but I can't help but recall what happened between you and Jaina Proudmoore…" Naruto said.

The room was silent but Arthas' haunting voice did fill the room and he said, "_**Indeed there are parallels between your situation with Hinata, and what happened between Jaina and myself. But while there are similarities…there are many differences. We live in vastly different times…and you and I are vastly different people Naruto." **_ He then paused and then said with the hint of a melancholy tone, "_**I doubt you will make the same choices I made.**_"

Naruto nodded and asked, "I see." Naruto then got up from the chair he was sitting in and gave a quick bow and said, "Thank you for seeing me Arthas-ojisama."

_**"You are welcome Naruto…never forget that you can always come to me for council," **_Arthas voice said.

Naruto nodded and then turned to walk away but stopped and he asked, "So did Calia and Prestor end up being happy together?"

"_**She never married Prestor…For Prestor was just a human disguise for Deathwing the Destroyer. He had planned to destroy the Alliance from within, but his plans were stopped by the mage Rhonin," **_Arthas said.

"I see…thank you again for your time," Naruto said. He then turned and walked out of the Frozen Throne.

(101010101)

A week and a half had passed since Naruto had offered Kushina the job of leading his new ninja village of Hyougagakure no Sato. And after much deliberation and thinking…Kushina had decided to accept the offer.

It was dinner time for the Namikaze-Uzumaki family and tonight much to Kushina's joy was a seafood extravaganza! Growing up in Uzu before her move to Konoha, Kushina gained an undying love for Seafood. Fish, Crab, Lobster, Shrimp, Clams…you name she loved it especially when it was made into a Seafood Ramen.

Kushina took a nice slurp from her Seafood Ramen and then turned to her Son, who was currently eating the same dish, and said, "I've thought long and hard about it…and I've decided…I'll be the Kage of Hyouga!"

Naruto stood up from where he was sitting and said, "Awesome! Tomorrow I'll have Ino port us too Hyouga and you can see what's going on and take over construction and the training of the new recruits! We got some work to do what with the Chunin Exams coming up in two months."

Minato, who was enjoying a nice grilled Halibut steak, smiled and said, "Ah the Chunin Exam; now that does bring back some memories, so Naruto where is it being held this year?"

"It's in Konoha this year; but though I had hoped to hold it here in Icecrown but that's gunna take some time," Naruto said.

"Why would you want to hold it here? Isn't the Scourge supposed to be a secret from the rest of the world?" Kushina said.

"Well yeah…but sooner or later we're going to be discovered. I mean the Sandaime Hokage already knows about the Scourge so I think it would be in our best interest to be proactive and try to show the rest of the world that we aren't a threat…but Gaara and I are going over an ancient treaty that limits what we can and cannot do. By all means our acquisition of Yuki could have been an violation of the treaty but the Dragon King hasn't called us out yet," Naruto said as he took a bite of a piece of lobster in his Ramen.

Kushina began to chuckle and in response Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing…it's just you sound like your father back when he first became Hokage," she said.

Naruto smiled and said, "Well great leaders run in the family isn't that right Otou-san?"

Minato smiled back and said, "Indeed they do Kiddo, indeed they do."

Kushina smiled and was holding back some tears of happiness. The three had only been together for about 3 weeks and yet they were acting like the family that had been together from day as opposed to being stripped apart from day one.

Minato then raised his glass and said, "To the Shodaime Yukikage!" Naruto raised his glass and with a blush Kushina raised her and the three clinked glasses.

"So Yukikage-sama have you decided on some of your first laws?" Minato asked with a cheeky smile.

"Well now that you mentioned it, I do have some ideas. But Naruto I got a quick question for you: what's the level of Scourge involvement in Yuki going to be?" Kushina asked.

"Well the plan for the most part is to keep some of a hands off approach to it. We've chosen one of Yuki's noble's to act as Governor and we stationed a garrison of living Death Knights there in case something goes wrong. But the real marital power in Yuki will belong to the Yukikage. My idea would that both the Yukikage and the Governor would work together to keep the peace," Naruto said.

"Well Naruto you have my word of the Bloody Habanero that I'll be the greatest Yukikage ever!" Kushina said as she jumped up and gave a fist bump.

"Bloody Habanero?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It was my nickname after I beat the shit out of a bunch of boys who used to call me "Tomato" during the Academy," Kushina said as she rubbed the back of head with a smile. Naruto and Minato both began laughing and soon enough Kushina was joining in. The three returned to their food.

(101010101)

In a secret underground bunker somewhere in Oto no Kuni Yakushi Kabuto was in a laboratory with his master, the twisted and evil Nuke-nin: Orochimaru.

"Everything is ready Orochimaru-sama. I've contaminated the wells of several local villages, and with my modified plague soon they'll all be your loyal slaves," Kabuto said with a smirk.

"Are you absolutely sure that the Scourge thinks you're dead? The last thing I need is an armory of the Undead coming after me. " Orochimaru asked.

"Absolutely, they think I'm dead. And even if they hear of our Plague, they'll be tied up with the Dragon King to do anything about it," Kabuto assured him.

"Kukukukuku good job then Kabuto," Orochimaru said with an evil smirk. "Soon I'll unleash my horde of slaves on Konoha at the Chunin Exams, kill Sarutobi-sensei and then take Sasuke-kun's body for myself kukukuu," he laughed evilly.

"Shall I start administrating the Plague to the rest of our forces?" Kabuto asked.

"Indeed. Oh and make sure you give Jugo a special dose, maybe this will make him docile enough to be a full time solider," Orochimaru said.

"Of course Orochimaru-sama, I've also prepared special version for the Sound Four that will amplify the power of their Curse Seals," Kabuto said.

"Kukukuku oh Kabuto what would I do without you," Orochimaru laughed.

"I live to serve Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said with a smile. He then gave a quick bow and then went off to administer the plague to Orochimaru's forces.

Orochimaru sat in his lab and said, "First Konoha will fall and kneel…then so will the world and not even the Akatsuki or the Scourge will be powerful enough to stop me Kukukukukuk," Orochimaru laughed evilly.

(10101001)

Well folks sorry for the delay, been busy with School, Work, Life, WoW and my rekindled love for the X-Men. So how about this week's Naruto chapter? KUSHINA 3! Though they could have given her a better nick name…Habeneros aren't even red! Oh well it was still an awesome chapter.

So with this chapter we end the Life of the Prince filler arc and move onto bigger and better things: The Chunin Exams!

Next time on One True King: Kushina begins her tenure as Yukikage, and the effects of the Plague reach Galakrond the Dragon King. What will Naruto do when his people are threatened with total annihilation? Look for the one responsible and make him summer!

P.S: Remember to read and review!


End file.
